KISS SHINING
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: [Crossover: Gravitation & Harry Potter] Shuichi y Yuki son absorbidos por el libro de Harry Potter, ahora deberan buscar la salida, lo que no saben es que sin querer ayudaran a reunir a los mas grandes rivales de Howgarts. Harry x Draco, Yuki x Shuichi
1. Track 1 Factor: Casualidad

**||_WARNING – ADVERTENCIA: Este fic esta clasificado R (Restricted / Restringido) __POR UNA RAZON, Contiene escenas y temática para mayores de edad (Entiendase contenido explicito -¬¬ bueno, no mucho- relaciones homosexuales, etc.) _QUEDA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD SI LO LEES O NO_, Ya estas ADVERTID@ sobre el contenido, __NO deseo reportes o quejas a FF sobre este fic ya que TÚ decidiste entrar a sabiendas de su temática y contenido_**

**Atte.: _Fátima Salinas, mejor conocida como Gochi Sakurazukamori ||_**

**~ KISS SHINING ~**

----------

**By Gochi Sakurazukamori**

**_Crossover: Harry Potter / Gravitation_**

****

|| Ningún personaje me pertenece, HP es de Rowling y Gravitation de Maki Murakami, yo solo los junte y los hice bolas ||

**Fic Slash / Yaoi: ****_Harry+Draco – Shuichi+Yuki_**

****

Bueno, los saludo, soy yo Fátima Gochi, este es mi nuevo fic, es un crossover de Harry Potter con Gravitation. Antes que nada, para mejor comprensión pondré unos pocos datos sobre este anime

**Gravitation**

Trata sobre la historia de Shuichi Shindou, un joven de 19 años cuyo mayor sueño es alcanzar la cima como cantante, cierta noche, tras una junta con la compañía que los empieza a promover, se encuentra con Eiri Yuki, un joven de 22 años que se dedica a escribir. Tras una mala critica sobre una lyrics de Shuichi por parte de Yuki, Shu-chan queda obsesionado con el. En alguna parte del camino, el amor nace en el corazón del más joven, ahora intentara hacerse un espacio tanto en el corazón del joven escritor, quien es frió como un iceberg como en el mundo de la música

Bueno, este es básicamente el trama principal, este anime es YAOI / SLASH, así que no es una pareja que yo uní por gusto, así estaba ya cuando me la encontré XD

Bueno, creo que es todo, espero lo disfruten y cualquier duda con gusto se las responderé

**Track 1: Factor: Casualidad**

            -**_Yaaaaaw_- Lo escuche bostezar y no pude evitar voltear mi rostro a verlo, lucía muy metido en su lectura, así que decidí no interrumpirlo**

Si de algo me podía regodear, era que desde que había iniciado nuestra relación Shu-chan se había vuelto más adepto a la lectura, quizás era por el hecho de mi trabajo como escritor que se había interesado por los libros, no lo se, lo importante es que ahora apartaba los ojos mas segundo de las molestas hojas de música y las lyrics de las tontas canciones de amor que suele escribir

No podía pedir que leyera cosas muy complicadas, mi hiperactivo niño seguro que se aburriría, por el momento leía un libro de una autora que conocí en una cena con mi editora, era inglesa y debo admitir que era buena escribiendo, había logrado capturar la atención de Shu-chan con uno de sus libros, algo que ni siquiera yo había conseguido… claro que yo le robaba la atención de otra manera…

Volví la vista a mi Laptop, aun me quedaba una semana antes de la fecha limite que mi editora me había puesto y ya casi terminaba el libro

-**_Yaaaaaw… Yuki…-_ Lo oí llamarme después de otro bostezo**

-**_¿Que pasa?_- pregunte, pero no hubo respuesta, algo confuso voltee a verlo, se había quedado dormido sobre el libro que leía, deje escapar un suspiro mientras apagaba mi Laptop y me acercaba para llevarlo a la cama, se había vuelto una costumbre suya dormirse a la mitad de sus lecturas, claro que su trabajo le quitaba mucho tiempo, entre giras, promocionar su nuevo disco y las firmas de autógrafos, eran pocas las veces que lo tenía en casa leyendo tranquilamente**

Al acercarme para cargarlo sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mí cuello mientras una voz traviesa murmuraba "_Te engañe_"

-**_Tramposo_- Le respondí y el solo me sonrió muy feliz antes de que nuestros labios se juntaran en un apasionado beso**

El tonto era… ¿Como decirlo?... Como una Coca Cola Light*, "Una vez que lo pruebes, no lo podrás soltar"

El juego del amor nunca había sido tan divertido con ninguna de mis anteriores amantes, pero con el era distinto, y sabía perfectamente el porque, porque lo amaba, a pesar de todos los obstáculos que habíamos pasado, lo seguía amando

Justo cuando las caricias tomaban ya dimensiones altamente deseadas pasó algo inexplicable, la sensación de caída se apodero de ambos, todo se volvió negro y un extraño remolino nos absorbía

Y entre todo esto juraba que a lo lejos podía ver brillar un par de palabras en dorado "**Harry Potter"**

-**_Mmhh… ¿Donde estoy?..._ – me pregunte en alto mientras miraba a mi alrededor, hacía frío, estaba oscuro y el hecho de traer mi camisa totalmente abierta y mis pantalones desabrochados no ayudaba a aminorar la sensación**

Estaba en un bosque, oscuro y lúgubre, podía jurar que oía lobos aullar a lo lejos

-**_Shuichi… ¿Donde estas?_- pregunte mientras avanzaba preguntándome donde rayos estábamos y porque mi voz sonaba tan aguda**

-**_¡¡YUKIIII!!... ¡AYUDAAAAA!_- pude escuchar como Shuichi me gritaba, así que corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la dirección de donde venia su voz**

Lo que vi al llegar me helo la sangre, Shu-chan estaba tirado en el piso, con un par de heridas sangrando mientras un enorme lobo estaba sobre el, con la mas clara intención si no de comerlo, si de atacarlo

No lo pensé, me avente sobre el y comencé a golpearlo, pero como era de imaginarse no le hacia ni un rasguño

-**_¡Aléjate de mi Shuichi!_- le gritaba mientras pateaba sus  piernas y colgaba de su lomo**

Logre mi objetivo, la enorme bestia se alejo de Shu-chan para encararme, los ojos inyectados de sangre me dejaron sin aliento, pero no correría, defendería a Shuichi aunque me costara la vida… y al parecer así sería

****

**_-Grrrrrr_- un gruñido a mis espaldas logro distraer al lobo, así que aproveche el momento y corrí rumbo hacia el cuerpo desmayado de Shuichi**

¿Eran las sombras, o Shu-chan lucía mas joven? No tuve tiempo de pensarlo, voltee a ver al lobo y vi como se enfrascaba en una pelea con un gigantesco perro negro, esa era mi oportunidad, me quite la camisa y cubrí el torso desnudo de Shuichi [le había quitado la playera en nuestro pasado arrebato de pasión] y le cargue, estaba mas pesado y mas alto de lo que recordaba

Justo cuando me disponía a correr una voz grito un par de nombres

-**_¡Remus, Sirius! ¡Deténganse!_**

La voz era suplicante, de un muchacho, no mayor a los 16 años, a través de los pocos rayos del alba que empezaba a despuntar logre ver su rostro, sus enormes y brillantes ojos verdes resaltaban bajo su negra cabellera, era totalmente opuesto a mi [con mi s ojos pequeños y castaños y me cabellera rubia y corta] pero me recordó mucho a Shu-chan, cabellera igual de revuelta [pero la se Shuichi era roja con tonalidades rosas] y enormes ojos, la diferencia es que los de Shuichi eran azules

Vi como el muchacho corría hacia las bestias, pero para mi sorpresa ya solo quedaban un par de hombres, uno muy pálido y más alterado que el otro

-**_¿Están bien?_- pregunto el chico a los hombres y el de la larga cabellera negra respondió un leve si, luego volteo su mirada hacia nosotros, haciendo que el muchacho nos viera**

-**_¿Se encuentran bien?_- me pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza y me acerque un poco nervioso, no entendía que pasaba, pero Shuichi estaba herido y necesitaba ayuda**

Sin hacer mas preguntas nos encaminamos hacia la salida del bosque, donde se alzaba en las cercanías un majestuoso castillo antiguo. Aun era muy temprano, así que entramos y no vimos a nadie

Las paredes eran antiguas y de muy buen gusto, me hubiera fascinado verlas con mayor detenimiento, pero no había tiempo

Llegamos a una pequeña puerta que decía "_Hospital Wing_", de inmediato el joven abrió la puerta y dejo entrar primero a los otros dos hombres, quienes lucían débiles y cansados, en especiales de castaña cabellera, y luego volteo a vernos y sonrió mientras nos hacia señas para pasar

Nada mas entrando una ruidosa enfermera nos recibió

-**_¿Pero que rayos pasa aquí? ¿Como es que se lastimo, quienes son ustedes?_**

-**_Bueno, nosotros..._- comencé a explicar, pero una voz me interrumpió**

-**_Son alumnos de intercambio Poppy_**

-**_Profesor Dumbledore_- dijeron todos al unísono, yo me quede callado, ese nombre se me hacia familiar, ¿Pero de donde?**

**********

            "_Realmente corren rápido_" pensé mientras iba tras Sirius, Remus se había olvidado de tomar la poción y se había convertido en lobo, estaba suelto y muy ansioso

Sirius se estaba quedando en el castillo como la supuesta mascota de Remus, quien había regresado este año para impartir de nuevo DCAO, a petición de Dumbledore

Creo que nunca, en mis 15 años de vida, me imagine ir corriendo tras un lobo y un perro, los quería mucho, es verdad, pero realmente estaba molesto con ellos, habían discutido por una estupidez y por eso Remus había olvidado la poción

Ahora corría tras ellos, no sabía si iban a matarse o Sirius solo intentaría detenerlo para que no dañara a nadie. Cerca del alba logre alcanzarlos

-**_¡Remus, Sirius! ¡Deténganse!_**

Por suerte, con el amanecer Lupin regreso a la normalidad y con ello, todo a la calma, me acerque a ellos y les pregunte si estaban bien, Sirius me respondió que si y luego volteo su mirada hacia algo

Frente a mi estaban dos muchachos, uno rubio, sin camisa cargando a uno mas pequeño, de cabellera en un tono pelirrojo rosado que hacia palidecer al de Ron, traía puesta una camisa mas grande, que supuse era del rubio, estaba inconsciente, el rubio parecía de 16, mientras que el pelirrojo de 14

-**_¿Se encuentran bien?_- pregunto Sirius y el rubio negó con la cabeza mientras se acerco vacilante, entonces pudimos ver que el mas chico venia sangrando**

De inmediato nos dirigimos al castillo, donde Madame Pomfrey los atendió, no teníamos ni idea de que pasaba ni quines eran hasta que llego el director y nos dijo que eran alumnos de intercambio, luego nos pidió a Sirius y a mi salir de la enfermería

-**_¿Que paso?_- pregunte de inmediato a mi padrino**

-**_Moony los estaba atacando cuando llegue, no se nada más_**

No pregunte nada mas, había algo que me preocupaba sobre toda esa situación, pero tendría que esperar a hablar con Dumbledore sobre ello

----------

----------

Bueno, aquí esta, el numero 1 de mi nuevo fic

Y no, no dejare de escribir los otros, ya mero salgo de vacaciones y prometo continuarles =)

Espero les gusten y alguno que otro review, ya sea felicitación, regaño o pedir info. sobre Gravitation

**SAYONARAA!**


	2. Track 2 En el libro

**||_WARNING – ADVERTENCIA: Este fic esta clasificado R (Restricted / Restringido) __POR UNA RAZON, Contiene escenas y temática para mayores de edad (Entiendase contenido explicito -¬¬ bueno, no mucho- relaciones homosexuales, etc.) _QUEDA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD SI LO LEES O NO_, Ya estas ADVERTID@ sobre el contenido, __NO deseo reportes o quejas a FF sobre este fic ya que TÚ decidiste entrar a sabiendas de su temática y contenido_**

**Atte. _Fátima Salinas, mejor conocida como Gochi Sakurazukamori ||_**

**~ KISS SHINING ~**

----------

**By Gochi Sakurazukamori**

**_Crossover: Harry Potter / Gravitation_**

****

|| Ningún personaje me pertenece, HP es de Rowling y Gravitation de Maki Murakami, yo solo los junte y los hice bolas ||

**Fic Slash / Yaoi: ****_Harry+Draco – Shuichi+Yuki_**

**Track 2: En el libro**

"_Antiséptico… alcohol… creo que Yuki ha estado limpiando un poco_" pensé mientras poco a poco mi cuerpo regresaba de su viaje al mundo de Morfeo, sentía el delicioso calor de Yuki a mi lado y su aroma a roble y libro nuevo. Sin abrir los ojos me acurruque mas en su pecho y sentí como su abrazo se hacia mas estrecho mientras pude oír un leve "Shu-chan" que escapaba de sus somnolientos labios.

Aun con los ojos cerrados comencé a besar su cuello y sentí como sus manos recorrían mi espalda y buscaban deshacerse débilmente de mi pijama

No recordaba como es que habíamos llegado del sillón a la cama ni a que horas me puse el pijama, solo recordaba vagamente el extraño sueño que acababa de tener, sobre un bosque y un terrible lobo. Sin prestarle importancia continué con mi labor, besando y mordisqueando el cuello de Yuki.

-**_Ejem_**…- una voz me hizo levantar de un salto, mire a mí alrededor… ¡¿Dónde rayos estaba?! Voltee a ver la cama, y vi a un joven de cabellos dorados y cara angelical, ¡¡ESE NO ERA MI YUKI!!

Volví a mirar a mi alrededor y vi un espejo en una pared cercana, si no grite fue porque el shock fue tal que me quede sin aliento.

El reflejo de un joven de cerca de 14 años me devolvía la mirada… ¡Y no solo eso! Me saludaba con una mano en alto. No había duda, la cabellera rojiza, los ojos violetas con tintes azules… era yo hacia 5 años, eso significaba que el muchacho a mi lado era Yuki hacia también 5 años ¿Pero como, porque?

-**_Todo esto tiene una explicación_**

De nuevo esa voz me saco de mis pensamientos, busque al dueño y vi la figura de un hombre viejo, pero lleno de vida, su larga barba tocaba el piso puesto que estaba sentado

-**_¿Donde estoy, quien es usted?_**- pregunte algo exaltado

-**_Tranquilo Shuichi, veras, no se exactamente el motivo, pero ustedes han…_**

-**_Yaaaawwnn…_**- un largo bostezo nos distrajo, voltee a ver a Yuki y vi como despertaba y tras tallarse los ojos me saludaba

-**_Buenos días idiota_**- se acerco y me beso y mi rostro pasó por todas las tonalidades del rojo, no por el beso, sino por que Yuki nunca era tan cariñoso conmigo frente a los demás

-**_Buenos días Yuki, ¿Sabes donde estamos?_** – pregunte de inmediato y el solo asintió poniéndose de pie, vi que aun traía puesto su pantalón de vestir negro y su camisa blanca, se dirigió a lo que parecía el baño, de nuevo voltee a ver al viejo y este me sonrió

-**_¿Dónde estamos?_**- volví a preguntar mientras me ponía de pie

-**_Se que te parecerá raro, pero están en Hogwarts_**

-**_¡HOGWARTS! ¿E-esto es una broma verdad?_**- dije mientras movía las manos torpemente de arriba a abajo, como era posible estar en un lugar ficticio, ¿Sería acaso una broma de Yuki o Hiro?

-**_No, no es una broma_**- dijo Yuki saliendo del baño con una toalla sobre el cuello

-**_¿Como es posible entonces?_**- pregunte y el solo levanto los hombros en signo claro de ignorancia, luego volteo a ver al viejo de quien para ese momento sospechaba de su identidad

-**_Aun no estamos seguros del porque llegaron aquí ni de cómo puedan regresar, lo único que podemos hacer es darles alojamiento en el colegio, pero no podemos decirles a los estudiantes de donde vienen_**

-**_Un momento_**- interrumpí –**_Usted sabes que esto… es un… bueno, un libro_- el viejo asintió y yo me sorprendí mucho – **_¿Como, como es posible? ¿No se siente deprimido de saber que usted es solo un personaje en un libro?_****

-**_No, este mundo es tan real como el tuyo, solo que esta ubicado en… como decirlo… otra dimensión, bueno, no sigamos hablando, seguro tienen hambre, haré que los elfos les traigan de comer, además es domingo, hay que aprovechar para que vayan al callejón Diagon por las cosas que necesitaran para las clases_**

-**_Eso quiere decir que pasaremos por estudiantes_**- murmuro Yuki, pero lo suficientemente alto como para ser oído

-**_Así es_**- respondió y no pude evitar ponerme muy feliz, desde que había comenzado a leer la serie de libros siempre me pregunte como sería estar en Hogwarts

-**_¡¡¡CHEEEEESEEE!!!_**- grite y salte como loco por toda la habitación, no sabia como rayos estudiaríamos sin poseer magia, pero en ese momento no me importo, de pronto el viejo, quien sin duda era Dumbledore, se puso de pie

-**_Por cierto, tomen esto_**- nos ofreció un dulce y ambos lo cominos, de inmediato sentimos un fuerte dolor mientras el decía

-**_Lo siento chicos, pero hasta que encontremos una solución a esto, no deben recordar que vienen de fuera, pondrían en peligro la salud de mis estudiantes…_**

Fue lo ultimo que alcance a oír antes de caer desmayado

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"_Es calido, muy calido... huele como a chicle y fresas… sin duda es Shu-chan" , abrí los ojos y le vi dormido junto a mi, no podía recordar nada, de donde venía ni que hacía en Hogwarts… de hecho, no podía recordar donde vivía ni donde había conocido a Shuichi. Acerque mi rostro y lo bese, despertándolo sin querer_

-**_La li ho Yuki_**- susurro somnoliento mientras sonreía

-**_Hola idiota_**- respondí mientras alborotaba se cabello, de pronto una voz captó nuestra atención

-**_Que bueno que despiertan_**

-**_Profesor Dumbledore_**- respondió Shu-chan – **_¿Podría decirnos que paso y que estamos haciendo aquí?_**

-**_Bueno…_** -comenzó- **_Es lógico que no recuerden mucho, ya que fueron atacados por un lobo cerca del bosque prohibido, así que se los diré, ustedes son alumnos de intercambio, vienen de una escuela en el oriente, la Maho no hi, llegaron apenas ayer, pero perdieron el rumbo y terminaron en el bosque prohibido, un lugar muy peligroso si me permiten decir, los encontró uno de mis estudiantes, Shuichi tu estabas inconsciente mientras el joven Yuki te protegía_**

-**_¿De verdad?_**- pregunto ese tonto mientras me veía de reojo, no pude evitar sonrojarme 

-**_Así es_**- respondió –**_Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que coman, después saldrán rumbo al callejón Diagon a comprar sus cosas, que se perdieron en el ataque_**

Al decir esto de la nada apareció una bandeja con muchas clases de comida, Shu-chan de inmediato comenzó a comer, yo le seguí mientras el director se despedía

-**_Nos veremos en la cena, uno de mis mejores estudiantes los acompañara al callejón_**- y sin mas, salió

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

-**_Señor Potter, señor Potter_**- oí como alguien me hablaba y me encontré con la cabeza de mi casa, la profesora McGonagall, tanto Ron como Hermione me miraron extrañados, sobretodo Herm, en cuyo rostro se dibujaba la expresión de "_¿Qué hiciste ahora?_"

-**_¿Ocurre algo malo profesora?_**- pregunte y una sonrisa en su rostro me indico que todo estaba bien

-**_No, nada de eso Potter, ¿Podrías acompañarme un momento, por favor?_**

Yo asentí mientras me alejaba de mis amigos quienes iban rumbo a nuestra primera clase, herbología. Rápidamente llegamos al frente de la enfermería, donde nos detuvimos

-**_Bien Potter, el profesor Dumbledore me ha mandado pedirte un favor, ¿Podrías acompañar a los dos jóvenes de intercambio al callejón Diagon? Como en el ataque perdieron todas sus cosas, será necesario conseguir nuevas antes de mañana_**

-**_Claro, con gusto_**- respondí mientras hacía memoria, no recordaba haber visto ninguna pertenencia en el lugar, supuse que las habían perdido en otro sitio, pero si era así, ¿No podía ir Hagrid a recuperarlas?

-**_Bien, te dejo, por cierto, todas tus clases están justificadas, incluso pociones_**- recalco lo último al ver mi rostro de incredulidad y sin mas se marcho, ahí estaba yo, frente a la enfermería para acompañar a un par de estudiantes nuevos al callejón Diagon

Entre y vi que solo estaba el joven de pelo rubio arreglándose la camisa frente al espejo, mientras metía una pequeña cajita en su bolsillo

-**_Buenos días_**- salude y el volteo a verme, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, inclino la cabeza y volvió su rostro de nuevo al espejo mientras decía un leve "_Buenos días_", no supe que hacer, parecía enojado o siempre era así de serio, recordé que cuando veníamos rumbo al castillo no dijo absolutamente nada

De pronto la puerta del baño se abrió y la figura del chico de rojiza cabellera apareció

-**_¡¡LA LI HO!!-_** saludo alegremente mientras corría hacía a mi y me ofrecía la mano, la cual acepté con agrado, era totalmente opuesto al otro chico, además de mas joven

**_-Mucho gusto, soy Harry Potter y seré quien los lleve al callejón Diagon_**- me sorprendió que no reaccionaran como todos cuantos me conocían, es decir, con sorpresa y asombro

-**_Hola, soy Shindou, Shuichi Shindou_**- dijo el pelirrojo, luego volteo a ver al rubio y agrego –**_El es Yuki, Eiri Yuki_**

-**_Mucho gusto_**- salude y el rubio se dirigió a mi y extendió sui mano, luego volteo a ver s Shindou

-**_¿Estas listo tonto?_**

-**_¡Hai!_**- respondió el otro, quien vestía un pantalón verde oscuro tipo militar, pero sin las manchas y una sudadera de manga y cuello largo color naranja con cierre al frente, que resaltaba sus cabello enormemente

De inmediato caminamos rumbo a la dirección, donde por vía polvos flu llegamos al Caldero Chorreante, salimos por la puerta de atrás y tras golpear los ladrillos adecuados con mi varita se abrió el paso al famoso callejón Diagon

Una vez fuera nos encaminamos rumbo a Gringotts, donde sacamos algo de dinero de una cuenta provisional que Dumbledore les había dejado, aparentemente también habían perdido su llave del banco oriental, por lo cual no podían hacer una transferencia desde su cuenta en el oriente

Compramos las túnicas y los libros, Shindou iría a quinto, conmigo, mientras que Yuki iría a sexto, luego, al ultimo, pasamos a Ollivanders, siempre me había gustado visitar ese lugar, por eso lo deje al ultimo

-**_Buenos días_**- salude al entrar y pronto apareció frente al mostrador el viejo Ollivanders. Tardamos cerca de 15 minutos en  el lugar, ya que, aunque Shindou consiguió su varita casi de inmediato, en dos intentos consiguió una bella varita, 29 centímetros, madera de cedro, pluma de fénix, flexible, Yuki tardo más y tras 15 tediantes intentos consiguió la suya, 35 centímetros, roble, fibra de corazón de dragón

Salimos y cuando pasamos por la tienda de Artículos de calidad para el juego de quidditch Shindou volvió a detenerse, miraba las escobas con emoción mientras yo le explicaba cuales creía eran las mejores, mientras Yuki miraba el aparador de la tienda de mascotas, cuando por fin pude despegar a Shindou del aparador alcanzamos a Yukii, quien miraba una lechuza con detenimiento mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, entonces eso era la cajita que vi guardaba en la enfermería

-**_¿Fumas?_**- pregunte y el solo asintió, luego, tras tirar la colilla del cigarro entro a la tienda, Shindou y yo lo seguimos, a los pocos minutos salimos con un par de lechuzas, la de Shindou parda y la de Yuki negra, caminamos un rato hasta que…

-**_¡Woooow!_**- exclamo Shindou mientras corría rumbo al aparador de Florean Fortescue donde una docena de letreros con los diferentes tipos de helados aparecían y cambiaban de lugar, tan pronto como lo alcanzamos, Yuki le jalo del brazo hacia dentro del establecimiento, los seguí y vi como Shindou escogía un helado de varios sabores con ojos brillantes y emocionados mientras Yuki pagaba, al salir ocurrió algo que me sorprendió de sobremanera, Shindou tomo del brazo a Yuki y tras susurrar un "_Gracias"…¡Lo besó!_

-**_De nada Shu-chan_**- respondió Yuki y acaricio su cabello, luego volteo a verme y solo pude articular un "_Nos vamos, es tarde"_

Shindou acepto y partimos de vuelta al Caldero, donde regresamos al castillo, una vez ahí Dumbledore me despidió y se quedo con ambos chicos

Rumbo al comedor para cenar no podía quitar esa imagen de mi mente ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? No es que tuviera nada en contra de los gays, pero no imagine que ellos dos fueran pareja, ¡Eran tan distintos! Yuki era mas callado, y en cierto punto, violento y poco amable, ¡Por Dios, vivía llamándolo tonto o idiota! Shindou era todo un brillo, amable, hiperactivo y un poco loco. Eran como luz y sombra

Entre al comedor y de inmediato divise a mis compañeros, me dirigí hasta ellos, en el camino sentí una mirada sobre mi, busque al dueño y mi rostro no pudo expresar mayor desagrado al encontrarlo

El estupido de Malfoy me miraba y una sonrisa insolente reinaba en su rostro, posiblemente estaba en algún problema por faltar a clases y el muy idiota lo sabía…

----------

----------

¡Listo!... ¡Wooow, 14 reviews! No espere recibir tantos, bueno, agradezco a:

_Reviews de HP:_

**Kokoro-Yana19**.-  Me alegra que te gustara, si, ya me han dicho que mis fics tan medio tronados, pero bueno, así soy yo XDD, a mi tb me fascina Shuichi, pero creo que a quien mas adoro es a Sakuma-chan ^^

**estartea****-snape.- Gracias, aquí esta el nuevo chap**

**Malu**** Snape Rickman**.- Gracias, es bueno que te guste, tu eres de las pocas que apoyan todos mis fics ^_^ Respecto a Torbellino, pues creo que nomás saliendo de vaca lo actualizo

**Renialt**** Shirou.- Pos si, aki estoy dando lata aún XD y ni creas, no he puesto reviews, pero si me he leido tu traducción [esa escena en el baño… *¬*] Gracis por apoyarme**

**Vrag**.- Pues si, creo ke lo de la Cosa me kedo cura XD, y si, habra muuuucho yaoi, bueno, kizas no tanto, pero si =)

**Paola**.- Pues gracias por leer, te aseguro que Draquito no tardara en aparecer [=) es mi fagorito tb]

**Setsuna**.- Pos si, es uno de los mas raros que he hecho [y visto] pero es que siempre era HP y CSS y pos como amo Gravitation, pos lo quise poner

**Amazona Verde**.- Pues si, disminuyeron de edad, si no, no podrían ser estudiantes J y lo de la mezcla, ya lo veras ^^

**Flaca Potter**.- Gracias por leer, aquí esta el nuevo cap

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI**.- Pos que bueno que te leas algo de HP, es muy bueno y Gravi tb, espero me sigas apoyando, lo de las casas, aun te dejare en misterio )=)

**Txiri**.- Gracias, sigue apoyando este fic J

**niky_chan**.- Pos te recomiendo el anime, y no, no es en el tercer libro, generalmente me gusta situarlos en un **Universo Alterno**, en 5to año y no, aun no leo el 5to libro

_Reviews de Gravitation:_

**GothBunny**.- Gracias, sigue apoyando este fic, porfavor

**nat****-chan07.- Aquí este el new chap, ojala y te guste**

Por sus reviews, realmente me animan a escribir y desarrollar esta loca idea XD

**_Info. para las de HP_**

Ahora, creo que debo poner una pequeña sección donde explique un poco mas sobre Gravitation, así que ahí va lo primero

Si se pregunta porque a cada rato Yuki insulta a Shu-chan, bueno, creo que es una manera retorcida de mostrar cariño ^,^U, y si, así le dice en la serie ["ana baka"] o algo así

**_Personajes_**

En Gravitation hay muchos personajes, que giran alrededor de nuestros protas, algunos importantes son:

**Nakano Hiroshi "Hiro" _[19 años]_**  
Mejor amigo de Shuichi, es el guitarrista de su banda, Bad Luck, es muy bueno con Shu-chan y lo defiende a morir, es amable con todos, calmado y muy maduro, pero como su amigo, esta un poco loco, es sumamente inteligente y en referencia a sus preferencias, es bisexual [estando enamorado de Shuichi al inicio de la serie, pero luego se enamora de una chica]

**Fujisaki Suguru_ [16 años]_**  
Es otro amigo de Shu-chan y Hiro, el tercer miembro de la banda encargado de sintetizador y el teclado, es el más maduro y responsable, siendo el quien mantiene la banda unida y trabajando, la mayoría de las veces, es poco lo que realmente se habla de el, pero sabemos que es el primo del director de la compañía N.G Productions, que promueve la banda. El es Hetero

**Seguchi Tohma _[32 años]_**  
Dueño de N.G. Productions y tecladista de la famosa banda ya desintegrada Nittle Grasper, es el cuñado de Yuki y el jefe de Shuichi, es inteligente y calculador, sobre protector de Yuki, al cual quiere mas que nada en el mundo. Sin duda un personaje carismático y que terminaras odiando y queriendo al mismo tiempo. No hay mucho que decir, desea que Bad Luck triunfe más allá que Nittle Grasper, pero desea más que nada a Shuichi lejos de Yuki [al menos al principio]. Supongo que es Hetero y que el cariño que siente por Yuki es de hermandad, pero eso… quien sabe…

**Sakuma Ryuichi _[31 años]_**  
Si hay un personaje que amar en Gravitation, ese es Ryuichi, vocalista de Nittle Grasper y buen amigo de Shuichi y Tohma, es sin duda el personaje mas carismático y simpático de la serie, travieso, juguetón e infantil, actúa mas como un niño de 3 años que respecto a su edad. Es el típico personaje que anima a todos con una sonrisa y un comentario o comportamiento estupido XD. Sin duda es la cosa mas linda de todo Gravitation, quien junto a su conejo de peluche, **Kumagoro [a quien no suelta para nada y habla y juega con el como si fuera real ^^U] alegran el día y dan al anime ese toque cómico que solo el puede dar.**

Bien, eso es todo por ahora, prometo agregar mas luego [segurito meteré alguno de estos personajes luego, pero eso será de ver ^_^]

Espero reviews, se cuidan

¡SAYONARAAAAAA!


	3. Track 3: La decision es del sombrero

**||_WARNING – ADVERTENCIA: Este fic esta clasificado R (Restricted / Restringido) __POR UNA RAZON, Contiene escenas y temática para mayores de edad (Entiendase contenido explicito -¬¬ bueno, no mucho- relaciones homosexuales, etc.) _QUEDA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD SI LO LEES O NO_, Ya estas ADVERTID@ sobre el contenido, __NO deseo reportes o quejas a FF sobre este fic ya que TÚ decidiste entrar a sabiendas de su temática y contenido_**

**Atte. _Fátima Salinas, mejor conocida como Gochi Sakurazukamori ||_**

**~ KISS SHINING ~**

----------

**By Gochi Sakurazukamori**

**_Crossover: Harry Potter / Gravitation_**

****

|| Ningún personaje me pertenece, HP es de Rowling y Gravitation de Maki Murakami, yo solo los junte y los hice bolas ||

**Fic Slash / Yaoi: ****_Harry+Draco – Shuichi+Yuki_**

**Track 3.- La elección es del sombrero**

                        "_Nota mental: No volver a viajar nunca por vía polvos flu"- me decía mientras limpiaba el polvo de mi camisa y mis pantalones, necesitaría un baño, eso era seguro… ¿Realmente alguien disfrutaba esa clase de viajes?_

-**_¡Wiiii! Fue genial ¿¡Cierto Yuki!?_**-pregunto Shu-chan muy emocionado aun con ceniza en el rostro y ropa, con lo cual tuve que tragarme mis anteriores palabras

-**_Muchachos, casi es la hora de la cena, les parece si me siguen, necesitan ser seleccionados_**

-**_¿Seleccionados?_**- pregunte sin querer, lo cual lamente de sobremanera, mientras nos cambiábamos a nuestras túnicas nuevas en la oficina del director y rumbo al comedor tuve que soportar un discurso kilométrico sobre Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, las cuatro casa del colegio y la descripción de cada una de ellas por parte del director… a veces ese viejo podía ser tan molesto…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

-**_¿Donde estabas compañero?_**- pregunto Ron mientras me sentaba a su lado y miraba a la mesa de los maestros, aun no llegaba Dumbledore, eso explicaba la falta de comida, aunque si no se apresuraba se armaría un motín… el rostro de Fred y George tenía ese brillo de travesura que solo la comida podía calmar

-**_¿Harry?_**- la voz de Ron me regreso a la realidad

-**_¿Eh?_**

-**_¿Cómo que "Eh"? te he estado hablando por mas de 2 minutos y tu como lelo en la luna_**

-**_Perdón, no me di cuenta_**- respondí un poco avergonzado -**_¿Qué me decías?_**

-**_Aay_****_ amigo, nunca cambias… te pregunte donde estabas_**

-**_Ah, eso, pues al rato te digo, por cierto… ¿Saben si me metí en algún problema? El estupido de Malfoy no deja de verme con esa sonrisa insolente_**- voltee a ver de reojo a la mesa de los Slytherin… ahí estaba, el maldito de Malfoy perforándome con la mirada… ¡¿Qué rayos pasaba?!

Justo en ese momento entro Dumbledore por la puerta que se encontraba junto a la mesa de los profesores y todos guardaron silencio

-**_Buenos noches queridos alumnos, esta noche, tengo un importante anuncio que hacerles, y antes de que se arme una revolución por la falta de comida…_**- pude ver como el director miraba a todos, especialmente a Fred y George, los cuales adoptaron su mejor cara de inocencia -**_… sin mas preámbulo es un placer presentarles a estos dos jóvenes de intercambio que estarán con ustedes a partir de hoy y por algún tiempo, pasen por favor_**

Justo en ese momento vi como Shindou y Yuki salían por la misma puerta por la que Dumbledore lo había hecho

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

-**_Esperen aquí por favor hasta que les llame_**- nos dijo el director mientras entraba en una pequeña puerta de madera, se podía oír el barullo de los demás estudiantes afuera, pronto seria la selección… estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, así que hice lo que generalmente hago cuando mis nervios dominan mi mente: Hablar mucho

-**_Y tu que crees, ¿Estaremos en la misma casa?..._**

-**_Oi_ [expresión como "¡Hey!"]**

-**_…Ojala que si, no soportaría estar en otra diferente a la tuya…_**

-**_Oi_****_…_**

-**_…Claro que somos tan distintos que no creo que toquemos donde mismo…_**

-**_Oi_****_…_**

-**_…Pero será triste, tu iras a sexto y yo a quinto y ni siquiera tendremos clases juntas…_**

-**_Oi_****_…_**

-**_Aunque supongo que tendemos algunas horas lib…_**- no pude terminar, como cada vez que hablaba demasiado, Yuki terminaba hartándose hasta el punto de callarme de la única manera que podía hacerlo, besándome

-**_No te preocupes Shu-chan, todo ira bien_**- me dijo y por algún extraño motivo, todo el nerviosismo se fue

-**_Yuki..._**- sonreí mientras sentía como su mano acariciaba mi cabello, aunque sus ojos no cambiaran casi nunca esa expresión fría y sin emociones sabia lo mucho que me quería

A lo lejos se alcanzaba a escuchar la voz del director

"_… es un placer presentarles a estos dos jóvenes de intercambio que estarán con ustedes a partir de hoy y por algún tiempo, pasen por favor_"

Esa era la señal, estaba por comenzar a caminar, sentía los pies de plomo y cada paso me costaba un enorme esfuerzo, no hube dado tres pasos cuando Yuki me detuvo y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, luego se adelanto sin decir absolutamente nada, yo le seguí a través de la puerta

La escena que se mostraba ante mi era impresionante, una gran habitación con cuatro mesas repletas de estudiantes, velas flotaban en el techo, el cual reflejaba el cielo nocturno, con sus estrellas y la hermosa luna

-**_Ellos son Shindou Shuichi y Uesugi Eiri, son estudiantes procedentes de _****_la Maho_****_ no hi, espero se lleven bien con ellos_- vi como los alumnos comenzaron a cuchichear sobre nosotros, pero eso no me sorprendía, lo que si era que Dumbledore había citado el verdadero apellido de Yuki, Yuki era solo un sobrenombre que usaba, Eiri era su nombre y Uesugi su apellido… no tenia gran idea del porque de esto, pero nunca le había dado importancia, para mi Yuki era Yuki, no importaba si ese no era su apellido**

Pronto todo murmullo callo, una mujer con aspecto gruñón entro a la sala cargando un viejo sombrero raído por los años

-**_Shindou, Shuichi, ven_**- me llamo, me acerque algo nervioso, pero me tranquilice cuando coloco el sombrero en mi cabeza

"_Vaya, vaya… que tenemos aquí… mmmhh… estas lleno de energía y bondad… si, lo puedo ver bien… además puedo ver como tu corazón esta lleno de valor… que harías cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a quienes quieres… es mas que obvio que serás…_" -**_¡GRYFFINDOR!_**

Una de las mesas, donde estaba Harry, llenaba de aplausos el recinto, camine un poco nervioso al lugar que Harry y un par de gemelos de pelirroja cabellera me ofrecían. De inmediato voltee a ver a Yuki

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

-**_Uesugi, Eiri_**- vi como la mujer me llamaba y sin perder tiempo camine hacia ella, al igual que a Shu-chan me coloco el sombrero y una vocecita sonó en mi mente

"_Oh… vaya… que curiosa mentecita… creo que podrías quedar casi en cualquier casa… aunque pensándolo bien, no, no tienes madera para Hufflepuff, no eres la clase de muchacho que seria seleccionado por Helga… mmm… creo que tampoco serias buen Gryffindor… te falta algo en ese corazón para ser un digno representante de esa casa…_

_Mmmmhh__ que difícil, tienes la inteligencia de un Ravenclaw… y la astucia de un Slytherin… no estoy seguro, podrías ser muy bueno en cualquiera de ambas casas… brillando en cualquiera de las dos… tienes buenos sentimientos como un Ravenclaw… pero una actitud por de mas Slytherin…"_

No tenia ni idea cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo que ya me estaba impacientando y mucho

"_¿Así que te impacientas, eh?_"

"_Si_"

"_Entonces dime tu, ¿Que casa quieres?_"

"_¡La que sea, no pierdas mas mi valioso tiempo!_"- pensé sintiéndome como un verdadero estupido, estaba discutiendo con un sombrero… y lo peor es que me estaba ganando

"_Ya veo… entonces no te queda otra mas que ser un…_" **_¡SLYTHERIN!_**

El sombrero grito y justo en ese momento, la mesa mas alejada estallo en aplausos y porras, sin pensarlo me dirigí a la mesa, no sin antes voltear a ver a Shuichi, podía ver su decepción por no estar en la misma casa, pero como el lo había dicho, éramos muy diferentes como para tocar juntos

También pude ver el rostro de Potter, juraría que mostraba incredulidad mientras un pelirrojo pecoso le susurraba algo al oído y no dejaba de verme

Llegue al lugar que se me ofrecía, junto a un rubio platinado de ojos plateados, creo que había corrido a una bola de grasa para cederme lugar

-**_Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy_**- me extendió la mano y yo solo la devolví con un "**_Llámame Yuki_"**

-**_Yuki será_**- dijo de forma conciliadora mientras volteaba al frente, los platos vacíos se habían llenado con diferentes tipos de comida, toda lucia deliciosa… pero no me apetecía mucho comerla, nunca había sido de buen colmillo, me serví un poco de pavo y aunque busque vino por todos lados no encontré nada, solo en la mesa de los profesores, pero por mas que quisiera, jamás iría a pedir, no me quedo de otra que sacar un pequeño frasco con licor que traía en el pantalón y darle un buen sorbo ante la atónita mirada de mis compañeros de casa mas cercanos

-**_¿De donde sacaste eso?_**- pregunto casi en un susurro uno de pelo negro, quien después me enteraría se llamaba Blaise Zabini

-**_Ya lo traía_**- respondí cerrándolo y guardándolo bajo mi túnica

-**_Chido_- dijeron al unísono un par de monigotes que no lucían más estupidos porque eso seria imposible**

-…-

Tras esto, comí poco, quería ir a fumar un poco, además el hambre se me había ido…por otro lado, pude ver como ese tonto comía como desesperado, sobretodo las cosas dulces. Sonreí para mis adentros, ya me lo imaginaba quejándose sobre la falta de Pockys de fresa, sus dulces favoritos

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

¡SLYTHERIN!

Lo sabia… mi Yuki estará en otra casa… claro que no podía ser diferente

-**_En Slytherin… pobre, yo pensé que era bueno_**- dijo un pelirrojo con pecas al oído de Harry, pero yo lo pude oír perfectamente

-**_¡No digas cosas malas de Yuki!_**- le reprendí asustándolo un poco, a Harry también si debo decir, el pelirrojo me miro como si tuviera algo pintado en la cara

-**_¡Pero es Slytherin! Ningún Slytherin es bueno_**- volvió a decir

-**_¡Pero Yuki si lo es!_**- le grite de nuevo llamando un poco la atención de mis compañeros de casa mas cercanos

-**_Tranquilos, tranquilos, miren, ya apareció la comida_**- intervino Harry, y yo, como traía un hambre atroz de inmediato comencé a comer

-**_¡Itadakimas!_**- grite y comencé a devorar todo, en especial lo dulce, que era mi favorito

-**_Es de buen colmillo_**- dijo una chica de alborotada cabellera y ojos castaños

-**_Así parece_**- respondió el pelirrojo ya más calmado

-**_¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué no hay Pockys de fresa?!_**- me queje un poco, era mi postre favorito, mucha de la gente se había ido ya, por eso casi nadie me escucho

-**_¿Pockys?_**- pregunto Harry

-**_Oh, es la comida mas deliciosa del planeta, son palitos de galleta alargados, generalmente están cubiertos de chocolate… pero los de fresa son mejo…res_**- apenas pude terminar mi frase, lo único que podía hacer era mirar como un par de Pockys de fresa eran sostenidos por una mano familiar

-**_Yuki… ¿Cómo…?_** – pregunte sorprendido mientras volteaba a mirarle, mis nuevos compañeros también lo miraban, incluso los de su mesa, lucia la misma expresión de siempre, pero un brillo en sus ojos que seguramente nadie mas notaba me dijo mas que mil palabras

-**_Ten idiota, los compre en Florean Fortescue_**- me dijo con ese tono de voz de fastidio que me volvía loco- **_Yuki…_- los tome y vi como sonreía casi imperceptiblemente, simplemente no lo pude resistir**

-**_¡¡ YUKI !!_**- grite mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos y lo hacia caer de espaldas en el piso, realmente no me importo mucho la posición ni la situación, lo bese con ternura, ese era su premio por tan bella sorpresa… aunque supongo que no fui el único sorprendido esa noche

----------

----------

Listo! Uno mas y van 3! Espero les guste, me esforcé mucho para no meter a Ryuichi aun, pero es que todavía no queda.. si, si lo meteré.. es un amor!

Bueno, agradezco a: 

**niky_chan****.-**  _Si, si conozco GW, lo de las casas ya lo viste_

**Mystis**** Spiro.- **_Pos si, adolecente y bonito.. y lo de Ryu-chan.. pos claro, tu solo espera_

**Vrag****.-** _Pos pronto, pronto, solo tenia que establecer esto de las casas y si, confirmado, Ryu-chan estara_****

**Amaly**** Malfoy.-** _Pos es bueno que te llamen la atención, significa que hago bien mi trabajo _

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI.-** _Pos onde kede, aun asi me llega =) pos si, es igual XDD pero ta medio tonto_

**Akari**** Sakurazuka.-** _Pos lo importante es ke llego este, cuidate y sigue apoyando!_

**Shu_chan****.-** _Gracias! Sigue leyendo please!_

SAYONARA!


	4. Track 4: ¿El principe de las serpientes?

**||_WARNING – ADVERTENCIA: Este fic esta clasificado R (Restricted / Restringido) _POR UNA RAZON_, Contiene escenas y temática para mayores de edad (Entiendase contenido explicito -¬¬ bueno, no mucho- relaciones homosexuales, etc.) __QUEDA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD SI LO LEES O NO, Ya estas ADVERTID@ sobre el contenido, __NO deseo reportes o quejas a FF sobre este fic ya que TÚ decidiste entrar a sabiendas de su temática y contenido_**

**Atte. _Fátima Salinas, mejor conocida como Gochi Sakurazukamori ||_**

**Fe de erratas: _Bien, antes de comenzar, debo pedir una disculpa y corregir un error, en el pasado capitulo describí el postre favorito de Shuichi como Pockey, pero en realidad es Pocky, ante esto, pido disculpas y espero no haberlos confundido, ya corregí el error_**

_También he llamado a Yuki como Eiri… se supone que debía llamarlo por su apellido y Eiri es su nombre, ya lo he corregido, así que gomme y espero no cometer más errores_

_-----_

**~ KISS SHINING ~**

----------

**By Gochi Sakurazukamori**

**_Crossover: Harry Potter / Gravitation_**

****

|| Ningún personaje me pertenece, HP es de Rowling y Gravitation de Maki Murakami, yo solo los junte y los hice bolas ||

**Fic Slash / Yaoi: ****_Harry+Draco – Shuichi+Yuki_**

**Track 4: ¿El príncipe de las serpientes?**

            "_Dolor de cabeza… una cama fría y vacía… ¿Discutí con Shuichi?_" Me pregunte a mi mismo mientras me acomodaba en la cama sin conseguirlo… me había acostumbrado tanto a Shu-chan en mi lecho que sin el no podía dormir a gusto

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y me vi solo en una lúgubre y húmeda habitación con decorativos en verde y plateado

-**_¿Dónde rayos estoy?_- pregunte en voz alta, forzando a mi dolorida cabeza a recordar**

-**_Señor, esta usted en su habitación señor_- me respondió una voz aguda y chillona junto a mi cama, era un elfo domestico… yo nunca tuve uno… entonces todo regreso como cascada a mi memoria…**

"-**_No, no me equivoque_- murmure mientras veía como Shu-chan se quejaba muy alto sobre la falta de pockys de fresa, sin pensarlo dos veces me levante mientras metía mi mano en el bolsillo de mi túnica**

Sin tardar demasiado me acerque a su mesa, me pare junto a el sin que se diera cuenta y mientras daba su explicación sobre los pockys saque un paquete de mi bolsillo y lo puse frente a el

-**_…pero los de fresa son mejo…res_- se detuvo y miro los pockys que sostenía, casi de inmediato volteo a verme -****_Yuki… ¿Cómo…?_- me preguntó, pude ver las caras incrédulas de sus compañeros y de los míos, pero esas cosas nunca me habían importado**

-**_Ten idiota, los compre en Florean Fortescue_- le dije sin emoción aparente, pero en realidad estaba muy satisfecho de haberle alegrado la noche**

-**_…Yuki… ¡¡YUKI!!_- ese tonto gritó mi nombre mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos tan repentinamente que caí de espaldas, sin siquiera darme tiempo a reaccionar comenzó a besarme con ternura… debo admitir que los besos fueron maravillosos, claro que lo hubieran sido mas si hubiéramos estado solos en una habitación con una confortable cama y no en el piso del gran comedor del colegio con medio cuerpo estudiantil observándonos**

-**_¡¡Holy crap!!_**- grito un pelirrojo de pecas que estaba junto a Potter y una chica con cabello esponjoso

"_¡Dios Santo!... ¡Imposible!... ¡Mira, mira, se están besando esos dos chicos!... ¡Jovencitos!..._" y algunos otras expresiones empezaron a llenar la sala murmuradas por la bola de ociosos que eran mis nuevos compañeros… juraría incluso que un par de pelirrojos gritaron algo como "_¡Viólatelo, viólatelo!"_

Sin batallar demasiado me puse de pie y levante a Shu-chan con mi diestra al mismo tiempo, luego le acomode  la túnica, le besé con pasión, le dije un breve "_Buenas noches tonto_" y salí de la sala sin mirar atrás y sin esperar a nadie

A los pocos segundos cuatro compañeros me alcanzaron en el pasillo y el rubio que se había presentado antes como Draco Mal-no-se-que me encaro

-**_¡Besaste a un Gryffindor!_**- su voz sonaba entre reclamo y sorpresa

-**_¿Y?_**- pregunté sin siquiera poner atención al otro

-**_¡_****_Como que "¿Y?"… ¡Los Gryffindor son escoria!... ¡Las serpientes no nos llevamos con ellos!_**

-**_…_**- seguí mi camino sin saber a donde iba, solo seguía a un par de compañeros que alcancé a divisar, además estaba algo sorprendido, no me recrimino por besar a un chico, sino por besar a un Gryffindor… se que en el mundo mágico la homosexualidad no es tan atacada, pero aun así me sorprendí

-**_¿¡No piensas responderme!?_**- pregunto y yo solo le mire con esos ojos que varios me han dicho parecen de asesino

-**_Yo solo besé a mi novio… ¿Algún inconveniente "señor_"?__**- respondí con voz venenosa y cínica… era claro porque el estupido sombrero ese me había seleccionado para esa casa… contrario a lo que pensaba, no estallo en reclamos o furia, solo se fue sin decir nada, pero sin gritar o discutir

Los seguí hasta una pared común y corriente en las mazmorras… o eso parecía, el moreno, Zabini, dijo una contraseña "_Veneno Irresistible" y una puerta se comenzó a abrir de entre los ladrillos, una vez adentro el rubio voltea a verme_

-**_Soy el prefecto, así que sígueme, te indicare tu habitación_**

Y así lo hice, llegue a una habitación fría y lúgubre… donde me encontraba ahora… no tenía ganas de levantarme, pero ya eran las 6 y si no me apuraba no alcanzaría a desayunar

Mire a mi mesita de noche por costumbre en busca de mis calmantes… pero recordé que hacía mas de un año que no los tomaba… ahora tenia un calmante tamaño natural de carne y hueso que muchas veces no me calmaba del todo, pero que no me hacia daño, al contrario, me hacía mucho bien… algo de lo que tarde mas de un mes en explicar y convencer a Tohma, mi cuñado… tenía la manía de sobreprotegerme

Sin perder mas tiempo salí de la cama y me dispuse a tomar un baño, era mi primer día de clases y no quería causar mala impresión

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Rubia cabellera y platinados ojos… carácter altivo y ¿Porque negarlo? Belleza avasalladora… si, ese era yo, Draco Malfoy, quizás el chico mas sexy que jamás haya pisado este colegio

Generalmente las mañanas son horas privilegiadas para mí, cuando bajo todos me saludan con respeto y murmuran sobre mi, ¿Qué? No lo se, pero el hecho de llamar la atención es suficiente para mi… pero esa mañana fue distinta, si, bajé como todas las mañanas y si, me saludaron, pero, para mi desagrado, yo no era el tópico principal de la conversación

-**_Si, fue sorprendente, lastima que te fuste temprano anoche… de lo que te perdiste_**-**charlaban un par de chicas cerca de la puerta**

-**_ ¡Si hombre!, ¿Quién lo diría?... pero ese Yuki calló incluso a Malfoy… es genial_**- alcancé a oír a un par de chicos hablar cerca de la chimenea

Me disponía a callarles la boca cuando un murmuro general llenó la sala común

"_Mira, ahí viene_", "_Es el, es el_", "_Buenos días Yuki" y cosas por el estilo se alcanzaron a escuchar cuando el tal Yuki bajo por la escalera, muchas chicas se acercaron a el intentando coquetear, me pareció incluso oír a una decir "__Esta muy bueno, yo le quito lo gay aquí mismo"_

El insolente saludo a todas con una sonrisa de conquistador poco serio, de esas que se usan para derretir a las chicas… las cuales conocía a la perfección porque yo mismo las usaba muy seguido

Luego sin mas salió de la sala común dejando a mas de una suspirando

-**_¡_****_Wow, lo viste? Esta más bueno que ningún otro Slytherin_**

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, apenas acababa de llegar anoche y ya tenia a todos a sus pies… eso no lo permitiría, ese maldito pagaría y muy caro

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"_obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete_

_hibi-wareta__ rojou ni toketa shigunaru wa kizuato dake nokoshite-iku_" [*]

Podía escucharla claramente… era una canción…  si, una bella voz cantaba una canción en un idioma extranjero…

"_madoronda noizu ga asu o keshi-saru mae ni_

_yabou__ ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikakete" [**]_

…Vaya si es bella la voz… ¿Quién será? Realmente me relaja oír su voz, aunque la canción sea muy movida…

"_doko ni mo tomaranai_

_mitasanai__ Emotion shikato kimete oikose yo_

_furueteru__ shai na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte_

_tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World_" [***]

"Creo que ya es hora de levantarse" pensé, además, quería averiguar de quien era la voz, podía oír la canción mezclada con el sonido de la regadera… también podia oír a Ron bostezando, signo de que estaba por levantarse

Sin perder mas tiempo abrí los ojos y me levanté, aun era temprano, así que me pose las gafas y voltee a mí alrededor, Dean, Seamus y Neville aun dormían, Ron también, pero sus constantes movimientos en la cama y los leves "Hermione" mezclados con suaves bostezos que salían de su somnolienta boca me indicaban que estaba por despertar… así que solo quedaba alguien…

-**_¡Ohayô gozaimasu minna_! [****]- saludó Shuichi saliendo del baño con solo el pantalón del uniforme puesto y una toalla cubriéndole el cabello y parte de los hombros, lucia muy feliz y no era para menos… no luego de la "sorpresa" que Yuki**

"**_¡¡YUKI!!_- Gritó Shuichi lanzándose a los brazos de Yuki y tirándolo al piso, cabe decir que ademas de tirarlo lo lleno de besos… lo cual como era de esperarse no pasó desapercibido **

Decir que causó conmoción sería poco, luego de unos segundos, Yuki se puso de pie y levanto a Shuichi con una mano, y tras acomodarle la túnica lo beso con tal vehemencia que hubiera podido revivir a un muerto, antes de salir soltó un "_Buenas noches tonto"  y luego se fue, por otro lado Shuichi se sentó en la mesa a terminar su cena como si nada hubiera pasado_

-**_Oye Shindou tu…_- comenzó Hermione, pero Shuichi la interrumpió **

-**_Shuichi, llámame Shuichi_- siguió comiendo muy alegre**

-**_De acuerdo Shuichi… tu… tu y Uesugi… son…_- no pudo terminar la pregunta, estaba roja como un tomate y parecía incomoda preguntando cosas de esa naturaleza, aunque en el mundo mágico la homosexualidad no es tan controversial, Herm no se podía acostumbrar a ello y ninguno de los demás tenia el valor de terminar la pregunta sobre algo que yo ya sabía perfectamente pero que no quería revelar, prefería que Shuichi lo hiciera**

-**_Pareja, novios para ser mas exactos_- termino la pregunta y tras tomar una gran sorbo de jugo de calabaza se llevo un Pocky de fresa a su boca y  se puso de pie**

-**_Y bien, ¿Dónde esta la sala común? Muero de sueño_**

-**_Es por aquí_- le indique el camino, al ser prefecto de Gryffindor tenía que llevarlo, Herm también era prefecta… pero sencillamente no estaba en condiciones de acompañarlo, la sorpresa del momento aun no se le pasaba**

Pocos minutos transcurrieron para que los demás nos alcanzaran, ya un poco mas curados de la sorpresa, luego de dar las buenas noches, lo conduje a la habitación de los de quinto donde se quedo horas platicando sobre lo poco que recordaba, aparentemente el ataque de Remus les había causado amnesia, también nos bombardeo de preguntas sobre Hogwarts, quidditch y demás

Terminamos durmiendo hasta muy tarde, por eso se me hacía muy extraño que madrugara"

-**_¿Harry?_- la voz de Shuichi me regresó al presente, ya se había puesto la camisa y túnica, y me observaba como a un loco, sin notarlo había quedado con una expresión ausente y realmente lucia muy tonto**

-**_Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste?_- le pregunte poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome al baño**

-**_Nada, solo te di los buenos días_- me respondió y continuo peinándose, para cuando salí de la ducha, los demás esperaban su turno, entonces aproveche para preguntar algo de lo cual tenía duda desde esa mañana**

-**_Oye Shuichi, ¿Fuiste tu quien cantaba en la mañana?_**

-**_Yep_****_, era yo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_- volteó a verme mientras seguía acomodando sus libros**

-**_No sabía que tuvieras tan bonita voz_- respondí acercándome al espejo para peinarme – ****_Anoche no nos dijiste eso_**

-**_¿En verdad?_- puso expresión pensativa y luego solo respondió –****_Supongo que lo olvide, en mi antiguo colegio tenía una banda llamada Bad Luck, ojalá y pudiera armarla aquí también_- volteó hacia la ventana con expresión soñadora y por un momento quise ayudar a hacer ese sueño realidad**

----------  
----------

Ok, otro capítulo listo =) Espero les halla gustado

Antes de agradecer reviews, haré un par de aclaraciones

1.- Si, a los que vieron Torbellino, se que prometí subir este capítulo el viernes 19 a mas tardar, pero desgraciadamente tuve algunos problemas acá en casa, así que no pude, Summimasen!

2.- Seguro que ya lo notaron, no. Si, he puesto una advertencia en el comienzo de cada capitulo, además de que en la versión de HP he suprimido el epilogo y lo he incluido al primer Track. ¿La razón? Pues he visto como FF dio de baja uno de mis fic favoritos por recibir algunas quejas de su contenido, tener un "Notas de autor" en lugar de un capitulo y por promocionar fics, así que decidí apegarme mas a las reglas y anular el epilogo, además de que no podré darles mas dires de imgs de Gravi. Gomme.

3.- La canción se llama Rage Beat, es el primer sencillo que saca Bad Luck en el anime, si pueden, búsquenlo vale la pena. Pongo la traducción abajo

Para cualquier cosa o duda, ya saben como localizarme… ahora si, agradezco a:

_Reviews de HP:_

**niky_chan**: ¿Alguna vez Draco a tramado algo bueno? XDD Pues pronto lo veras ^^__

**Amazona Verde**: Pues de lo que te perdiste amiga, REALMENTE vale cada uno de esos 120 pesos, Gravitation es de los animes que tienen de la mejor música de que jamás he oído… aunque bueno, tu sabrás =). Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic 

**Amaly**** Malfoy: Pues si, creo que la elección de casas fue buena… aunque aun tengo la espinita de que Yuki también pudo haber quedado en Ravenclaw… en fin, ¿Que trama Draco? Todo a su tiempo amiga, todo a su tiempo…**

**Renialt**: Pues domo arigatou tomodachi! Me agrada que te halla gustado el capitulo… o.o lo de Yuki forzando al sombrero hubiera estado genial -_-… porque no se me ocurrió… En fin, espero que pronto continúes "When the…" que se quedo genial

**Vrag**: Creo que traume a todos con lo de Draco… pronto lo diré, solo esperen y pues, la reacción ya la viste… espero no haberte decepcionado

_Reviews de Gravitation:_

**nat**-chan07**: Si, lo esperamos… solo que no deseo apresurar las cosas, si saldrá, lo prometo =)**

**Hikaru**: Gracias, en verdad que no se que me tome para inventarme algo así XDD Aun así, espero que siguas leyendo el fic 

**Ako**: ¡No me mates! Píenselo, si me matas no podría continuarle al fic ^^U Lo de conocer a los personajes, bueno, creo que si, por algo ya me vi la serie como tres veces –Ayuda el hecho que sean solo 13 caps y 2 ovas- En fin, ¿Qué como le haré para reunir a Harry y Draco? Pronto niña… bueno, ni tan pronto, apenas inicio este fic =)

**Mystis**** Spiro: Pos si, creo que es un espectáculo como el cometa Halley, una vez en la vida XDD Y pues si ¬¬ siendo Shu-chan que se podía esperar ^^ Y a Ryuichi en el libro… Creo que pondrá de cabeza el lugar XDD**

**Undomiel de Vil**: Pues es bueno verte por otro de mis fics pequeña Undomiel, ya se extrañaba tu presencia –creo que fue en Revenge la ultima vez que te vi =P- En fin, me alegra que te haya gustado, ojalá y tu PC no se hubiera descompuesto para poder ver ese fic, seguro sería de mis favoritos =)

**_Traducciones:_**

[*] Algo espantoso atrapa mi mirada. Un irritante deseo lanzado por insensible viento

En una grieta que se ensancha en el camino, las luces de los letreros se mezclan, dejando solo cicatrices

[**] Antes de que ese ruido adormilado borre el mañana

Resonare mis pasos mientras persigo mis ambiciones

[***]No me detendré por nada

Desechare  cualquier emoción insatisfactoria y seguiré adelante

Temblando tímidamente apuntare en busca de una escapatoria de esta sociedad

Y luchando llegare a un nuevo lugar, Quiero un nuevo mundo

-_Ok, ok, no es una traducción literal, tampoco es directa del japonés, tome 2 diferentes traducciones al ingles de esta canción y las traduje al español tratando de que tuvieran algo de coherencia, si notas algún error, no dudes en indicármelo en un review-_

[****] ¡Buenos días a todos!

Ahora si, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

SAYONARA!


	5. Track 5: Las primeras clases

**||_WARNING – ADVERTENCIA_: Este fic esta clasificado R (Restricted / Restringido) _POR UNA RAZON_, Contiene escenas y temática para mayores de edad (Entiendase contenido explicito -¬¬ bueno, no mucho- relaciones homosexuales, etc.) _QUEDA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD SI LO LEES O NO, Ya estas ADVERTID@ sobre el contenido, _NO deseo reportes o quejas a FF sobre este fic_ ya que TÚ decidiste entrar a sabiendas de su temática y contenido_**

**Atte. _Fátima Salinas, mejor conocida como Gochi Sakurazukamori ||_**

**~ KISS SHINING ~**

----------

**By Gochi Sakurazukamori**

**_Crossover: Harry Potter / Gravitation_**

****

|| Ningún personaje me pertenece, HP es de Rowling y Gravitation de Maki Murakami, yo solo los junte y los hice bolas ||

**Fic Slash / Yaoi: ****_Harry+Draco – Shuichi+Yuki_**

**Track 5: Las primeras clases**

El gran comedor, sin duda el lugar más concurrido de todo Hogwarts, donde los eventos más importantes del colegio son celebrados y donde los chismes corren con la facilidad de una descarga eléctrica a través del agua

Si, ese era el escenario donde una noche antes se había presenciado uno de los espectáculos nunca planeados y mas comentados de todo el colegio

-**_¿Es verdad lo que me dices?_**- preguntaba un Ravenclaw a otro en un murmuro… pero no eran los únicos que cuchicheaban, por todo el lugar se oían leves murmuros, risas y exclamaciones de sorpresa e incredulidad mientras todos miraban de reojo a la puerta cada vez que algún alumno pasaba por ella, en espera de alguno de los dos protagonista de la susodicha escena

No, no era extraño que hubieran parejas de homosexuales en el colegio, de hecho había mas de las que se podía suponer, no solo de hombres, sino también de chicas, aunque estas ultimas eran mas discretas, pero una demostración de afecto tan vistosa como la que habían protagonizado los nuevos alumnos de intercambio, Shindou y Uesugi, pocas veces se daba

Y aunque la algarabía era general, incluso con los Slytherin, había un rubio que no tomaba parte de esta, en cambio parecía pensativo y enojado como si planeara algo

"_Maldito Yuki, a mi nadie me hace esto, podrá ser muy popular en su colegio, pero este es MI colegio, así que será mejor que se haga a la idea de que aquí NADIE me eclipsa… ya me las pagara_"

La puerta se abrió y ante todos apareció el famoso trío de oro, generalmente esto hubiera causado que una horda de chicas y chicos rompiera en miradas furtivas y audibles suspiros… y no era para menos, el trío era conformado por 2 de los mas sexys chicos de todo el colegio, Harry Potter era alto, de cabellera rebelde tan negra como la noche, pero de unos hermosísimos ojos verde esmeralda que iluminaban bellamente su rostro, cuya frente estaba coronada por una extraña aunque en muchos sentidos atrayente cicatriz en forma de rayo, su cuerpo era atlético y bien formado por los entrenamientos diarios de quidditch, por otra parte, Ronald Weasley era aun mas alto, con una complexión parecida a la de su amigo y de una bella cabellera roja incandescente, sus azules ojos eran penetrantes pero emanaban hermandad y ternura, sobre todo cuando miraban a cierta muchacha de castaña cabellera y bellos ojos, la tercer miembro del trío, Hermione Granger era conocida como la bruja mas lista que jamás hubiera pisado Hogwarts, su mirada era siempre despierta e inquisitiva, su cuerpo era como decían algunos de sus compañeros "el de una diosa" no era voluptuoso, pero estaba bien torneado

Si, eran uno de los grupos de amigos mas populares y levantaban miradas por su camino, solo eran superados por un joven, el chico mas sexy –Según la ultima revisión de chismes que hacían Lavender y Parvati cada semana- de todo el colegio

Dorada cabellera y platinados ojos, fríos como el hielo y de expresión altiva pero extrañamente sensual, cuerpo más que perfecto y una sonrisa de superioridad que volvía locas a más de la mitad del colegio. Ese era Draco Malfoy, inteligente y altivo, descendiente de una línea de magos y brujas de gran prestigio y poder… o eso era lo que el dejaba ver a los demás…. Aun así arrancaba hordas y hordas de suspiros y algunas veces, un ocasional desmayo

Pero ese día ninguno de ellos provoco la expectación que generalmente causaba

-**_Buenos días_** – saludaron Fred y George al ver entrar al trío

-**_Buenos días chicos-_** respondieron mientras se sentaban y comenzaban a engullir las delicias que los elfos habían preparado esa mañana

-**_¿Y no viene con ustedes?_**- pregunto de pronto Fred [¿o sería George?]

-**_¿No viene quien?_**- devolvió la pregunta Ron después de dar un gran sorbo a su chocolate caliente

-**_¿Cómo que quien? El nuevo_**

-**_¿Shuichi? No, salio muy temprano, pensé que ya estaría aquí_**- respondió Harry mientras devoraba un pan con mermelada de uva

-**_Por cierto, ¿Sabían que tiene una voz de los mil santos?_**- interrumpió Ron

-**_¿En verdad?_**- preguntó George [o sería Fred]

-**_Si, lo escuchamos esta mañana cantar en japonés, sonaba con madre_**- respondió Ron

-**_Me dijo que tenía una banda en su antiguo colegio y que…_**- Harry de pronto detuvo su explicación, tenía la sensación de que alguien lo observaba, miro para todos lados en busca de quien era la persona que le miraba

"_Ojalá y sea Cho… o Ginny_" pensó el ojiverde, pero su expectación se fue al trasto cuando descubrió la fría e insolente mirada de Malfoy sobre si

"_Rayos… ¿Que diablos planea ese estupido?_" se quejó para si Harry, no era la primera vez que cachaba a Malfoy mirándolo de esa manera tan… tan difícil de describir, pero aun no averiguaba que planeaba el rubio, era extraño, pero Harry estaba seguro que, fuere lo que fuere, no dejaría que Malfoy lo tomara desprevenido

-**_¿Qué ocurre Harry_**?- pregunto Hermione al ver como su amigo se había quedado a mitad de la explicación

-**_No, no es nada_**- respondió y continuo con la charla, de cómo Shuichi le había comentado sobre su banda, Bad Luck y de que anhelaba tener una en Hogwarts

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

-**_Draco… Draco_**

-**_Eh… ¿Qué rayos quieres Blaise?_**- contesto Draco saliendo de su ensimismamiento

-**_Pues solo te pregunte si íbamos a tener hoy entrenamiento de quidditch_**- respondió Blaise sin inmutarse por la reacción de su amigo, estaba ya muy acostumbrado a su explosivo carácter como para molestarse por un leve enojo como ese

-**_Ya te dije que si como unas mil veces, ¿Necesitas que te envié un Howler cada 5 minutos?_**

-**_No gracias, aprecio mucho mis oídos para aceptar una generosa oferta como esa_**

Draco no contesto, no estaba de humor, después de lo de Yuki esa mañana, simplemente no tenía ganas de que se metieran con el, incluso su mejor amigo, por suerte Yuki no se había presentado a desayunar, si no seguro que hubiera explotado

Sin darse cuenta lo vio, ¿Cuando había llegado? Realmente estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Potter y compañía habían entrado al comedor… algo que realmente era difícil de ignorar considerando que eran casi tan populares como el… casi, claro esta, jamás llegarían a su grandeza y belleza

¿Desde cuando Draco disfrutaba viendo fijamente a Potter? Eso era algo que ni el mismo sabía, solo que se sentía bien, aun mejor cuando Potter volteaba a verlo, le fascinaba ver rabiar al chico de oro… como se enojaba y fingía ignorarlo cuando en realidad no dejaba de mirar de reojo hasta que se iba o Draco dejaba de verlo

Esa mañana no fue la excepción, miró a Harry durante cinco largos y tediantes minutos, al menos para Harry, hasta que los estudiantes comenzaron a abandonar el recinto rumbo a sus respectivas clases… en el caso de Draco y para su deleite, eran dobles pociones con los Gryffindor

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry salio lo mas rápido que pudo del comedor, de hecho ni se detuvo a esperar a sus amigos, lo único que quería era escapar lo mas pronto posible de la insistente mirada de Draco, así que con el pretexto de ir a buscar a Shuichi salio junto con los primeros estudiantes que abandonaban el lugar

Tenía 2 horas de pociones con Slytherin, lo último que quería en ese momento, así que decidió buscar a Shuichi, no deseaba perder más puntos de los habituales

Aun faltaban 10 minutos cuando lo diviso, estaba frente a una solitaria ventana, muy quieto y con la mirada perdida, o eso parecía, cuando Harry logro acercarse lo suficiente noto que esa "mirada perdida" en realidad era una "mirada soñadora" [algo así *¬*]

-**_Oye, Shuichi, es hora de…_**

-**_Hey Harry, pregúntame si algo bueno me paso_**- interrumpió Shuichi sin quitar esos ojos de borreguito enamorado, Harry no supo que decir, así que algo extrañado le hizo caso

-**_¿Algo bueno te paso?_**- Preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Shuichi, quien aun mantenía la vista en el horizonte

-**_S-E-C-R-E-T-O _**– Contesto Shuichi volteando a ver a Harry y con los ojos aun más enamoradizos [Literalmente en forma de corazón] Harry no supo si reír o "caerse" por el comentario tan tonto de su amigo, pero justo cuando iba a hacer algo Shuichi lo volvió a interrumpir

-**_Ahora di, "No seas así, dime que ocurrió_**"

-**_No seas así, dime que ocurrió_**- Pregunto de nuevo Harry, sin saber que mas hacer

-**_¡No te lo diré!_**- respondió Shuichi a la pregunta haciendo un baile muy tonto con las manos, realmente lucía feliz, eso no lo podía dudar Harry… ¿Qué habría pasado para que Shuichi estuviera así?... entonces todo encajo como un rompecabezas, había salido muy temprano del dormitorio, iba muy buen arreglado, ni el ni Yuki habían asistido a desayunar… entonces Harry comenzó a reír y golpeó suavemente a Shuichi en la nariz con el dedo índice

-**_Tonto… ¿Pasó algo bueno con Yuki Eiri?_**- pregunto aun entre risas

-**_¿Cómo adivinaste?_**- pregunto Shuichi como su hubieran adivinado un profundo y oscuro secreto

-**_¬¬… No fue difícil de averiguar_**- respondió Harry y luego miró su reloj, ya solo tenían 5 minutos para llegar al aula de pociones, así tras decirle la hora a un, ahora presuroso Shuichi, comenzaron ambos a correr, por suerte estaban cerca, así que lograron llegar justo a tiempo

-**_¿Dónde estaban? Pensé que se habían olvidado de la clase_**

-**_No fue eso, solo se nos hizo un poco tarde_**- contesto Harry entre grandes bocanadas de aire

-**_Me alegro que sea por eso, no me gustaría que le quitara puntos tan temprano, ¿No es así señor Potter?_**- interrumpió de pronto una voz detrás de ellos mientras que la inconfundible silueta de Severus Snape entraba al salón

-**_No señor_**- contesto Harry al tiempo que la mayor parte de los Slytherin comenzaban a reír

-**_Bien, basta de risas_**- los detuvo Snape cuando llego al frente, pero se podía ver que disfrutaba con la humillación de Harry- **_Hoy continuaremos con la poción de ayer, así que pónganse en los equipos rápido, ¡DIJE RÁPIDO!_ – grito al ver que algunos tomaban sus cosas muy lento**

-**_Un momento Potter, según veo, tenemos un nuevo estudiante, ¿No es así?_**- arrastro las palabras mientras caminaba hacía Shuichi, el cual ni se inmuto

-**_Así es profesor_**

-**_Shindou, ¿Cierto?_**- preguntó Snape y se quedo viendo a Shuichi, y sin mas le dijo

-**_Te sentaras junto con Potter y Malfoy y ayudaras con la poción y si cometes algún error, se te quitaran puntos- luego se fue al frente y se puso a checar otros equipos_**

-**_Hola, mucho gusto_**- saludo Shuichi cuando se sentó junto a Draco, el cual ni siquiera volteo a verlo, parecía molesto y eso no paso desapercibido

-**_¿Estas molesto?_**- pregunto Shuichi y Draco volteo a verlo, nadie se atrevía nunca a interrumpirlo en sus pensamientos le molestaba que el nuevo lo hiciera… y entonces ocurrió, le vino a la mente… y sonrió… no había mejor manera de molestar a Yuki que…

Por el resto de la clase Draco mantuvo un semblante feliz y sádico, por fin había encontrado la mejor manera de vengarse de ese engreído de Yuki

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sin duda Shuichi no era el mejor mago de Hogwarts, pero al menos no era el peor… las primeras clases, incluso pociones, habían sido sencillas, las de Yuki… bueno, no fueron malas, si descontamos el hecho de que mas de la mitad de las chicas del colegio le perseguían a dondequiera que fuera… 

Ya era la hora de la cena y como siempre Shuichi era quien mas comía, al parecer esa era su manera de comer siempre y todo hubiera seguido normal de no se que de repente se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor y una ráfaga de viento avanza hasta tumbar a Shuichi de su asiento… una ráfaga que parecía gritar "_SHUICHIIII_"… o al menos todos pensaron que era una ráfaga de viento hasta que Shuichi grito

-**_¿¡SAKUMA-SAN!?_**

Y todos pudieron ver a un joven cercano a los 15 años, de cabellera verde obscura y brillantes ojos azules con actitud de niño de tres

-**_¡¡¡Shuichi, te encontré!!!_**

----------

----------

SIII! LO LOGRE!!  Este es mi capitulo para ustedes… es mi regalo de navidad =) ojalá y le haya gustado… ¬¬ Aunque pienso que me quedo muy feo…

*¬* No pude resistir mas, por fin metí a Sakuma-chan… espero no regarla apresurando las cosas, pero bueno, ya veré que hago

Si, los que conocemos Gravitation, se que reconocieron la escena de la ventana, cierto? XDD es que simplemente no pude aguantar las ganas de meter algo así

Y si, se que salieron dudas, pero les aseguro, **será un Harry+Draco =)**

Ahora, a agradecer a:

**Murtilla**: Pos no se que confusión tuviste, pero yo actualizo ambas historias [la versión de HP y la de Gravi] por igual, lo de Draco y Yuki llevándose bien… bueno, creo que todo lleva tiempo… no se… pero lo de Draco fumando… =) Buena idea! XDDD

**Vrag**: Lo de la banda… pos ¿Tu que crees? Gracias por leer

**Snivelly**: Yo también me reí como loca escribiendo eso de "Viólatelo" XDD simplemente adoro a los gemelos =) y me los imagino así de locos…  y lo de las miradas… explique parte aquí, pero no es todo… o.o

**paola**: Pos no, a Harry no le gusta Shuichi ni viceversa… y que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia, ojalá y te veas Gravi, vale MUCHO la pena

**Amaly Malfoy**: Pos no me llego el otro, pero el de HP si, y si, Shuichi es como una brisa que refresca XDD hará muchos cambios [junto con Sakuma-chan] Y lo de Draco eclipsado por Yuki… XDD pos de repe y se me ocurrió, no quise poner un Draco tan humano, ni la relación tan fácil, por cierto, feliz navidad a ti y tu familia =)

**_¡Y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC!_**

¡Cuídense mucho y felices fiestas!

¡Sayonara!


	6. Track 6: La profecia

**||_WARNING – ADVERTENCIA_: Este fic esta clasificado R (Restricted / Restringido) _POR UNA RAZON_, Contiene escenas y temática para mayores de edad (Entiendase contenido explicito -¬¬ bueno, no mucho- relaciones homosexuales, etc.) _QUEDA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD SI LO LEES O NO, Ya estas ADVERTID@ sobre el contenido, _NO deseo reportes o quejas a FF sobre este fic_ ya que TÚ decidiste entrar a sabiendas de su temática y contenido_**

**Atte. _Fátima Salinas, mejor conocida como Gochi Sakurazukamori ||_**

**~ KISS SHINING ~**

----------

**By Gochi Sakurazukamori**

**_Crossover: Harry Potter / Gravitation_**

****

|| Ningún personaje me pertenece, HP es de Rowling y Gravitation de Maki Murakami, yo solo los junte y los hice bolas ||

**Fic Slash / Yaoi: ****_Harry+Draco – Shuichi+Yuki_**

**Track 6: La profecia**

            "….Ya han pasado seis meses… me encuentro cerca de la oscura calle que solía ser mi hogar, ahí, incluso frente a los demás, estaba solo… solo cual gato en medio de la nada… entonces te volví a ver… ¿En verdad eras tu o mi dolorido cuerpo me jugaba de nuevo una de esas malas pasadas?

Camine a traspiés, esquivando una… dos... quizás quince siluetas que parecían vagas… borrosas, todas iguales a ti, pero tan distintas que fue fácil reconocerte, incluso con ese hilo de sangre recorriendo mi rostro y nublando mi vista

Y aun así te veo, tan cerca de mí… a tan solo unos pasos, tan sublime como te recuerdo, tan hermoso como la última vez que nos vimos, esa noche donde decidiste que ya no me necesitabas más en tu vida, pero yo a ti en la mía si, por eso mi existencia ha sido un infierno hasta hoy, que te he vuelto a ver…

Me miras y realmente quisiera llegar a ti y poder estar a tu lado… realmente quisiera que mis pies fueran mas rápidos, que mi cuerpo no doliera tanto y que tu dejaras de dispararme…"[1]

-**_Yuki… Yuki… ¿me oyes?_- escuche como una compañera me llamaba… siempre he odiado que me interrumpieran mientras escribo, levante mi vista y ahí estaba, otra chica con la estúpida expresión de "_Me encantas_"… con esta ya eran 7 las que buscaban cualquier pretexto para hablarme, después de la hora de la comida tenia libre una hora, así que decidí pasar a la biblioteca a escribir un rato… aun no recuerdo el porque, pero es como si siempre me hubiera fascinado escribir, supongo que el accidente de los lobos me borró la memoria mucho mas de lo que pensaba**

-**_Disculpa Yuki… ¿Es verdad lo que dicen?... sobre que tu y Shindou son pareja…_**

Que pregunta mas tonta, pensé que el beso de la noche anterior lo había dejado claro, era apenas mi primer día de clases y ya me estaban llenando de preguntas inútiles. Levante mi vista y la mire con una de mis sonrisas "_conquistadoras_", realmente no quería nada con ella, pero descubrí que se atrapan mas moscas con miel, y si quería hacer contactos en ese lugar, necesitaba ser "_amable." Vi como se sonrojaba y tan tranquilo como pude le respondí_

-**_Así es, Shu-chan es mi novio_**

Pareció sorprenderse, pero como lo supuse, se fue guiñándome un ojo y tras un leve "_oh, ya veo, nos vemos luego"_

La vi irse mientras me preguntaba que clase tendría en esos momentos Shuichi… realmente lamentaba que no estuviéramos en el mismo curso, no puedo evitar una sonrisa al recordar la satisfactoria mañana que habían compartido…

…Aun era de noche, después de la selección y los demás sucesos, realmente estaba cansado, así que tras llegar a su cuarto se cambio a un pijama negra que se había comprado en el callejón Diagon junto con varias mas prendas, todas sus pertenencias se había perdido en el ataque de los lobos… eso y gran parte de sus recuerdos, que esperaba con el tiempo recuperar… no recordaba exactamente cuando había conocido a Shu-chan, ni muchas cosas de su pasado, como a su madre o padre, recordaba a sus hermanos, Mika y Tatsuha, Mika era algunos años mayor y estaba casada con Tohma Seguchi, no recordaba mucho de ellos, aunque realmente no le molestaba, lo único que venia a su mente fue el poco apoyo que llego a recibir alguna vez por parte de ellos sobre su relación con Shuichi, aunque con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron, no fue ese el caso con Tatsuha, su hermano menor, quien desde un principio lo había apoyado… [2]

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando una lechuza parda entro por su ventana no pudo evitar llevarse un enorme susto

El ave deposito un pequeño trozo de pergamino y tras recibir una caricia en su cabeza se posó en su escritorio, esperando la contestación del recado de su dueño por parte del rubio

Yuki no tardo en reconocer al ave, era Chibi-Yuki, la lechuza de Shu-chan… era obvio el porque de su nombre, el pelirosa de inmediato había bautizado a su ave, y obligo a Yuki a ponerle un nombre lindo según el, así que la lechuza negra de Yuki se llamaba Chocolate Pocky… sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para alejar aquel recuerdo, leyó la nota, era simple y con pocas palabras, pero con muchos corazones dibujados a lo largo de toda la hoja

"_Veámonos antes de clases en el lago, ¿Si?_

_                                                           Amor, besos y abrazos: Shu-chan_"

Sonrió para si, mientras tomaba una pluma y respondía en la parte de atrás del pergamino

"_De acuerdo, una hora antes del desayuno, en el lago_

_                                                                       Con amor: Eiri_"

Dobló la hoja y la ató a la pata del ave, la cual partió perdiéndose en la oscura noche

Y así fue, una hora antes del desayuno se encontraba en la orilla del lago con su novio, compartiendo besos y caricias, que los llevaron a ambos a la cima, sin duda, una de las mejores sesiones de amor que jamás compartieron, Yuki quería empezar bien su año escolar… ¿Y que mejor manera que teniendo una mañana de pasión desmedida y sexo maravilloso con la persona que mas amaba?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar los eventos de esa mañana y como habían perdido el desayuno… pero realmente había valido la pena… simplemente amaba al otro chico, aunque no lo demostrara mucho

-**_Ya es hora de la siguiente clase, ¿Nos vamos?_- pregunto Nicholas Weiss, compañero de casa y curso… un joven de buena familia, con un carácter algo cerrado y arrogante, pero hasta cierto punto normal, siendo amable con sus amigos, titulo que Yuki se había ganado desde la primera clase, donde se sentó junto a el y ambos comenzaron a platicar –o mejor dicho, Nick platicaba y Yuki solo asentía, no era tan bueno expresándose con palabras como lo era a través de su pluma, además de que algunas de las veces ni atención le prestaba, aunque al otro chico parecía no importarle demasiado, al parecer Nick necesitaba alguien que lo escuchara y Yuki había encajado perfecto**

-**_Ok_- respondió Yuki recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo rumbo a su siguiente clase aun con esa imperceptible sonrisa que solo una persona era capaz de causar y ver**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

-**_Ya es el segundo día que falta, ¿Estará bien?_**

La voz de Hiroshi Nakano resonó por el estudio de grabación mientras miraba el reloj, pasaban del mediodía y Shuichi no aparecía por ningún lado, era el segundo día que faltaba, ya habían intentado hablarle por teléfono, pero no respondía nadie, no, aun no iban a su casa, bueno, al departamento que el y Yuki compartían, era muy bello y lujoso… claro que siendo los dueños un reconocido escritor y un cantante famoso, no se podía esperar menos

¿Por qué no ir a buscarle?

Bueno, en parte era porque ninguno de ellos deseaba encontrar al joven vocalista en una situación comprometedora… 

-**_No importa lo que diga K, iré a buscarlo_- dijo Hiro, pero no alcanzo ni a dar un paso cuando sintió la fría y metálica boca del cañón de una Mágnum 9mm. en su cabeza**

-**_No way! Tú no vas a ningún lado_- respondió K, el manager de la banda mientras sostenía el arma apuntando la cien derecha de Hiro**

-**_Pero no podemos seguir así, hay que ir a buscarlo_- respondió Fujisaki, el tecladista y el más joven del grupo- **_Tenemos que ir a buscar a Shindou-kun, no podemos seguir gastando mas tiempo, la fecha de lanzamiento de nuestro nuevo disco se acerca y aun nos faltan varias canciones de grabar_****

-**_Fujisaki-kun tiene razón, tenemos que buscar a Shindou-kun_- dijo Sakano, el productor de la banda con voz llena de preocupación, aunque bueno, no era de extrañar si siempre vivía preocupado**

-**_Por eso les digo, iré por el y aunque no me haga caso lo traeré a rastras_**

-**_No problem, ese asunto esta resuelto, ya mande a alguien a quien seguro Shuichi no podrá decir que no_- respondió de pronto K**

Todos miraron al manager mientras el pulía su mágnum, nadie sabía con exactitud a que se refería, pero ya se imaginaban por donde iba el asunto

"**_Na no na no, na no na no, ¡Woooow, llegue!_- grito un hombre frente a una bella puerta de caoba que tenia a un lado un pequeño letrero con la palabra "_Uesugi" y con plumón y medio garabateadas las palabras "__Y Shindou"_**

-**_¡Shuuuuichiiii!_- grito de nuevo mientras tocaba a la puerta, pero nadie respondió, entonces volteó a ver al conejo de felpa rosado que sostenía en su brazo derecho**

-**_Hey Kumagoro, creo que aun están dormiditos en su camita no da, ¿Tu que crees?_ [3]- pregunto al conejo y le miro muy fijamente, como si el muñeco le estuviera respondiendo**

-**_Aja, tienes razón na no da, creo que lo mejor será tirar la puerta no da_- hablo con una voz infantil, cualquiera que lo viera no pensaría que el hombre pasaba de los 30 años, pero así era, con mucho cuidado dio varios pasos hacía atrás y tomo impulso lanzándose a la puerta, la cual se abrió… porque ya estaba abierta, de lo cual el jovial muchacho no se dio cuenta**

-**_¡Woooow Kumagoro, realmente me he vuelto fuerte no da!_**

Sin perder mas tiempo entró al apartamento, pero no encontró a nadie, después de 5 minutos abandonó la búsqueda y se dispuso a esperarlos, por si acaso habían salido, pero pasaron las horas y nadie llegaba

-**_Hey Kumagoro, creo que no llegaran, ¿Qué crees tu no da?... Si, yo también pienso lo mismo, ¡Dormiré un rato na no da!_**

Así que se recostó, pero en vez de sentir el calido y suave sillón bajo su espalda, pudo sentir la inconfundible sensación de caída, acompañada por un remolino de luces y colores que confundían los sentidos

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pergaminos y mas pergaminos, eso era lo que llenaba el escritorio del viejo, pero no por ello decrepito, director de Hogwarts

-**_…simplemente no logro encontrarlo…_- murmuro mas para sí que para el hombre que estaba sentado frente a el, ayudándolo a buscar en libros viejos y de magia muy antigua**

-**_Seguro que debe estar por aquí_- respondió de la misma manera el profesor con su típica voz grave y arrastrando las palabras**

Solo había dos personas en todo el colegio que podrían entender la angustiosa búsqueda de los hombres y eran Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape, ellos mismos.

Las únicas dos personas que conocían la verdad detrás de los dos nuevos estudiantes y de su misterioso origen, realmente había sido difícil borrarles la memoria y crearles una nueva, sin la ayuda del maestro de pociones y una poción que este había creado algunos meses atrás no lo hubieran logrado… eso y que Trewlaney había hecho una de sus pocas predicciones acertadas, aun podía recordar con claridad aquella tarde hacia ya poco mas de cinco meses…

|| -**_Profesor, profesor_- escucho como alguien lo llamaba a sus espaldas, cuando volteo su mirada se encontró con los asustadizos ojos de un Hufflepuff, alumno de tercer curso, no faltaban más que escasos días para el fin de curso**

-**_¿Que ocurre?_- pregunto el director**

-**_Venga pronto, la profesora Trelawney esta actuando muy extraño_- dijo el niño,  así ambos comenzaron a correr rumbo al "aula" de la maestra de adivinación**

Al llegar pudo ver como la mayoría de los estudiantes había escapado del aula y se encontraban al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a esta, el director entro y lo vio, la profesora estaba de pie, viendo fijamente a la taza de café que sostenía mientras una frase se repetía como si de una profecía se tratase

**_"…Llegaran el fuego y el hielo, estrellas de distante y extraña morada, que causaran que la luz y la sombra se fundan, cuando una tercera estrella aparezca, rodeando la cuna y prodigando inestabilidad a las fichas del domino que se mueven por el tablero, provocando que la cuna vibre y lanzando al infinito incierto a la luz, con la sombra a sus espaldas, entonces la cuna hará una transición eterna…_**"

Si, esa fue la predicción que, como era común, segundos después, cuando la maestra volvió a la normalidad, había olvidado

Le llevo un mes descifrar el principio de la frase "_Llegaran el fuego y el hielo, estrellas de distante y extraña morada_" Lógico era que se refería a dos personas de un lugar lejano, pero lo difícil fue descubrir de donde… había muchos lugares extraños, pero quizás el mas distante y extraño era el mundo "fuera" de su mundo, muy pocos magos y menos muggles aun sabían de su existencia, no se sabía de nadie que hubiese podido ir a el, aunque si de una persona que había podido entrar y salir… y eso era lo que ambos hombres buscaban con desesperación, quien había sido y como había logrado salir, todo se remontaba a miles de años en el pasado…

Por eso el director había informado a Severus sobre la situación, y le había pedido que la ayudara a elaborar una pócima para borrar y crear memorias, si los que llegaran eran de ese mundo, no podía arriesgarse a que los demás alumnos lo supieran, sería arriesgar la integridad mental de sus jóvenes pupilos.

No tuvieron problemas con la magia, puesto que, para poder entrar desde ese mundo, significaba que poseías algo de magia en tu interior, además que de lo poco que sabía el director de ese mundo, era que no era un mundo donde la magia se pudiera desarrollar, en su lugar, la gente con "brillo" como era llamado en el mundo fuera de, generalmente lo desarrollaban de otras maneras, como siendo gente importante, actores, músicos, y por supuesto, escritores y cantantes, entre otros… mientras mas "brillo" tuvieras, mejor serías en tu profesión

-**_Creo que debo irme_- comentó el maestro de pociones cerrando el libro y mirando el reloj en la oficina del director, tenía una clase que dar**

-**_De acuerdo, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Severus_- dijo el director y justo cuando el maestro se disponía a salir sintió como algo le pegaba fuertemente en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer**

-**_¡¿Que rayos?!_- gritó al tratar de levantarse, quitándose de encima el bulto que lo había golpeado**

El profesor estuvo a punto de gritar mas, pero la sorpresa se lo impidió, al igual que al director

-**_¡Auuuch! Eso dolió na no da, ¿Verdad Kumagoro?_**

Ante ambos hombres se encontraba un muchacho cercano a los 15 años, con ropas muggle y hablando con un conejo de peluche rosado

El joven volteo a ver a su alrededor y notando a los hombres los saludo

-**_¡¡Holaaaa!! ¿Quiénes son ustedes no da?_**

No tardo ni medio minuto en la cabeza de ambos maestros en aparecer una parte de la profecía

"_…cuando una tercera estrella aparezca…"_

De inmediato le explicaron la situación al joven, quien al terminar de escuchar el relato había tomado una actitud mas madura

-**_Entonces, lo que me quieren decir es que estoy en otro mundo…_**

-**_Así es Ryuichi, pero no eres el único, un par de jóvenes también, ¿Conoces a Shuichi Shindou o Uesugi Eiri?_**

Como si se hubiera activado un switch en Ryuichi, este lanzo un grito, tomando de nuevo esa personalidad hiperactiva e infantil

-**_¡¿Shu-chan esta aquí?!_- pregunto y al ver asentir al viejo comenzó a brincar solicitando ver al muchacho**

-**_Bueno, antes debes tomarte esto_- el director sacó un dulce, el cual el chico aceptó con gusto y tal y como pasó a los otros dos Ryuichi se desmayo, entonces el director saco su varita y tal y como lo había hecho antes pronunció**

"**_Memento memoria adaptatus_"[4]**

La tercera estrella había llegado, ahora solo quedaba ver que ocurriría

Algunos minutos mas tarde, Ryuichi despertó, con los recuerdos de la Maho no hi creados y de su amistad con ambos jóvenes, y tras una rápida visita al callejón Diagon acompañado por Dobby para comprar sus cosas, regresó justo para la cena, donde el director lo presentaría a los demás, o esa era la idea, pero justo cuando llegaron a la sala donde debía esperar, Ryuichi salio corriendo mientras gritaba _¡SHUICHIII!_

Si, definitivamente causo revuelo, hasta que el director pudo explicarlo, su selección se llevo a cabo, terminando como Gryffindor

Así había llegado la noche a Hogwarts, todos los alumnos ahora ocupaban sus respectivos dormitorios, intentando dormir… todos excepto dos jóvenes, uno estaba aun en la sala común de su casa, anotando como desesperado miles de cosas en un pergamino, mientras una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, era una carta, dirigida al viejo director, donde, el joven Harry Potter, le pedía permiso para comenzar a hacer audiciones a los demás estudiantes y así formar una banda musical…. solo esperaba que el viejo director le diera permiso, faltaba poco para el baile de Halloween y realmente deseaba poder oír a Shuichi cantando en este

Por otro lado, otro muchacho, de su misma edad, estaba leyendo en su habitación, ya había formulado su plan para poder vengarse del rubio extranjero que le robaba la popularidad… pensaba en la cara del rubio y en la de su pareja, en la de los Gryffindors, como se burlaría, como se divertiría, y así con esos pensamientos fue vencido por el sueño, imaginando el rostro de enfado de Yuki, de horror de Shindou… y el de Harry, que sin saber porque, fue el ultimo rostro que imagino antes de rendirse a Morfeo con una sonrisa de sádica satisfacción

----------

----------

¡Listo! He aquí el sexto capitulo, ojalá y les haya gustado ^^U  Se que esta mas aburrido que otros, pero necesitaba aclara ciertos hilos sueltos que muchos tenían, prometo que el próximo será mas divertido

Ahora, aclaremos algunos puntos 

**[1].-** La historia que se narra al inicio, que según se dice la escribió Yuki, en realidad es de mi propiedad, es una de mis primeras historias, no esta basada en nada, es completamente de mi propiedad, y es que Yuki se reconoce por ser un escritor de historias de amor, con mucha violencia y ese tipo de cosas, entonces me acorde de ella y dije ¿Por qué no? No es completamente de su estilo, pero creo que no le va tan mal

**[2].-** Solo recordando que, todos los recuerdos que tienen han sido modificados, algunos creados, otros solo cambiados un poco, en realidad Yuki si tiene 2 hermanos, comentare de ellos mas abajo

**[3].-** Ryuichi, muchas veces, cuando se comporta como chiquillo termina sus frases con un por demás lindisimo "no da" o "na no da", que literalmente se traduce como "sabias" o "fíjate" [o algo así] El porque no lo se, creo que es para enfatizar algunas frases y darle una apariencia mas tierna, y si, habla con su conejo como si este fuera real ^^U

**[4].-** Memento memoria adaptatus… como lo habrán notado, lo he inventado, al igual que la susodicha poción, y no, no se vio esto cuando Dumby lo hizo a Shu-chan y Yuki, porque, como lo narraba Shu-chan el suceso, pues no lo vio ._.u

También les recuerdo, que al entrar al libro, los personajes de Gravi cambiaron de edad... ¿Por qué?… XP ¡¡¡aun no lo diré!!! Además, creo que ya se vio el porque pueden hacer magia =D. Ahora si, a responder reviews

_Reviews de HP_

**Murtilla.-** Pues espero que pronto puedas ver Gravitation, que es muy buena y puedas comparar que tanto cambie las personalidades, que trate de que no fuera mucho, y lamento de que sea Gry, pero sinceramente, Ryu-chan NO PUEDE SER OTRA COSA, además es casi idéntico a Shu-chan en carácter [¿o es al revés?] En fin, espero compensarte esto de alguna manera y a **Chibi-Murti**, Tranquila, no regañes a Murtilla, no quiero perder una lectora tan buena como ella =)

**niky_chan.-** Pues no te prometo nada sobre Draco para navidad o reyes, pero si te puedo explicar p'q Harry deseaba que fueran ellas, es simple, además de que no quería poner que Harry es gay desde un inicio, es porque, no quería dejar las cosas fáciles, es decir, creo que Harry no esta seguro de lo que siente, muchas veces te gusta algo que ni siquiera sabías… ¿Cómo explicarlo?... aun no estaba seguro de su sexualidad =P

**snivelly.-** Pues aquí ya explique como es que el buen Ryu-chan entro al libro, ahora de eso que Draco pondrá celoso a Yuki… pos no se… puede ser… o puede que no ^^

**Renialt**** Shirou.- ¿Será lo que imaginas?… ya lo veremos =) Felices fiestas tb a ti**

**Moniq****.-** Bueno, este fic esta basado en el anime, aun no me leo todo el manga [comic], solo unos cachitos, pero si puedes, ojalá y la veas… ahora que lo de la ventana, pues he tratado de equilibrar un poco, añadiendo cosas de ambas historias [HP y Gravi], algunos lectores de Gravi, que no conozcan bien HP, no entenderán bien la escena de Trelawney. _La escena de la ventana es esta_

En el segundo episodio, tras el primer concierto que da Shuichi, este va a reclamarle a Yuki el porque fue, si el había dicho que no iría y que no le interesaba nada de el, Shuichi se desespera diciendo que no lograba entender a Yuki, a lo cual el responde que es el quien no entiende a Shu-chan, tras lo cual lo besa… y terminan haciendo el amor [esto no se ve, mas bien se insinúa –así se acaba el segundo episodio-] Al inicio del tercer episodio, Hiro se llega a donde se quedo de ver con Shu-chan para ir al trabajo, entonces al verlo, lo encuentra con una sonrisa de colegial enamorado y unos ojos ENORMES de enamorado que literalmente "brillan" Entonces, cuando le va a saludar y disculparse por su retraso, Shu-chan lo interrumpe diciendo "Hey Hiro, pregúntame si algo bueno me paso"… y toda la conversación que Shu-chan tuvo con Harry en el capitulo anterior, en pocas palabras, Shuichi se pone así cada vez que acaba de hacerlo con Yuki [aunque creo que esa ocasión mas, porque fue su primera vez -¬¬ si no me equivoco, si es así, corríjanme-]

Espero que se te haya aclarado la duda ^^

**Vrag****.-** Que bueno que te gusto el cap, y si, metí a Sakuma como regalo de navidad, a ver si no la riego ^^

**paola**.-** Pues para decepción de algunos, Ryu-chan no podía ser mas que un Gry, y no, Yuki no podía ser Gry XD bueno si, pero no quise XDDD pero bueno, lo de Draco… pues ya lo veremos, no coman ansias =)**

**Amazona Verde.-** Pues si, Ryu-chan no podía faltar ¿Como se vengara? No lo dire aun… y si, prometo mas Shu x Yuki =)

_Reviews de Gravitation_

**nat**-chan07******.- Pues si, aquí llega el huracán Ryu-chan… y que bueno que te gusto lo de la ventana =P**

**Amaly**** Malfoy.-** Pues lo siento, no se p'q no se ve bien por HP, veré que puedo hacer, en fin, que bueno que te gusto el regalito, a ver si te gusta tb este de fin de año, ¿Qué pretende Draco? pos no lo diré aun =P

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI.-** Como dije antes, no se p'q no funcionan en HP, veré que puedo hacer… y ya viste de donde salió el lindo de Ryu-chan =D

**Akari**** Sakurazuka.-** Pos me da cosa admitirlo delante de tanta fan de HP, pero si, ¡¡YUKI ES MAS SEXY QUE DRACO!! [Ojalá y no me linchen -_-] Y si, pensé que a falta de Hiro, Harry podría reemplazarlo ne. Y si, creo que no se limitan tanto =P eso de hacerlo en el lago … o.O y como ya dije, aun no diré que hará Draco =P

**Aitala**** Kenobi.- Pues si, ya se la edad de Ryu-chan en la serie… y también me quede así: ¡o.O! Pero bueno, aun es lindo [pero me sorprendí más al saber la edad de Tohma, ya que fue del primero que la supe, con el quede así: ¡¡¡¡O.O!!!!] y lo de la venganza… es un S.E.C.R.E.T.O =)**

**Natcha****.- Pues ya viste la explicación, y lo de Sakuma… Dios, no quiero ni pensar el desastre que se armara… bueno, si, yo soy la escritora del fic =P**

**_Y ahora, otra sección con algunas leves explicaciones de los personajes:_**

**K [Crawd Winchester]_ [36 años]_**

Es el manager de Bad Luck, era un antiguo miembro del servicio secreto, en USA, es americano, esta casado y tiene un hijo [muy lindo el pequeño Michael, por cierto, tiene 5 años y solo sale en el manga, al igual que su madre –Aunque K tiene una monita colgada del retrovisor, que es una muñequita de su esposa =P] Es un excelente francotirador y en todo lo referente a las armas y artillería, su manera de arreglar las cosas generalmente involucra armas, tiene buenos contactos en el mundo de la farándula y los que no, los crea con sus armas ^^U. Realmente ADORO a este personaje, es muy cómico y su manera de ser así como su apariencia ha robado algunos corazones [como el de Judy Winchester, su esposa y como el mío *¬*]

**Sakano _[29 años]_**

Sakano es el joven productor de Bad Luck, en un principio era también el manager, pero como no era muy bueno en ello, fue reemplazado por K, es un hombre que se desvive por complacer los deseos de su jefe, Tohma, y se pone nervioso prácticamente por todo, cayendo en el pánico con gran frecuencia, es uno de los personajes mas cómicos de la serie [verlo transformarse en tornado por una mala noticia o por una preocupación, REALMENTE vale la pena] En lo personal ADORO su voz, ya que uno de los mejores seiyuus de todos los tiempos es quien se la brinda, me refiero al fabuloso Takehito Koyasu, simplemente es digno de oírse [solo superado en mi gusto por mi Japan-God Tomokazu Seki *¬*, quien por cierto hace la voz de Shuichi, aunque no es por eso que lo adoro] Simplemente, sin Sakano, Gravitation se perdería de GRAN parte de su comicidad

**Tatsuha Uesugi _[16 años]_**

Si un personaje esta loco por otro en esta serie, ese sin duda es Tatsuha, es el hermano menor de Eiri y esta positiva y locamente obsesionado con Ryuichi Sakuma, siendo su fan numero uno [en toda la serie no se conoce a nadie mas obseso por Ryu-chan que el, incluso Shuichi se queda corto] Es un joven monje de Kyoto, que gusta de una vida loca, es un audaz jovenzuelo que  ama molestando a su hermano mayor [a quien por cierto se parece mucho, salvo el cabello, que el de Tatsuha es negro] haciendo travesura y persiguiendo a Ryu-chan [como dato curioso, Murakami-san dibujo una historia antes de Gravitation llamada **_HELP_, donde los personajes principales son Tatsuha y Ryuichi, Tatsuha es un escritor y Ryuichi un cantante famoso ||o.o ¿onde oí eso antes?|| en esta se baso para hacer Gravitation, pero no influye para nada en la trama de esta ultima, los fans que quieran saber mas de ella, entren a_ **nittlegrasper punto com**_, ahí lo podrán encontrar, aunque esta en japo =P]**

**Mika Seguchi _[ no se su edad... 28 quizás?]_**

Mika es la hermana mayor de Eiri y es la esposa de Tohma, tecladista de Nittle Grasper, ella ama mucho a su familia, en especial a su hermano y hace hasta lo imposible por cuidarlo, al igual que Tohma, es una buena consejera, aunque en un principio trato de separa a Shu-chan de Yuki… es muy inteligente y buena en lo que se propone, en fin, es la gran mujer detrás de ese gran hombre que es Tohma =P

**Noriko Ukai _[28 años]_**

Como mencione en los profiles anteriores, Shuichi se inspiro en  un grupo para crear el suyo [y si no lo dije, gomme], y ese grupo era Nittle Grasper, donde Ryu-chan es vocalista y Tohma es uno de los 2 tecladistas, bien, el otro tecladista es una ella, Noriko Ukai, es una chica animosa y gran amiga de Ryu-chan y Tohma, no mencionare mucho sobre ella, ya que en realidad no planeo meterla, nada contra ella, pero no quiero tampoco saturar el fic con tanto mono =P Solo diré que es muy inteligente, energética y que hace hasta lo imposible por complacer a Ryu-chan, al principio no le agradan Shu-chan y su banda, pero luego se hacen amigos, por cierto, esta casada con un hombre rico, no recuerdo exactamente quien ^^U

Por hoy es todo, quizás en el próximo cap empiece a hacer resúmenes de los episodios de Gravi… pero no se, ya que quiero que la vean =P

Se cuidan y **¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y PROSPERO 2004!!**


	7. Track 7: El encuentro

**||_WARNING – ADVERTENCIA_: Este fic esta clasificado R (Restricted / Restringido) _POR UNA RAZON_, Contiene escenas y temática para mayores de edad (Entiendase contenido explicito -¬¬ bueno, no mucho- relaciones homosexuales, etc.) _QUEDA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD SI LO LEES O NO, Ya estas ADVERTID@ sobre el contenido, _NO deseo reportes o quejas a FF sobre este fic_ ya que TÚ decidiste entrar a sabiendas de su temática y contenido_**

**Atte. _Fátima Salinas, mejor conocida como Gochi Sakurazukamori ||_**

**~ KISS SHINING ~**

----------

**By Gochi Sakurazukamori**

**_Crossover: Harry Potter / Gravitation_**

****

|| Ningún personaje me pertenece, HP es de Rowling y Gravitation de Maki Murakami, yo solo los junte y los hice bolas ||

**Fic Slash / Yaoi: ****_Harry+Draco – Shuichi+Yuki_**

**Track 7: El encuentro**

" _...__Agua que no has de beber, déjala correr" Este otro dicho muggle quiere decir que si hay algo de lo que realmente no tienes necesidad, es mejor dejarlo, además puede…"_

La voz de Eiri sonaba en el aula de estudios muggle y, a diferencia de lo habitual, se escuchaba extrañamente encantadora, como un cuenta cuentos haciendo excepcionalmente su trabajo, cada una de las frases era dicha con tal pasión y vehemencia que tenía fascinados a la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase optativa

**_- ¡Excelente! 10 puntos para Slytherin_**- dijo el maestro antes de permitirle de nuevo sentarse al joven mago

Hacia ya varias semanas que habían llegado a Hogwarts y la popularidad de ambos chicos seguía siendo mucha, sobre todo la del pequeño Gryffindor y no era para menos, el director ya había dado su aprobación y hacia unos días se habían empezado a hacer las audiciones para la banda que Shuichi soñaba, había carteles mágicos por todas partes invitando a los alumnos que gustaran de la música a audicionar para unirse a la banda, Shuichi y Ryuichi eran quienes juzgaban a los alumnos, la fiesta de Halloween se acercaba cada vez mas y las cosas no podían ir mejor para los alumnos de intercambio

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Las blancas nubes recorrían el claro cielo azul… las lechuzas ululaban una bella melodía que solo ellas mismas podían entender… en los pasillos los jóvenes estudiantes paseaban, platicando sobre trivialidades y clases interesantes… en las cocinas decenas de elfos  domésticos preparaban centenares de exquisitos platillos mientras un par de gemelos pelirrojos recibían comida en cantidad… en el lago el calamar gigante ondeaba alegremente sus tentáculos mientras nadaba tranquilamente entre tritones y sirenas… en el campo de quidditch un grupo de Hufflepuffs pertenecientes al equipo de su casa entrenaba arduamente… Aahh… si, la vida era buena en el colegio, sobretodo los viernes, cuando las preocupaciones eran lo de menos y las tareas eran dejadas para los últimos minutos del domingo, se respiraba un aire de paz, tranquilidad y camaradería, a pesar de ser apenas el medio día del viernes 8 de Octubre, a solo unas cuantas semanas del famoso baile de Halloween, la expectación había crecido mucho ya

Y aunque todos se encontraban sumidos en sus actividades, poco antes de la hora de la comida, había un joven quien, en el rincón más oscuro de la biblioteca, movía su varita sobre un trozo de pergamino, con una sonrisa sádica en su bello rostro

Había pensado de todo, y por su mente habían desfilado cientos, no, miles de ideas, algunas muy descabelladas, otras muy obvias, otras mas rayando en lo ridículo o peligroso… todas efectivas, todas deliciosamente perversas, pero al final se había inclinado por esa ultima, sencilla, si, pero efectiva

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Era tan simple que hasta un muggle sería capaz de hacerlo, de hecho, fue en una película muggle en donde se inspiro para la idea, una de las tantas que había visto por televisión, aunque jamás admitiría ser dueño de una televisión y ser un cinéfilo empedernido, fanático especialmente de las películas muggle

Mucho trabajo le había costado conseguir el aparato sin que nadie se diera cuenta y mas trabajo aun había sido hechizarlo para que funcionara en el colegio

Miro su reloj, faltaban pocos minutos para la comida, así que detuvo su varita y enrolló con sumo cuidado el pergamino y lo guardó entre sus libros, esa noche sería la noche, durante las semanas que llevaban la pareja en el colegio los había estado observando con detenimiento, y por fin había encontrado un patrón en el comportamiento de la pareja que le sería de utilidad, sonrió para si mientras entraba en el comedor, esa noche, al fin, podría vengarse del madito rubio-roba-fama que era Eiri Yuki

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

-**_Bueno, ¿Y que tal Paul Johansen?_- pregunto Shuichi mientras mostraba una foto y en una lista leía el nombre anterior**

-**_Nah, ¡No brilla nada no da!_- respondió Ryuichi mientras jugueteaba con su Kumagoro, Shuichi dejo escapar un suspiro, era ya el décimo que rechazaban, a ese paso jamás armarían la banda para antes de Halloween, Shuichi se recargo en el sillón, si amaba un día, ese era el viernes, tenía las ultimas dos horas libres, así que habían llegado al acuerdo de usarlas para las audiciones, una semana audicionaban, otra seleccionaban a los mas adecuados, para el 22 de octubre debían tener ya una lista de los posibles candidatos y hacer una ultima audición antes de seleccionar a los miembros oficiales, lo cual les dejaba cerca de una semana para practicar y así poder presentarse**

La sala común estaba semi-vacía, solo había algunos alumnos de 5to [incluidos Shu-chan y Ryuichi] y unos de séptimo grado, Ryuichi se puso de pie y se acerco a Shu-chan, tomó la lista y después de leerla volteo a ver Shuichi, tras atraer su atención su semblante se puso serio y una leve sonrisa de satisfacción brilló en su rostro mientras tomaba una foto de la mesita donde estaban analizándolas, se la entrego a Shuichi al tiempo que pronunciaba un nombre

-**_Justin Finch-Fletchey, batería_- Shuichi se quedo viendo la foto, luego a su amigo y de nuevo a la foto y pronto sus ojos brillaron de emoción**

- **_¿De verdad?... ¡Genial!_ – exclamó el pelirrosa al tiempo que miraba la foto de Justin y encerraba en un circulo el nombre en la lista y escribía a su lado "_Batería" _**

Justo en ese momento el trío entró a la sala común, charlaban… o al menos eso intentaban, mas bien Hermione y Ron discutían mientras Harry solo pensaba, se había cansado ya de tratar de detenerlos, así que decidió simplemente ignorarlos

**_- ¡¡Woow Harryyyy!!_** - se escuchó un leve grito y Harry sintió como caía al piso y un bulto estaba sobre el –Hola na no da

-**_Ryuichi_- respondió Harry al ver como el otro joven lo saludaba, Ryuichi se puso d pie y se lanzo esta vez sobre Ron, quien por suerte pudo esquivarlo, lo cual provoco que el joven de pelo verde oscuro cayera cerca de un sillón**

-**_Y bien, ¿Como van las audiciones para la banda?_- pregunto Neville, quien había llegado pocos segundos después del famoso trío**

-**_Pues ya escogimos un baterista, por lo demás, un poco lentos_- respondió Shuichi mientras veía su reloj, ya era casi la hora, así que se disculpó y salio dejando a un lloroso Ryuichi, quien se sobaba la cabeza mientras gritaba levemente "_¡Itaiii![¡duele!]" Harry trataba de consolarlo mientras Hermione discutía con Ron por haber hecho llorar a pobre Ryu-chan -como la joven y muchas más acostumbraban llamarlo-_**

Shuichi no pudo evitar reír para si, se había hecho amigo de mucha gente en tan poco tiempo y estaba por armar de nuevo una banda, nada podía ser mejor y si a eso agregamos que iba al encuentro semanal con su novio, la vida realmente era buena

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

El sol aun brillaba cerca del horizonte cuando Yuki se puso de pie sin decir nada y tras cerrar sus libros se dirigió a su habitación, para volver a los dos minutos y de nuevo sin hablar salir de la sala común de las serpientes, solo alcanzo a escuchar un leve "_adiós" por parte de una rubia de quinto… Parker… Partison… realmente no le importaba el nombre de la susodicha, en ese momento solo una persona residía en su mente, un terco cabeza hueca que sin saber como, había robado su corazón_

Destino, la entrada al bosque prohibido, si, cada viernes el y su koibito [amante] se quedaban de ver en el bosque para platicar, convivir y compartir caricias

Camino con más celeridad, comenzaba a anochecer y estaba seguro que su pequeño león ya estaba en el lugar de la cita

No, no se equivocó, al llegar pudo ver la roja, aunque realmente era mas rosa que roja, cabellera de Shuichi, mientras este levantaba su mano para saludarlo

- **_¡¡YUKI!!_ –saludo Shuichi mientras corría a encontrarse con los brazos de su novio, este solo respondió al abrazo y pronto comenzaron las charlas**

- **_¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy Yuki? _**

-**_Bien, al menos no tuve ninguna tarea para el fin de semana- _respondió el rubio mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello de Shu-chan, el cual estaba recostado, recargando su cabeza sobre el regazo del rubio**

-**_Te envidio, Snape nos dejo una tarea kilométrica_- respondió el pequeño moviendo su índice derecho por la rodilla de Yuki, haciendo círculos pequeños**

- **_¿Y la banda_? – preguntó tan casual y desinteresado como pudo, pero en realidad le emocionaba la idea, aunque era amable y tierno con Shu, realmente nunca había demostrado su cariño abiertamente al chico, así era, no había dudas en porque había terminado como serpiente**

-**_Vamos algo lentos, aun no encontramos a la gente que necesitamos, simplemente no brillan… aunque ya tenemos baterista_- respondió y volteo a ver a Yuki**

Así continuaron durante cerca de media hora, hasta que poco a poco las caricias comenzaron a remplazar a la plática

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lo vio irse, esa era la señal que necesitaba, sin dudarlo demasiado se puso de pie lo mas discretamente que pudo y se fue a su habitación, dejo pasar algún tiempo y salió

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Estaba aburrido, realmente aburrido, tanto así, que hacia unos minutos terminaba de acabar con la tarea que Snape les había dejado, Ron y Herm se habían cansado de discutir y cada uno se había ido a su habitación, ir en ese momento al encuentro de su mejor amigo sería someterse a una hora de tortura cortesía de Ronald Weasley y su discurso "_Soy-mejor-que-Hermione_"

Por otro lado, Ryuichi se encontraba completamente inmerso en una libreta, dibujando monitos tocando instrumentos y llenándolos con destellos color amarillo y varias veces escrita la palabra "_Brilla_"

Los demás… bueno, no tenia ganas de hablar con los demás, de inmediato se enfrascarían en una discusión sobre quidditch… a veces pensaba que sus amigos solo podían pensar en eso

Sin nada más en mente, salio a caminar un rato, quizás iría a volar un rato, no lo sabía… pero estaba tan aburrido que en ese momento hasta un encuentro con Filch y su gata o Pevees le parecían emocionantes

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

No le tomo más de cinco minutos a Yuki en deshacerse de las prendas que cubrían al objeto de sus deseos, al igual que a Shuichi solo le bastaron más que vagos 5 minutos para hacer lo mismo

El joven de la rubia cabellera comenzó a besar con pasión al pelirrosa, descendiendo poco a poco a su cuello, mordisqueando levemente, para luego lamer las zonas enrojecidas con cariño mientras Shu revolvía su cabello con la diestra al tiempo que la otra mano recorría la espalda de su chico

El sendero de besos que inicio en la boca de Shu, termino en el vientre del mismo, donde Yuki jugueteo un rato, haciéndole cosquillas con la lengua, lamiendo, besando, mordiendo, luego de algunos minutos de lento juego, Eiri comenzó de nuevo a subir por un sedero similar al que había trazado anteriormente, hasta llegar de nuevo a esos labios que sabían a fresa "_Tanto Pocky realmente a hecho efecto_" pensó el rubio mientras se embriagaba de la boca de Shu, quien con su parte recorría con sus manos el bien formado cuerpo de su koibito, prodigándole caricias que nadie mas sabía, llevándolo poco a poco a la locura

La manos danzaban por todos lados, acariciando sitios que rara vez recibían la luz del sol, bocas buscaban saciarse de ese néctar divino que brindaba el estar junto al ser amado, gemidos ahogados por la oscuridad de la noche, caricias lujuriosas, promesas de amor, un rubio tomando a un pelirrosa, ambos juntos, tal y como debía de ser, tal y como era, perfecto

Shu podía sentir como cada vez estaba mas cerca del éxtasis, sin duda tener a Yuki dentro suyo era lo mas maravilloso que jamás hubiera o pudiera haber experimentado, a diferencia del siempre frió y poco expresivo Yuki, cuando hacían el amor, el rubio era el ser mas tierno y amoroso del universo

Por su parte Yuki jamás podría saciarse de aquel dulce pecado llamado Shuichi Shindou, lo amaba, lo deseaba, realmente aunque jamás lo dijera en voz alta, sabía que cada caricia suya lo expresaba mejor que cualquier frase que sus labios pudieran articular, estar dentro de su pequeño cantante le brindaba una felicidad y una sensación de estar completo que nadie mas podía

Poco tardaron para llegar ambos al clímax, mezclando los nombres en un grito, derrumbándose sobre el calido pasto, sudorosos, cansados, pero realmente felices

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Era cada vez más oscuro, pero como ya conocía el lugar a la perfección, no tardo mucho en llegar, el plan era simple, hacer aparecer esa pequeña nota justo enfrente de Shuichi, para que ambos la leyeran

El contenido era tan simple que rayaba en lo ridículo, y realmente no supo de donde rayos saco esas estupideces, no era su estilo, era hasta tonto, pero sabía que eso rompería la confianza que se tenían y sembraría la duda en su interior, cualquier cosa mas elaborada podría ser demasiado obvio, nadie mas tenia el poder y la habilidad para hacer algo grande, por eso opto por la carta

"_La pase fenomenal la noche pasada, fue el mejor sexo de mi vida, mándame pronto una lechuza Eiri-kun"_

Así de simple, Shindou la leería y conociendo el carácter del más joven, no tardaría en reclamar y armar un alboroto

…O al menos ese era el plan, hasta que Draco llegó al lugar donde la pareja se encontraba, el joven Slytherin no esperaba encontrar a la pareja en "_plena movida_" los gemidos eran bajos, pero audibles, la pareja realmente se estaba entregando en cuerpo y alma, las caricias eran suaves pero exigentes, poco tardo Draco en darse cuenta que toda la escena lo estaba poniendo "_muy a tono", inconscientemente había comenzado a pasar una mano por su muslo, para pasar luego a su entrepierna, sintiendo esa enfermiza satisfacción_

Pero cuando el grito de Shindou se mezclo con el de Yuki en un fuerte orgasmo, el rubio despertó de su ensoñación y dándose cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, corrió muy asustado rumbo al castillo

¿Cómo era posible que el, Draco Malfoy, estuviera haciendo…"eso"? Era indigno, era impropio de alguien de su posición, no el hecho de hacerlo, sino de haberse excitado con la escena de dos hombres, estaba en pánico, su mente daba vueltas, preguntas sin respuesta revoloteaban por su mente entremezcladas con las escenas que acababa de presenciar y el llanto que nublaba su vista…

De pronto sintió que pisaba mal y caía, esperaba sentir el húmedo pasto, pero en lugar de eso, una onda de agua helada le cubrió el cuerpo, no pudo reaccionar, su mente estaba muy confusa como para darse cuenta que acababa de caer en el lago

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

El fresco viento indicaba que el otoño estaba por terminar para dar paso al bello invierno, caminaba sin mirar a donde cuando un ruido parecido al que produce una roca al caer al agua lo distrajo, alcanzo a ver como un pie era sumergido en el agua y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a ella, algún desafortunado había caído al lago y el tenia que ayudarlo

Nado con todas sus fuerzas y alcanzo un bulto negro, lo cargo y saco fuera del agua antes de por fin sentarse a su lado a reponerse, volteo a ver al pobre que había caído y el rostro de Draco Malfoy fue quien lo recibió

-**_ ¡¿Qué demonios, Malfoy?!_- se acerco y pudo ver lo que generalmente se temía de alguien recién rescatado de ahogarse, No respiraba**

Trato de lanzar algún hechizo, pero comprendió que no sabia ninguno para ello, así que recurrió a un método muggle, intento sacarle el agua presionando sus pulmones levemente, pero no funciono, miro con desesperación que el ya pálido chico se tornaba violáceo, aunque fuera su enemigo, no podía dejar morir a nadie, así que hizo lo ultimo que vino a su mente, respiración boca a boca

Se inclino sobre el chico y abrió un poco su boca con su mano antes de colocar sus labios sobre estos, pudo de inmediato sentir el dulce sabor a chocolate envinado que tenían esos tersos labios, pero ese no era el momento para estupideces de ese tipo, soplo todo el aire que pudo y luego masajeo el pecho, repitió la operación dos, tres veces, realmente se estaba desesperando, ¿Malfoy moriría?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

¿Era el cielo? podía ver una luz brillante, ¿Realmente estoy en el cielo? se pregunto, se sentía mareado y le faltaba el aire, poco a poco sintió como si alguien lo jalara hacia abajo, lejos de la luz, a una tersa sensación en sus labios, que sabía a caramelo y miel, al fin reconoció la sensación, alguien lo estaba besando… mas bien soplando aire a sus pulmones, se sentía bien y esos labios le brindaban paz, así que se dejo llevar y cuando los labios volvieron a posarse en los suyos lo presiono, besándolos dulcemente, en un principio no se movieron, luego respondieron vehementemente para luego detenerse tan bruscamente que hizo que abrirá los ojos, una imperiosa necesidad de expulsar agua los acompaño

- **_¡¡¿Que rayos tramas Malfoy?!!_ –grito un muy enojado [y sonrojado] Harry Potter**

Tras expulsar algo de agua, logro comprender la situación, estaba mojado… había caído al lago y… alguien lo había salvado… Potter… esos labios que había besado… ¡Eran de Potter!

Draco no pudo mas, ¡Primero se había excitado viendo sexo entre dos hombres y ahora había besado a uno! Y no solo a uno, sino a Potter, sentía la cabeza darle vueltas…

Simplemente no pudo mas, se levanto y salio corriendo tras gritar un "_Maldita sea, los odio_" dejando a un muy enojado Harry detrás suyo

----------

----------

Ok, listo! ¬¬ pensé que no lo lograba, pero tal y como lo prometí, este es mi regalo del Día de Reyes

¿Saben lo cerca que estuve de caer en una crisis? De pronto no supe que poner y pa cuando me inspiro, ¡PAS! Me da un doloron de muelas que me obligo ir al dentista y ¡Sorpresa! ¬¬ me sacan la muela [bueno, me prepararon 3 días con medicamento, pero este me traía buen A-P-ndejada y pos peor escribir, hasta hoy, 6 de Enero, que al fin me la sacaron… ¬¬ pero me dejaron un boqueton y un dolor marca chamuco… -_- en fin… ^^ pasando a mejores cosas, al fin algo de acción entre Draco y Harry =] ojalá y les haya gustado, no pienso ponerlo todo así como así, paso a paso dijo el cojo, pero en fin, ya hay baterista!! Ahora solo faltan los guitarristas, y el tecladista =) pero eso, al ratin =P

¡¡REVIEWS!!

**snivelly**.- Que bueno que te gustaron los apodos de las lechuzas y el del conejo es Ryuichi, pero llámalo como se te pegue, igual y entiendo =).. y lo de Harry… pos pobrecito, pero Rowling no miente… ¬¬ el maldito ta súper colado por esa bruja maldita … en fin, aquí al menos se olvidara de ella =)

**profundis.- Pos no utilice el obliviate por el hecho de que solo quería ocultar sus memorias hasta que Dumbledore encontrara una solución pa regresarlos a su mundo, además de que me sirvió de relleno =/ [NTC], lo de Ryu y quitarle su "no da", pos lamento decirte que es algo que no haré, lo que mas me gusta es complacer a mis lectores, pero sin su "no da" como que Ryu-chan no es Ryu-chan… seria como quitarle sus bromas a Fred y George =/ y no, aquí Ryu no será gay… en la serie no se dice, nunca se especifica su preferencia, pero creo que la creadora lo prefiere gay ._.U**

**Vrag.- Pos me alegra que te gustara, espero que al apresurar un poco las cosas aun pueda manejarla bien =) Feliz año a ti tb!!**

**Amazona Verde.- Pues como vistes, tenias razón, no funciono XD y si, Yuki es la luz de la vida de Shu… bueno, el, la música y Nittle Grasper**

**Inacho**** – San.- Pues me alegra que te gustara mi fic, es tan raro ver a hombres que lean mis fic, o que estén en HP o Gravitation, realmente creo que eres el primero que me deja un review, en fin, hay muchas paginas buenas que te podría recomendar para adentrarte mejor a Gravi, pero creo que mi favorita es: dare to dream//    versión 3.00 lite versión. Pon eso en goggle, solo que esta en ingles, pero creo que no tendrás inconveniente =) Y lo del yaoi explicito, no soy tan buena haciéndolo, creo que otros fics míos como Pure Show o Revenge te gustarían mas =) Eso no quiere decir que no pondré, pero no será MUY explicito, como viste aquí ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Murtilla.- Pos veo que tu y Chibi se llevan muy bien, no importa que no sepas mucho de Gravi, creo que aun así lo puedes entender y lo que no, pos prometo explicarlo, nomás me avisan =)**

**paola**.- Pues después de lo de hace rato… yo creo que si pensara mas en el… ¬¬ aunque no sean cosas amables y solo para reñir… pero oye, pensar es pensar =P

**Je.noyebara**** mei-ko.nu.- Pues lo de los nombres creo que si lo complique un poco, pero si Shuichi es el nombre, me fije que en HP tb usaban mucho los apellidos, por eso decidí dejarlo así y pos lo si Eiri es el nombre, Uesugi es el apellido y Yuki el nickname… si te fijas, Tatsuha se apellida Uesugi =P eso indica que Eiri es el nombre y no se tanto, pero si la vi, tb los ovas y tengo algunos tomos del manga en la pc, creo que no ando tan perdida… y si, todos quisiéramos tener un novio así**

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI.- Pos algunas ideas tan buenas… quizás tome alguna =P gracias por leer y no, no se pq no se ve en HP**

**nat****-chan07**.- Gracias jo jo jo

**Amaly**** Malfoy.- Pues aquí viste que paso, ojalá y te halla gustado =) gracias por apoyar mi fic**

**hikaru**.- Pues ojalá y te halla gustado lo que hice, a mi me pareció muy torpe, pero después de lo del los medicamentos y el dentista… -_- fue lo mejor que pude adaptar  

**jakito**** yui ishida.- Pos el lemmon vendrá poco a poco, no desesperes y gracias por leer**


	8. Track 8: Y la banda es

**||_WARNING – ADVERTENCIA_: Este fic esta clasificado R (Restricted / Restringido) _POR UNA RAZON_, Contiene escenas y temática para mayores de edad (Entiendase contenido explicito -¬¬ bueno, no mucho- relaciones homosexuales, etc.) _QUEDA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD SI LO LEES O NO, Ya estas ADVERTID@ sobre el contenido, _NO deseo reportes o quejas a FF sobre este fic_ ya que TÚ decidiste entrar a sabiendas de su temática y contenido_**

**Atte. _Fátima Salinas, mejor conocida como Gochi Sakurazukamori ||_**

**~ KISS SHINING ~**

----------

**By Gochi Sakurazukamori**

**_Crossover: Harry Potter / Gravitation_**

****

|| Ningún personaje me pertenece, HP es de Rowling y Gravitation de Maki Murakami, yo solo los junte y los hice bolas ||

**Fic Slash / Yaoi: ****_Harry+Draco – Shuichi+Yuki_**

**Track 8: Y la banda es...**

            El frió viento golpeaba fuertemente, ya habían pasado algunas horas desde el toque de queda y el seguía exactamente donde mismo, con las ropas aun húmedas y la expresión tan perdida como sus pensamientos

La cosa más rara de su vida le acababa de suceder, había sido algo repentino y por supuesto que inesperado, pero había ocurrido

Como si obedecieran un mandato superior, sus dedos trazaron el fino borde de sus labios, aun después de tantas horas podía sentir ese escozor, la tibia sensación de labios ajenos y aunque generalmente el primer beso de alguien solía ser la cosa mas maravillosa, el joven sobre el húmedo pasto estaba totalmente shockeado ¿Y por que no admitirlo? Asustado y molesto, muy molesto

A el, quien había guardado esa ocasión para ese alguien especial en su vida, le había sido arrebatado su primer beso por la persona menos esperada y la que mas detestaba en el mundo… y lo peor, ese ser ¡Era un hombre!

Como si un resorte se le hubiera atorado en las asentaderas, Harry Potter se puso de pie con un salto y sin poder contenerlo dejo salir toda su ira

- **_¡Maldito seas Malfoy!_**

Y corrió, corrió con todas las fuerzas que tenía rumbo a su habitación ¡¿Que importaba que Filch lo viera?! En ese momento lo único que deseaba era lavarse los dientes y boca, con ácido muriático si era necesario, lo que fuera con tal de quitarse la sensación de Malfoy de su boca

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Llego a la sala común de las serpientes como alma que lleva el diablo, muchos voltearon a verle extrañados, era muy raro que "el príncipe de los Slytherin" se comportara de esa manera

Destino: Su habitación, ese refugio privado de toda molestia, donde podría liberar su espíritu atormentado, si tan solo su confusa mente recordara la contraseña de su habitación. 10 minutos, 20 minutos, 1 hora… ya muchos se habían ido a acostar y el seguía de pie, frente a la puerta de su habitación, sin poder recordar la estupida contraseña mientras en su mente las escenas de todas y cada una de las cosas que le habían pasado esa noche daban vueltas como un torbellino

"_Malditos sangresucia"_

Cuando llevaba ya 2 horas de pie fuera de su cuarto una voz a sus espaldas pronuncio la tan buscada contraseña y el joven rubio lo observó

La ya pálida piel de Draco Malfoy perdió el poco color que le quedaba, frente a el se encontraba el causante de sus dolores de cabeza, el culpable de que hubiera salido esa noche y le hubiera pasado… "eso"

- **_Yuki _**– le dijo y el otro rubio solo se quedo de pie, como si quisiera decirle algo. Pero Draco no estaba de humor para discutir con su nueva Némesis, así que se dispuso a entrar a su ya abierta habitación cuando el otro lo detuvo

- **_Te escuche anoche _**

- **_¿De que hablas?_** – preguntó realmente molesto el rubio mas pequeño. Yuki se acerco más y tomo a Draco por la camisa, levantándolo un poco del suelo y presionando el puño que sostenía al rubio contra su cuello

- **_Anoche, mientras trataba de concentrarme para escribir el estupido sonido de una guitarra eléctrica perforaba mis oídos… y como tu habitación queda junto a la mía, supuse que fuiste tú, ¿O me equivoco?_**

-**_ ¿Y si fue así que? _**– pronuncio con algo de dificultad, luchando por tomar aire

**_- TU vas a entrar a la banda de Shu-chan_** – le dijo Yuki como si de un elfo domestico se tratase, Draco volvió a tomar su actitud altiva y librándose de las manos del otro se decidió a enfrentarlo

- **_¿Y quien rayos te dio la idea de que te ayudaría?_**

- **_Bueno…_** - Yuki metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó una cajita plateada, la abrió y tomó de ella un cigarrillo, con toda calma cerró la cajita, la volvió a guardar y sacando su varita toco la punta del cigarrillo con ella, encendiéndolo, le dio una larga bocanada y soltó el humo en la cara de Draco **_- …No creo que quieras que todo el colegio se entere de que espías a las parejas mientras tienen "intimidad"… y menos que lo haces para saciar tus "instintos" ¿O me equivoco?_**

El mas joven abrió los ojos en sorpresa y palideció mas, si eso era posible, comenzó a sudar frío mientras los impasibles ojos de Yuki le perforaban con deleite, sabiendo que no podría negarse 

¿Lo había visto? ¡¿Cómo!? Pensó que estaba bien oculto… y no solo eso ¡Lo vio haciéndose…"eso"!

Estaba fregado, literalmente, tendría que entrar a esa estúpida banda, no podía perder su reputación

Entonces le vino a la mente, si, era igual de tonto que su otro plan, pero más fácil de realizar, y Yuki se lo estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata, aparentó que estaba muy molesto y contestó 

- **_Demonios, me tienes, entrare a esa estúpida banda, ¡Pero mas te vale no divulgar eso!_**

- **_Bien, le avisare a Shu-chan, mas te vale que te presentes a las audición del próximo Viernes…_** - y tras eso, dio media vuelta y se fue, mientras Draco sonreía, había olvidado ya todo su odio y su mente de nuevo estaba bajo control, giro sobre sus pasos y entró a su habitación

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Viernes 15 de Octubre

El sol se ocultaba, los pájaros cantaban y Draco Malfoy estaba fuera del aula de encantamientos, lugar donde Shindou y Sakuma realizaban las audiciones para su banda, era el ultimo viernes que las realizarían, el siguiente, 22 de Octubre, sería el anuncio oficial de los miembros, en el gran comedor, a la hora de la cena

Si en su mente no estuviese "tatuada" la conversación que había tenido el Viernes pasado con Yuki, el estaría en la sala común, mas específicamente en su cuarto, pero ¿Acaso estaba en su habitación? ¡Nooo!

Tomando aire y reuniendo valor, empuño la cerradura y abrió la puerta

Dentro del recinto se encontraban algunos Hufflepuff de segundo, varios Ravenclaw de sexto y algunas personas más a las que no alcanzó a distinguir y hasta mero enfrente, sentados en un escritorio estaban el par que convocaba la audición

Todos al verlo entrar dejaron las cosas que estaban haciendo para mirarlo, ya habían acabado las clases hacia una hora y muchos estaban en ropas de uso diario, algunos aun en su uniforme. Draco por su parte vestía un pantalón de vestir azul, un poco ajustado y una camisa de vestir celeste, con una corbata a medio abrochar y un estuche de guitarra en su mano derecha

- **_Malfoy-san_** – le recibió Shuichi al verlo llegar, haciéndole la seña de que se acercara, a la cual el rubio obedeció tan arrogante como siempre

- **_¡Woow Malfoy!_** – gritó Ryuichi al verlo y se lanzó sobre el a saludarlo, lanzándolo al piso

- **_¡¿Qué rayos?! _**– grito tratando de quitárselo de encima

- **_¡Hola na no da!_** – saludo Ryuichi poniéndose de pie, el rubio lo siguió y le brindo una mirada asesina que el otro ignoro por completo volviendo a su lugar, sin embargo espero oír alguna burla de los demás, pero nadie se burlo

- **_Lo siento Malfoy, pero Sakuma-san es muy "cariñoso" con todos_** – paso una mano frente a los demás, todos los cuales habían sido tirados de igual manera por el jovial muchacho

- **_Bien, recibí la carta de Yuki, me dice que tocas la guitarra eléctrica, ¿cierto?_**

- **_Cierto_** – respondió fríamente

- **_Bien, toma_** – le extendió una partitura – **_¿Podrías tocar esto? _**

El rubio solo tomó la hoja y la vio, como quien lee un documento interesante, después la dobló y la dejó en el escritorio donde los dos chicos japoneses se encontraban, levantó su estuche y lo abrió

- **_Oh, no era necesario que trajeras tu guitarra, aquí tenemos algunas_** – le dijo Shuichi mientras lo veía sacar la guitarra, el rubio por su parte no le presto atención, saco el fino instrumento, se lo colgó de cuello, lo afinó un poco y levanto la vista al pelirrosa

- **_Yo solo toco con "Striker"___**

Tras lo cual cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar la melodía que le habían dicho

De pronto la sala se lleno de una melodiosa y muy movida música, todos y cada uno de los estudiantes se sorprendió al ver y oír al rubio tocar, si Harry Potter se encontraba en su elemento sobre una escoba, Draco Malfoy encontraba el suyo con una guitarra. Los acordes, la intensidad, el sentimiento que imprimía en cada nota eran sin duda espectaculares

"**_Itsu_****_ no ma ni ka bokura nanigenaku deatta_**

**_yasashisa_****_ yoseatte kakurenbo wa tsuzuku no_**

**_sou sa_**"

[_Antes que pudiéramos darnos cuenta, nos conocimos subitamente_

_acercándonos__ gentilmente, continuemos con ese juego de las escondidas] || NA: Si, se que es fatal la traducción, pero fue lo mejor que pude por el momento -_-||_

"**_No, wanna sell your soul shareta kiiroi tacchi de_**

**_No, forget smile again itsumo odottetai dake_**"

[_No, quieres vender tu alma, con esa deliciosa caricia amarilla _|| …¬_¬ eso dice ||__

_No, olvida sonreír de nuevo, solo queremos bailar por siempre_]

 "**_Nee_****_ oikakete oikakete shiroi kaze_**

**_nee_****_ koi ni natte ai ni natte hane hirogetai_"**

[_Hey, persiguiendo persiguiendo ese viento blanco_

_Hey, se convierte en pasión, se convierte en amor, queremos abrir las alas_] || -_-U Lo se, ¡My translation sucks! ||

La voz de Shuichi comenzó a llenar el lugar, mientras se dejaba llevar por la música, cantando con gran pasión, asombrando a todos los presentes, excepto Ryuichi, pues salvo la vez que cantó en la ducha, no había vuelto a cantar frente a nadie

También el rubio se dejo llevar, amaba la música casi tanto como al quidditch o incluso mas y escuchar la voz de Shuichi cantando le animo a seguir hasta el final, donde los aplausos substituyeron la melodía

- **_¡Fue genial!_** – Gritó el pelirrosa mientras tomaba de la mesa una pequeña hoja y apuntaba

"_Draco Malfoy, guitarra eléctrica_"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Viernes 22 de Octubre

El comedor estaba expectante, la gente llegaba mas temprano de lo habitual ya que esa noche se darían a conocer a los integrantes de la banda, nadie salvo los dos jóvenes jueces y algunos alumnos mas que prometieron no hablar sabían quienes serían los elegidos, muchos habían audicionado, pero solo se escogerían 4. Al fin, el director se puso de pie y todos en la sala quedaron en silencio

-**_ Bien, como todos ustedes saben, esta noche se darán a conocer a los miembros de la nueva banda de Hogwarts, señores Shindou, Sakuma, si nos hacen el favor_**

Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron al centro, donde Shuichi tomo la palabra mientras Ryuichi levantaba a Kumagoro sobre su cabeza y movía su manita afelpada para hacerlo saludar a los alumnos

- **_Muchos audicionaron para los puestos y admito que fue difícil escoger a los miembros, pero le aseguro que todos son excelentes músicos y que si se esfuerzan, lograran llegar lejos, bien, empecemos_** – se aclaro la garganta y levanto una pequeña hoja que llevaba en su mano

- **_Baterista, Justin Finch-Fletchey_**

El aludido salto de su asiento y camino rumbo a los otros, seguido por una horda de aplausos

- **_Tecladista, Hermione Granger_**

- **_¡¿Qué, audicionaste?!_** – preguntaron al unísono Harry, Ron y media mesa de Gryffindor mientras la chica sonreía de oreja a oreja, asentía y se ponía de pie para reunirse con su "nueva banda"

- **_Segunda guitarra eléctrica, Millicent Bulstrode_**

Todos en la sala aplaudieron algo sorprendidos de ver que la chica mas temida de Slytherin había quedado en la banda, ella por su parte se paró con una sonrisa franca y camino para reunirse con los demás

-**_Y por ultimo, guitarra eléctrica principal, Draco Malfoy_**

La sorpresa fue rotunda salvo los pocos que lo habían visto tocar un viernes antes, los aplausos llenaron el lugar, sobretodo los de las chicas, el rubio referido, mientras tanto, se ponía de pie y con un aire de superioridad caminaba rumbo a sus compañeros de banda

- **_¡¿Qué rayos, el maldito hurón audiciono también?!_** –se quejó Ron con Harry, pero este no dijo nada, solo podía ver al rubio mientras sentía una ola de sentimientos encontrados, lo había estado evitando desde ese día, porque sabía que si lo veía le lanzaría un cruciatus, aunque no supiera como hacerlo, segurito que le salía, pero también y muy contra su voluntad, cada vez que lo veía recordaba ese calor en sus labios, confundiéndolo

Mientras tanto el rubio veía a sus nuevos compañeros y en su mente volvió a brillar su nuevo  plan, lo cual le hizo sonreír

----------

----------

Listo, van 8 ^_^ antes que nada **aviso que quizás me quede sin Inter. algún tiempo, pero prometo tratar de entra desde un ciber -_-**

En mejores cosas, ya esta la banda completa, ¿Qué tal? Espero les halla ¿Gustado? ¡No! ¡Sorprendido! XDD

Agradezco a:

**Murtilla.-** Me alegra que te halla gustado tanto como para saltar por los prados =) y lo del chocolate… pues si, el chocolate envinado es fino, como Draky *¬*

**snivelly**.-** Pues si, patético, pero bueno, con lo de mi muela se me olvido mi diabólico plan y tuve que improvisar XD y si, me imagino la escena de lejos de Draco viendo a los otros ¬//o//¬ uuffff…**

**paola****.- Pues no hay pex, aunque debo decirte que generalmente no hago yaoi explícitos, sino mas bien insinuados, y lo del beso, EN MIS FICS YAOIS, sin importar los libros, Draco SIEMPRE le robara su primer beso a Harry [o viceversa ^0^]**

**Vrag****.- Pos ya lo supiste y si, el plan completamente arruinado... ._. Aunque ya pensó otro xD**

**ja**...q no s obvio???.-** Pos lo intentare**

**Amazona Verde.-** Si, Yuki y Shu son adorables *¬*  , me alegra que te gustar el cap

**kira_AGP****.- Pos gracias, me estoy basando en el anime, aun así, búscalo ¡Es muy bueno! **

**Aitala**** Kenobi.- SII ¡Alguien me apoya! ¡¡Arriba Yuki Eiri!!... o.O arriba de Shuichi xDD**

**niky_chan****.- Pos si, Sakuma-san es tan cute, y no, ya viste que hay de todo…. ¬¬ menos Ravenclaws… nada contra ellos, solo que ya no había cupo**

**Amaly**** Malfoy.- Pues gracias, realmente me alegra que te hayan gustado las escenas ^^, lo de la banda ya lo viste así como también que el joven Malfoy aun no se rinde o.o. Y gracias por los buenos deseos para mi recuperación, gracias a Dios todo parecer ir de viento en popa =D**

**nat****-chan07**.-** Pos si, no quiero apresurarlo, y pos al rato niña, al rato llega mas lemmon =P**

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI.-** Pues lo siento, creo que lo de los caps no puedo cambiarlo tan fácil, trato de hacerlos largos, pero sin excederme y cansar, aun así intentare extenderlos un poco =)

**Hikaru.-** Pues si, se llevó un sustote, los OVAS tratan básicamente un después de la serie, En Tokyo se prepara un festival de música internacional donde Nittle Grasper participara, al mismo tiempo Shuichi comienza a caer en una crisis inspiracional relacionada con el frió comportamiento de Yuki hacia el últimamente, cuando por fin logran ayudarlo [Hiro y Cia.] Shu se da cuenta que ¡Yuki ha escrito una canción para Nittle Grasper sin decírselo! Lo cual provoca otra depresión en el pelirrosa quien decide irse a casa de sus padres XD

Yuki comienza a buscarlo y es Sakuma quien lo encuentra, Shuichi reflexiona en su casa y decide regresar y hablar con Yuki en el festival, pero no lo encuentra, en su lugar va [sexy] Tatsuha, || **SPOILER AHEAD, no leas si no te quieres chafear el final**_:   Al final Shu escucha la canción de Nittle G. y se da cuenta que Yuki había escrito la canción sobre el [Shu],al mero final, después de los créditos, pasan una escena HERMOSA, no os la pierdais, la canción en cuestión es como una carta donde expresa lo que siente por el, la rola se llama Shining Collection [de donde tome un cachito para nombrar este fic] ||_

Ojalá y te haya despertado la intriga por ver los ovas

Bien, nos vemos cuando pueda

¡¡SAYONARA!!


	9. Track 9: Los dían antes de

**||_WARNING – ADVERTENCIA_: Este fic esta clasificado R (Restricted / Restringido) _POR UNA RAZON_, Contiene escenas y temática para mayores de edad (Entiendase contenido explicito -¬¬ bueno, no mucho- relaciones homosexuales, etc.) _QUEDA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD SI LO LEES O NO, Ya estas ADVERTID@ sobre el contenido, _NO deseo reportes o quejas a FF sobre este fic_ ya que TÚ decidiste entrar a sabiendas de su temática y contenido_**

**Atte. _Fátima Salinas, mejor conocida como Gochi Sakurazukamori ||_**

**~ KISS SHINING ~**

----------

**By Gochi Sakurazukamori**

**_Crossover: Harry Potter / Gravitation_**

****

|| Ningún personaje me pertenece, HP es de Rowling y Gravitation de Maki Murakami, yo solo los junte y los hice bolas ||

**Fic Slash / Yaoi: ****_Harry+Draco – Shuichi+Yuki_**

Track 9: Halloween at least ||-- Los dían antes de --||

            "_Bien, puedes hacerlo, después de todo eres un Malfoy, los Malfoy lo pueden todo, además no serás el único Slytherin ahí, ¿Cierto?" Se repetía una y otra vez Draco Malfoy frente al estuche donde guardaba a "__Striker" su guitarra, ya faltaba poco para la hora acordada, solo tenía que ir rumbo al aula de encantamientos para encontrarse con sus compañeros de banda y así llevar a cabo la primera practica, pero a pesar de ser algo que no suponía gran esfuerzo no podía tranquilizarse ¿Por qué? No lo sabía_

Tomó aire, tras exhalarlo ruidosamente y acomodarse la ropa y el cabello frente al espejo, tomó el estuche de su guitarra y salió de su habitación, llego a la sala común y se encontró a Millicent frente a la puerta, también con un estuche de guitarra en su mano, aun llevaba el uniforme y lucía seria

- **_¿Nos vamos?_** – preguntó Draco al llegar junto a ella y esta solo movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa, ambos salieron de la sala siendo seguidos por la fría mirada de Yuki, quien escribía algo en un pequeño diario color naranja fluorescente y con el nombre "_Shuichi " escrito en la portada en letras doradas_

En el camino pocas fueron las palabras que intercambiaron entre ellos, Millicent lucia, a pesar de su aparente seriedad, un semblante feliz, sus ojos brillaban como si estuviera a punto de cumplir uno de sus mas grandes sueños, Draco por su parte, aun estaba algo nervioso, sabía que de todos los que estarían ahí, a ninguno le caía del todo bien, bueno, sin contar a Sakuma, pero parecía que a el todo el mundo le caía bien y a Shindou, con quien jamás había tratado mas palabras de las necesarias. En cambio la sangresucia estaría allí, también ese estupido Hufflepuff cuyo nombre no recordaba

Ya esperaba la reacción de ellos, como le mirarían con indiferencia y odio, no es que realmente le molestara demasiado, pero aun así dolía, después de todo por más Slytherin que fuera seguía siendo humano

Lo que no se esperaba fue encontrarse con el trío maravilla fuera del aula de encantamientos platicando placidamente, trato de tomar una postura fría y desinteresada, pero le resultaba una tarea monumental, aun recordaba ese beso y aunque en realidad no tenía la culpa porque no sabía a quien besaba, no podía dejar de sentirse molesto ante Potter

Justo antes que llegaran a donde se encontraba el trío, Shuichi abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar, lo cual paralizo al rubio. ¿Practicarían frente a Potter y Weasel?

Millicent pareció notar el nerviosismo en su amigo y se detuvo también

- **_Ignóralos_** – fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo a la puerta abierta

¿Ignorarlos? Ok, ignorar a la comadreja sería fácil, pero ignorar a Potter sería imposible. Había estado evitándolo desde esa noche, al parecer el hacía lo mismo, y ahora tendría que practicar frente a el y sepa Dios cuantos alumnos mas

"_¿Acaso eres un gallina?_" Una voz interior le hizo reaccionar… ¿Desde cuando su vida dependía o giraba entorno a Potter? El era Draco Malfoy y no tenía que dar respuestas a nadie. Ni a su padre, preso en Azkaban luego de la derrota de Voldemort apenas el curso pasado, ni a su madre, reclusa en St Mungo después de la locura que le causó presenciar cientos de violentas muertes durante la batalla, ni a su padrino el cual ahora, era quien legalmente cuidaba de el… ¡Mucho menos tenía que dar cuenta de sus acciones a Potter!

Tomo aire y lo dejó salir, acomodo su cabello y entró al aula ¡Al diablo con Potter y los demás, el estaba haciendo lo que mas le gustaba y nada iba a estropearlo! Si, en un principio entró obligado a la banda y estaba dispuesto a desintegrarla poco a poco desde dentro, pero después de ese viernes que hizo la audición algo había cambiado, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer separarla y con el paso de los días había llegado a la conclusión que no necesitaba hacerlo, si lo que quería era ser mas popular que Yuki, la banda era la mejor manera

- **_Que bien que llegaste Malfoy-san_** – lo saludo Shuichi mientras se acercaba a el

- **_¡Hola na no da!_** – grito Ryuichi desde el centro del aula ondeando en su diestra a Kumagoro

- **_Buenas tardes_** – respondió Draco dejando el estuche sobre el escritorio mientras saludaba con la cabeza y una sonrisa a los demás miembros de la banda, los cuales no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa, rara vez Draco Malfoy era cortes con otra gente que no fuera Slytherin y aquí estaba el, saludando a los miembros de la banda como si fueran amigos de tiempo atrás. En ese momento todos los miembros se reunieron y empezaron a hablar varios asuntos sobre el ensayo

Harry, junto a Ron y algunos Hufflepuff y Gryffindor mas estaban igual de sorprendidos por el comportamiento del rubio, pero toda muestra de admiración se detuvo cuando Shuichi, tras darle unas partituras con la música a los demás, se encamino a uno de los micrófonos al frente del aula, todos los bancos y pupitres habían sido retirados y el aula tenia solo los instrumentos necesarios y un par de bancas para los pocos espectadores

Ryuichi tomo el bajo, se lo puso y se encamino al lado de Shuichi, junto al otro micrófono, por su parte, Hermione y Justin estaban atrás, detrás de sus instrumentos, Draco y Millicent estaban a los lados de Shuichi y Ryuichi respectivamente, todos con un cabestrillo para su partitura

- **_Bien, Empe… _**- pero se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y apareció la figura de Eiri, vestía un pantalón de vestir negro y un suéter rojo, pasó como si nada al frente, besó a Shu-chan y tras susurrarle algo al oído, se sentó en la banca mas alejada

- **_Bi_****_-bien_ – comenzó Shuichi de nuevo algo sonrojado – **_¡Bien empecemos!_****

Como de mutuo acuerdo las guitarras comenzaron a tocar una lenta melodía con sincronización sorprendente mientras la voz de Shuichi comenzaba a cantar lentamente, como la música misma

"**Toumei**** ga   yozora somete**

**hitori** aruku   itsumo no kaerimichi**"**

// _La transparencia tiñe el cielo de la noche _

_mientras__ voy solo, por el camino que siempre me lleva a casa //_

Pronto les siguieron el bajo, la batería y el teclado, todos siguiendo la bella balada que pronto lleno el lugar de gratas sensaciones

"**Kuchizusamu****   konna kimochi**

**nemuru** kimi ni   todoketai na ...**"**

// _Cantando para mi, quiero mandarte esta clase de sensaciones_

_mientras__ duermes //_

Yuki veía a su pareja con una sonrisa llena de ternura, recordaba esa canción, era la tonta canción que Shu-chan había escrito tiempo atrás, esa que les hizo conocerse en el colegio, no tenía del todo claro como habían ocurrido las cosas, pero lo poco que llegaba a su mente se relacionaba con esa melodía [**N.A.-**_ ¬.¬ Realmente esta NO es esa rola con la que se conocieron, pero supongamos que si ^/0/^… o.o además recuerden que por la poción y el hechizo los recuerdos están cambiados =P]_

"**Nanika**** ni obieteru   jibun ga chotto iya ni naru**

**tsugeru** omoi   torinokoshita hibi ni...**"**

//_ Estoy confundido, comienzo a sentirme un poco enfermo de mi mismo_

_Confundido en los sentimientos que me transportan a esos días que quedaron atrás_ //

Era sorprendente como sin un ensayo previo la banda estaba tocando una verdadera delicia al oído, en ese momento Ryuichi se unió a los vocales, provocando que, la ya en si hermosa melodía sonara simplemente angelical. Si, Shuichi tenía una voz esplendida y digna de cualquier premio y alabanza, pero la voz de Ryuichi era mucho mejor, era sin duda la voz más hermosa que cualquiera de los presentes hubiera escuchado

Ryuichi nunca había cantado frente a nadie en Hogwarts, al ser siempre alegre e infantil provocó un gran asombro a los presentes, cuando, al iniciar la canción, dejó a Kumagoro en el escritorio, cerró los ojos unos segundos y al volverlos a abrir, su expresión y carácter habían cambiado por completo, lucía mas agresivo y mucho mas maduro y acorde a su edad

 "**Dokoka**** ni wasureteru   kokoro ga chotto itakunaru**

**toki** wo tsunagu   hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru**"**

// _El corazón que había olvidado en algún lugar comienza a doler un poco_

_Y sigo buscándote en la noche iluminada por las estrellas que están unidas a ese tiempo_ //

Para este momento todos los presentes estaban por demás encantados y esperando con ansía el baile de Halloween

Pero si alguien en la sala estaba sorprendido, ese era Harry, miraba a los miembros de la banda con una mezcla entre respeto, alegría y asombro, en cierta forma el había sido quien convenciera al director para que Shu-chan armara su banda, pero no imagino que el resultado de las audiciones fuera tan avasallador y que entre los pocos privilegiados para formar parte de esta estuviera Hermione, pero mas aun Draco Malfoy… que era otra de las cosas que sorprendía al moreno

Desde que se había enterado que tanto Malfoy como Bulstrode formarían parte de la banda había dudado por un momento de la capacidad de sus amigos japoneses en elegir a los miembros, pero en ese momento comprendió el porqué

Ambos Slytherin, así como Herm y Justin tocaban sus instrumentos con una facilidad y soltura sorprendente, como si estos fueran una extensión más de su cuerpo, además jamás imagino que Sakuma cantara igual o aun mejor que Shuichi, lo cual era mucho decir

La canción termino a los pocos minutos y todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir mientras Shuichi y los demás sonreían tímidamente y se sonrojaban un poco, menos Draco, quien solo se acomodo el cabello y sonrió con aire de superioridad y galantería a algunas de las chicas que presenciaban el ensayo, para luego juntarse de nuevo y discutir los errores que habían notado y así poder corregirlos

Y así transcurrieron los días, con la diferencia que Shuichi había decidido hacer los ensayos privados, deseaba sorprender a todos, las únicas personas permitidas al ensayo eran los miembros de la banda, quienes ensayaban casi a diario, y en ocasiones Yuki, quien ayudaba a ultimar detalles

Fuera de esto, la vida en el colegio seguía su curso normal, las clases seguía igual de interesantes y el quidditch iniciaba temporada y a pesar de lo que se pensaba, Draco no había abandonado el equipo por la banda ¿Cómo podía mantener ese ritmo? Nadie lo sabía, pero no le prestaban mucha atención

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

El viento revolvía su negro cabello con una velocidad feroz mientras el mismo volaba sobre el estadio de quidditch, donde practicaba junto con su equipo y a diferencia de cursos pasados, en este se sentía mas libre y no era para menos, ya no tenía que estarse cuidando las espaldas o temiendo que alguien lo estuviera acechando para matarlo. Con la derrota del Lord Tenebroso el curso pasado todo eso había terminado.

Aun podía recordarlo bien, a decir verdad jamás podría olvidarlo. La batalla había sido salvaje, muchas personas de ambos bandos habían caído, mucha gente que el ni siquiera conocía, pero que en cuanto le veían le confiaban la derrota de Voldemort, incluso si estaban al borde de la muerte, pues mucha gente le abrió paso a el y la orden para poder llegar al señor de la oscuridad.

La batalla había sido cruel pero habían logrado vencer, sin embargo habían pagado un alto costo, uno que Harry lamentaba mas que ningún otro, porque lo vio con sus propios ojos… muchos lo lamentaban… pero quizás nadie más que Ron y su familia, puesto que uno de los últimos en caer por parte de la orden fue Arthur Weasley. La depresión que sufrió Ron fue enorme, pero gracias a sus amigos y a Herm, su novia, pronto logro superarla… bueno, eso y que había un ejemplo de mayor tragedia en el colegio, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy había perdido a ambos padres en la batalla… su padre encarcelado y su madre interna en St. Mungo. Y aunque el no demostrara su pesar muchos, como Harry, pensaban que realmente sufría mucho, otros como Hermione pensaban que la dolía, pero no demasiado, después de todo, aun vivían y algunos como Ron simplemente no especulaban sobre el rubio y su tragedia. 

Harry volteo su vista hacía su amigo frente a los aros y sonrió, realmente se había recuperado de la depresión y por un momento se preguntó si el rubio algún día lo haría. Pero tan pronto como la pregunta apareció en su mente sacudió su cabeza ¿Por qué seguía pensando en el rubio? Todo indicaba que el mismo Draco ya había olvidado, o decidido olvidar, el incidente del lago ¿Entonces por que no podía hacerlo el?

Bajó un poco su escoba y miro a sus compañeros de equipo, realmente nadie se concentraba ese día, era sábado por la mañana, pero aun así ya nadie hacía otra cosa que pensar en el baile del día siguiente, así que muy a su pesar dio por terminada la sesión de entrenamiento

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Domingo 31

Calabazas, esqueletos, murciélagos y un sinnúmero de figuras mas adornaban el Gran Comedor, todo estaba listo para el gran baile, generalmente se hubiera puesto música mágica mientras la mayoría se dedicaba a comer y algunos a bailar, pero esa noche era muy distinta, tendrían un grupo tocando en vivo… pero no cualquier grupo, sino nada mas y nada menos que la banda de Hogwarts, Bad Grasper [**N.A**. _~__~ Gomme, pero no quería ni Bad Luck ni Nittle Grasper, así que salió eso_]

Se había despertado gran expectación con respecto al dichoso baile que apenas en unas cuantas horas daría comienzo

Desde muy temprano los maestros y alumnos voluntarios habían ayudado en la decoración del recinto al igual que de todo el castillo, salvo un lugar, el pequeño salón tras la mesa de maestros, donde desde la mañana los miembros de la banda se preparaban, el acceso a ese lugar estaba restringido y solo los 6 miembros de BG estaban ahí, ellos y Yuki, quien parecía ayudar en algo y cuyo acceso fue permitido

- **_Ratas, esto es tan injusto…_** - murmuro Ron en la sala común de Gryffindor mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto a su mejor amigo

- **_¿Qué ocurre Ron?_** – preguntó Harry sin separar la vista del pequeño libro de "_Quidditch a través de los tiempos_" que había vuelto a pedir en la biblioteca para matar el tiempo

- **_¿Cómo que que? ¿No es obvio? Este baile será aburridísimo, no podré estar con Herm porque ella estará tocando en la banda_** – dejo salir el pelirrojo hundiéndose mas en el sillón

- **_Vamos, no será tan malo_** –le animó Harry al tiempo que colocaba un separador en el capitulo 6 "_Cambios en el quidditch a partir del siglo XVI" y levantaba su mirada para verlo_

- **_Eso lo dices porque no tienes a tu novia tocando en la banda, ¡Ooops! Olvide que no tienes novia_**

Harry ignoro el claro insulto de Ron, comprendía que su amigo realmente estaba enojado y en cierta manera hasta se compadecía de el un poco

- **_No creo que Herm se moleste si bailas alguna canción con otra chica_** - respondió Harry mientras miraba su reloj, faltaban dos horas para el baile, si querían alcanzar buen lugar tendían que empezar a arreglarse – **_Además, no se tu, pero yo me iré a bañar_** – y con esto Harry se dirigió a su  cuarto seguido por un Ron aun molesto

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Era ya la hora, prácticamente todos lo alumnos habían llegado ya al comedor y habían ocupado su lugar en las pequeñas mesas redondas que se esparcían alrededor de la pista de baile, al frente, donde generalmente se ubicaba la mesa de los maestros había una pequeña tarima con los instrumentos en ella, salvo las guitarras y el bajo

Harry y Ron estaban sentados junto con Neville, Dean y Seamus, y, en el caso de Dean, acompañado de su pareja, una chica de Ravenclaw, ocupaban una mesa cercana a la tarima desde donde podían ver perfectamente

Por otro lado, Yuki estaba en una mesa algo alejada la tarima, junto con Nick y algunos Slytherin de sexto

De pronto las luces se apagaron y un solo reflector ilumino una figura en el escenario que vestía un pantalón negro pegado al cuerpo, una top del mismo color, una chaqueta color verde claro y como gargantilla un pequeño cinto, negro también

- **_¡Hola a todos, gracias por asistir! ¡¡La banda que tocará esta noche será Bad Grasper!!_**

La jovial voz de Shuichi lleno el lugar mientras todos comenzaban a aplaudir y vitorear a la banda

Justo en el momento que el teclado comenzó tocar una melodía muy movida mas reflectores se unieron girando por el escenario, mostrando brevemente a los integrantes y en el momento que la batería se unió a la melodía todas la luces del escenario se encendieron  al tiempo que varios fuegos artificiales en el piso encendían dejando ver completamente a los miembros de la banda

El concierto había iniciado

----------

----------

**Gochi**:  Pues bien, otro capitulo, la rola de este cap se llama **Anti**-Nostalgic**, si no les suena el nombre, es la rola que pasa en el capitulo 3, después de la visita de Hiro a Yuki… muy linda rola, si debo decir xD**

**NOTA: Premio a la persona que me mande el primer review diciéndome el nombre de la rola que pondré en el próximo capitulo, si leyeron bien la descripción, la reconocerán fácil… ¿Cuál será el premio? … no se, quizás un capitulo especial o un POV del personaje que quieran, ya lo discutiré con quien gane, eso si, necesita dejarme su mail XD y solo se vale una rola por review y un review por persona**

**Fátima**: ¡¡SI, GRACIAS A DIOS QUE SI PUDE!! TT__TT Estoy tan feliz de que al fin haya podido subir este fic… ;_; Gracias ¡¡GRACIAS!!

**Gochi**: ¬¬ Ejem… tranquila, ya pasó, ya pasó –le da golpecitos en la espada reconfortandola

**Fátima**: Pero es que, sufrí tanto ;_; ¡Buaaaa!

**Gochi**: ¡Te dije que ya pasó! –saca un mazo y le pega en la cabeza

**Fátima**: @ __ @ Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de…

**Gochi**: Ejem… ja ja ja –risa nerviosa- Bueno, este… mejor les explico… pero antes les agradezco que lean mi fic y pido una disculpa por mi retraso en actualizar [¬¬ Este y los otros fics]

Bien, la explicación, como les había dicho, me quede unos días sin Internet, pero ese no fue el problema, sino que mi amada PC se descompuso ;_; y con ella todos mis archivos y demás estuvieron en un fuerte peligro de desaparecer, durante poco mas de una semana estuve batallando para buscar quien me la arreglara y para juntar el dinero, pero no podía, entonces mi hermano, quien tiene la agenda mas atareada que jamás he visto [-_- Si lo veo 3 horas a las semana es mucho decir, prácticamente solo llega a dormir… ¬,¬ Pero no piensen mal, es porque hace el servicio social y tiene 2 chambas y 1 novia que atender]

Ejem… como les decía, mi hermano salio de vacaciones del servicio social y me dijo que me la podía arreglar sin problema [U_U  Y yo que sufrí tanto…]

**Fátima**: @__@ Pero ya esta todo bien y esperemos que así siga, bien ahora, agradezcamos los reviews de esta bella gente que lee mi fic y que se a tenido que aguantar todas las babosadas que escribo

¡PERO ANTES! Aclaro algo que muchos me preguntaron ¿Cómo Yuki estuvo pendiente de Draco durante su "noche de pasión" con Shu-chan? o si le gusta que lo vean mientras lo hace… la respuesta es ¡YUKI ESTA LOCO!

Nah, esa no es la respuesta, la verdad siempre he pensado que detrás de esa fachada seria y hasta cierto punto hermética, Yuki es un hombre muy travieso que siempre busca la manera de lograr sus objetivos, yo siento que Yuki es una persona muy activa y que vive con los sentidos muy alerta, así que, esa noche estaba con Shu y notó algo extraño, como si alguien los observara y estando muy cerca del bosque, pues Yuki tenía un ojo en el gato y otro en el garabato, alcanzó a ver una sombra que de inmediato reconoció como Draco y estaba haciendo "eso"

¬¬ Se que no es una respuesta muy buena, pero es así como lo imagine, ^^U Y si se preguntan de donde me salió esa idea, bueno, fue de el Remix 1 de Gravitation, que son doujinshis creados por la mismísima Murakami-sensei

Ahora si:

**Murtilla**: Pues si, Draco no podía ser mas que un guitarrista [¬¬ al menos en este fic] ¿Cómo aprendió a tocar? Bueno, Draco guarda más sorpresas bajo la manga que luego iré develando y ese es una de ellas. Y aunque no soy fan del Metal deseo que se hayan divertido viendo a Iron Maiden [Tu y Chibi-Murti]

**Amazona Verde**: Gracias por tu comentario, me subió mucho el animo y lo de Yuki esta allá arriba

**fock**: o.O Debo admitir que tu review es uno de los mas raros que me ha llegado… y también que batalle un poco para entenderlo con tanta abreviación… pues bien, seré honesta, supongo que tu review, obviamente, no fue de felicitación por mi fic sino mas bien de queja o critica, yo no estoy en contra de las criticas, siempre son buenas para el desarrollo personal, los temas y situaciones que abordo aquí son algo "fuertes" por algo el fic esta clasificado como R y por algo lo advierto al inicio de cada capitulo. Los personajes trate que fueran lo mas parecido al su carácter original y lamento que no te caiga bien Ryu-chan, pero como dije, trate de plasmarlo tal y como es, es un personaje muy lindo que siempre le busca el lado amable a la vida, Respecto a Yuki, quien, si conoces un poco Gravitation y si no, te lo hago saber, tiene un carácter mil veces mas fuerte y dominante que el de Draco, además, Draco es como el típico adolescente de pandilla, cuando esta en grupito es todo un holigan, pero solo es simplemente un niño mas… ¬¬ forrado de billetes, pero normal. Con respecto al Draco masturbándose, creo que no importa quien seas ni que hagas, de donde seas o de quien desciendas, eso es algo natural, una necesidad del cuerpo que a algunos les da por satisfacer, es bien sabido que los bebes lo hacen aunque no sepan  lo que es, así que no veo el porque fue malo que lo pusiera [o.o y no pienses que lo estoy inventando, tengo un nivel básico de psicología además de estar llevando materias de filosofía en la facultad donde estoy] y aunque yo nunca lo he hecho y no he sentido el deseo de hacerlo no tengo nada contra quienes lo hacen, mientras a mi no me afecte, claro esta. Bien espero haber aclarado el porque del uso de estos temas, lamento que no te gustaran, pero como bien dicen, si no te gusta, no lo veas

**Renialt**** Shirou: Bien, gracias por el tip para la traducción, pero deseo hacer yo misma las traducciones desde el ingles, basándome en mi conocimiento, ya que me servirá para mi futura carrera y eso de Harry ser escritor, nah, no creo, a Harry no le pega eso [¬¬ al menos no en este fic]**

**snivelly: Pues lo de Yuki ya lo explique arriba y pues si, en ninguno de mis fics veras a Harry con Chang, a la única que mas o menos acepto es Ginny, pero si por mi fuera, siempre sería H+D y Si, aunque no lo demuestre mucho, Yuki es un amante muy bueno, siempre buscando el bienestar y la felicidad de su pareja, o sea Shuichi**

**ni€****a: Gracias por tu comentario, si en verdad Gravitation es una muy buena serie, yo la tengo en Japonés con subtítulos en ingles, ovas incluidos, ojalá y te haya gustado este cap.**

**Vrag**: Pues si, que banda tan peculiar formé XDD y si, al rato Draco tendrá su club [¬¬ yo seré la presi, si quieres puedes ser vice o tesorera] Y bueno, en el próximo vendrá una rola… no completa, tampoco quiero gastar tanto espacio =)

**XD**: Bien, aquí esta el cap, ojalá y te haya gustado =P… por cierto, me gusta tu nick

**paola: Pues si, Draco es un ladrón de besos XDD ;_; por que no me roba uno a mi… y pos lo demás ya se vera, no quiero hacer un fic donde luego, luego los sentimientos sean correspondidos, quiero algo un poco mas desarrollado**

**Luzy**** Snape: Bueno, perdón por la tardanza, espero que el capitulo lo haya compensado y lo de los santos… pues no se XD que tal uno de los de las oraciones potterianas, buscalas por aquí, son muy buenas XDD**

**niky_chan**: ;_; lamento la tardanza, pero ya volví ^^ y si, ¡Que viva el hermoso Draco!

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI**: ¡Que cumplido! ¿En serio sueñas con el? Wow… y pos gomme, trate de actualizar, pero pos ya leíste arriba porque no pude

**Amaly**** Malfoy: XDD pues si, creo que "me la bañe" un poco con lo de Draco y su contraseña, pero es que se me vino a la mente y no quise desaprovechar, si, si le dolió su orgullo, pero como viste, creo que ya lo dejo atrás… o.O me parece que estoy haciendo un Draco mas humano… y pues ya resolvimos lo del Inter.**

**Aitala**** Kenobi: Pues no creo que Draco se le lance a Shu-chan XD… o.O a menos que de repe y se me pegue… =D…. ideas…. y pos lo de la traducción, trate de hacerla entre la que venía ahí y la que estaba en el capitulo 2 del anime -_- pero ni me salio**

**Lilith****-Mekare: Gracias por tus comentarios, me ayudan a seguir esforzándome, si Shuichi, Ryu-chan y Yuki son kawaii, pero creo que mi favorito es Tatsuha, el hermano de Yuki… simplemente es adorablemente pervertido y lamento haberte decepcionado, pero Harry nunca estuvo planeado para la banda ^^U**

**Akari**** Sakurazuka: XDD Pos lo de Yuki ya lo explique arriba y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo**

Bien, eso es todo por este capitulo, cuídense mucho y nos vemos cuando actualice

**_¡SAYONARA!_**


	10. Track 10: Concierto

**||_WARNING – ADVERTENCIA_: Este fic esta clasificado R (Restricted / Restringido) _POR UNA RAZON_, Contiene escenas y temática para mayores de edad (Entiendase contenido explicito -¬¬ bueno, no mucho- relaciones homosexuales, etc.) _QUEDA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD SI LO LEES O NO_, Ya estas ADVERTID@ sobre el contenido, _NO deseo reportes o quejas a FF sobre este fic_ ya que T decidiste entrar a sabiendas de su temática y contenido**

**Atte. _Fátima Salinas_, mejor conocida como Gochi Sakurazukamori ||**

**~ KISS SHINING ~**

----------

**By Gochi Sakurazukamori**

**_Crossover: Harry Potter / Gravitation_**

****

|| Ningún personaje me pertenece, HP es de Rowling y Gravitation de Maki Murakami, yo solo los junte y los hice bolas ||

**Fic Slash / Yaoi:** **_Harry+Draco – Shuichi+Yuki_**

**NOTA:** ^^u Antes que nada, pido disculpas por mi retraso, lo explico al final, otra cosa, antes de que comiencen a leer y me agarren a tomatazos 2 cosas

**1.-** La traducción para esta canción la tome de **dos lugares** [_los cuales menciono abajo_] al ser la rola que inspiro este fic, trate de que fuera una traducción mas **_adaptada para que sonara muy bien que hacerla una  literal_**, ya que si fuera literal sonaría muy rara

**2.-** Y la ganadora del Cap/POV es… ¡Lo digo al final!**__**

Track 10: Halloween at least ||-- Concierto --||

            Luces multicolor, reflectores, música y sobre todo esto, una voz que dejaba sin aliento a quien la escuchaba, esa era la magia mas allá de la misma magia que se vivía en ese momento en el Gran Comedor

Todas las miradas sin duda se centraban en ellos, los seis jóvenes que danzaban y tocaban al ritmo de la música que era extremadamente movida. Las chicas del grupo vestían similar, faldas negras, muy cortas, botas largas de tacón mediano, blusa, en el caso de Hermione, negra, y Millicent, gris oscura, y con una túnica negra, larga hasta unos cuantos centímetros de los tobillos, abierta al frente, sin duda ambas robaban las miradas y los suspiros de los presentes. Justin y Ryuichi vestían atuendos parecidos al de Shuichi, pantalones de cuero negro apretados, camisa verde abierta a la mitad del pecho en el caso de Justin, camisa blanca, abotonada en medio para Ryu-chan, dejando ver su pecho y su bien formado abdomen

Pero sin duda, quien mas llamaba la atención era Draco, quien con su pantalón de vestir negro, apretado al cuerpo, su camisa blanca completamente abierta y una túnica negra arrastrando el piso, sumado a esto su cabello alborotado al mas puro estilo Potter y un collar parecido al de Shuichi, portaba un aspecto vampirico que atraía miradas mientras danzaba al ritmo de la música, acompasando sus pasos con los de Shuichi, quien estaba a su lado

**Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete** || _Kiss shining, en mis ojos aun nos besamos _||

**Toke**** dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru** || _Derritiendo a nuestro paso incluso los pétalos en flor_ ||

**Make**** me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni** || _Make__ me shining, cambiando en los más excitantes colores_ ||

**Kagayakihajimeta**** maboroshi** || _Esa ilusión que comienza a brillar_ ||

- **_Her_****_ - Hermione…_** - susurro Ron apenas en un murmullo, sin duda la visión de su novia vestida tan provocativamente le había quitado el aliento, pero no fue al único, prácticamente todos los muchachos de las mesas olvidaron a sus parejas para admirar la belleza de las integrantes de BG, bueno, la mayoría, solo los que tenían otras preferencias ocupaban su tiempo en derramar saliva por los apuestos muchachos, igual que las chicas

Solo un par de ojos no se separaba de cierto pelirrosa quien para el, vestía provocativamente sensual, con una sonrisa en sus ojos y un cigarro en sus labios, Eiri Yuki no separaba la vista de su Shuichi, su novio

"_Ese baka no lo ha arruinado, eso es bueno_" pensaba el rubio, le había tomado semanas y dolores de cabeza terminar esa canción, eso y muchos ridículos por llevar un diario tan colorido y con el nombre de su Shu en el, esforzándose, solo para el, porque si alguien supiera que decía o quien escribió esa canción, sin duda se habría dado cuenta…

**||---FLASHBACK---||**

Estaba frío, lúgubre y húmedo, esa era la mejor descripción de cualquier habitación de Slytherin, no así una habitación la cual parecía arder cuan llamas en chimenea

- **_Oh… Yuki…mmmmhhh…_**

Fuertes brazos recorriendo gentil pero firmemente un cuerpo ya explorado pero no por eso menos excitante, besos perdidos en la ardiente piel, nombres entrelazados con suaves gemidos que entonaban la dulce canción de los enamorados

- **_Shu…_**

Ya llevaban horas en la habitación del rubio y, aunque las caricias ya habían bajado de tono en comparación de las primeras de esa noche, aun podían provocarle envidia al mismísimo fuego

Yuki paseaba sus manos por el pecho de su pelirrosa novio mientras embestía con suavidad, tratando de no romper el suave y cadencioso ritmo al cual se habían adaptado segundos atrás mientras recordaba el porque se habían reunido ese día, aunque en realidad no era nada de extrañar, a fin de cuentas, Yuki sabía que jamás podría negarle nada a su Shu-chan y él le había pedido reunirse, generalmente lo hubieran hecho fuera, cerca del bosque, pero como llovía a cantaros, decidieron verse en la habitación del Slytherin

El ritmo fue aumentado más, cada vez más y más rápido mientras ambos se acercaban de nuevo a la cúspide, quizás por última vez esa noche

- **_¡YUKIIII…!_**

Y Shuichi llegó a la bella cima…

- **_Aishiteiru baka…_**

Y Yuki le siguió segundos después

Y lo vio, en sus ojos un brillo que no recordaba, parecían resplandecer, estaban llenos de dicha, felicidad, cansancio, entrega, pasión… pero sobretodo de amor, un sentimiento que estaba seguro los suyos también reflejaban, y en su corazón nació la necesidad de hacerla, de crearla, en ese momento las primeras palabras llegaron, las que describían la majestuosidad que veía en esos ojos que poco a poco eran vencidos por el sueño… "**_Shining Collection_**"

**||---END FLASHBACK---||**

**Shikai**** wo nukedashita panorama no dimension** || _En el panorama de una dimensión que escapa de mi vista_ ||

**Kanpeki**** na gitai wa tada furueru** || _se encuentra tu cuerpo perfecto que no deja de temblar_ ||

**Cheap**** na shokushu wa mitsu wo motomeru reaction** || _reaccionando, mis manos baratas tratan de alcanzarte, buscando tus secretos _||

**Tsumetakutemo**** hiwai na kimi ga mitai** || _E incluso si soy frío, aun así deseo verte _||

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sin duda era algo extraño, ahí estaba él, en el mejor concierto de su vida, con sus mejores amigos, música espectacular, bebida y comida hasta reventar y su mente solo estaba en una cosa

El chico con aspecto vampirito sobre el escenario

No entendía porque no podía quitarse de la mente y comenzaba a desesperarse, miró el escenario mientras terminaba con su tercera copa de la noche, la cerveza de mantequilla jamás le supo mas amarga, sintió ira, dolor, impotencia, desconcierto

¿Qué tenía ese madito rubio que le impedía pensar en otra cosa?

**Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete** || _Kiss shining, en mis ojos aun nos besamos_ ||

**Toke**** dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru** || _Derritiendo a nuestro paso incluso los pétalos en flor_ ||

La música no llegaba a sus oídos mientras su garganta luchaba contra el ahora amargo sabor de su cuarta copa de cerveza de mantequilla, lo único que veía era dorado y negro, un par de lunas que veían a todos lados, hipnotizando, provocando, llamando, ese cabello dorado que resplandecía bajo los reflectores mágicos, arrancándole destellos en colores jamás imaginados y esos labios, que hacia semanas atrás habían estado violáceos mientras su cuerpo luchaba por vivir, esos tersos y achocolatados labios que sin querer le perseguían en sus sueños

**Kill**** me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni** || _Kill __me shining, cambiando en los más excitantes colores_ ||

**Kagayakihajimeta**** maboroshi** || _Esa ilusión que comienza a brillar_ ||

La quinta entrega de ese amargo néctar bajo por la garganta del moreno sin pensar, si alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de cuantas copas de cerveza de mantequilla había tomado en menos de 4 minutos seguro hubieran llamado al record Guinnes, pero su supieran el motivo de esto, hubieran llamado al psicólogo

Harry veía cada vez mas ajeno la escena, sus ojos comenzaban a picarle y su garganta era incapaz de articular palabra, se estaba perdiendo, entre la música, la cerveza y cierto rubio, su confusa mente le pedía a gritos un escape, un escape que vino en forma de una solitaria lagrima que rodó por la mejilla del confuso muchacho

**Please**** don't cryin' kodoku wo katashidori** || _Por favor no llores, tratando de imitar soledad_ ||

**Karamaru**** koukai ga kuu wo kiru **|| _mis enmarañados lamentos cortan el espacio entre nosotros _||

**Make**** me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra** || _make__ me shining, los fragmentos de mi fragmentado corazón_ ||

**Mabushiku**** sugisaru kibou ni **|| _con ese brillo que sobrepasa cualquier esperanza_ || **[1]**

Harry levantó la vista al oír las primeras palabras, como si la canción tratara de animarlo, miro al grupo y sus ojos se toparon con los suyos por un breve instante, mientras la sexta carga de cerveza pasaba por su garganta, al tiempo que las ultimas notas de la impresionante canción se perdían entre los aplausos de una muy emocionada multitud

Así siguieron durante cerca de una hora canciones movidas y que incitaban a bailar y divertirse, tales como Lost Complex, Spicy Marmalade, Blind Game Again, Easy Action, Jounetsu Ballad, Survival, Kanojo no Modern, entre muchas mas, algunas cantadas por Shu-chan, otras por Ryuichi, otras por ambos **[2]**

El público estaba al límite, brincando, saltando, cantando los fragmentos que se repetían, era una fiesta, una verdadera fiesta de Halloween

Pero pronto el tono de la música comenzó a bajar hasta que llego el momento que las parejas habían estado esperando, cuando los acordes de las primeras notas tranquilas inundaron el lugar, anunciando el inicio del momento romántico de la noche, cerca de las 9:30 de la noche

La primera fue In The Moonlight, hermosa canción especial para esas parejas que buscaban en la música el pretexto perfecto para acercarse sin ser mal vistos, seguidas por canciones tales como Anti-Nostalgic, Glaring Dream, Reimei o Hitohira no Jiyuu **[3]**

Harry no supo en que momento se había quedado solo en su mesa o cuando se había terminado el grupo de botellas con cerveza de mantequilla que había en esta y que por algún extraño motivo ya o se renovaban como lo hacían 30 minutos antes, seguramente como medida de seguridad que los maestros habían implantado para evitar alguna clase de percance, pensando que la cantidad sería suficiente para el grupo de parejas de cada mesa… claro estaba que no habían considerado que un solo estudiante pudiera tomarse la mayor parte de estas solo apenas a la mitad de la velada

Harry se estaba cansando ya, su mente no pensaba bien, de torturarse por que el estupido Malfoy no desaparecía de sus pensamientos, paso a recordar los malos tratos de sus tíos, la pelea contra Voldemort apenas el año pasado, como las chicas solo lo seguían por su fama, la necesidad de unas vacaciones de su vida diaria, pero sobretodo la necesidad de algo estable en su vida, luego de que Ron y Herm se hicieran novios, el estaba mas solo… muy solo, aunque la compañía de Neville y los demás era reconfortante, el sabía que necesitaba lo que sus amigos estaba teniendo, una persona a quien querer

Durante algún tiempo trato de dedicarse a conquistar chicas, pero todas con quienes salio resultaron falsas o a los pocos días le aburrían, las únicas dos que aun le llamaban la atención a Harry eran Ginny y Cho, a la ultima no se acercaba por el recuerdo del torneo de los tres magos y el asunto de Cedric, y a Ginny por el temor a la tremenda paliza que recibiría de Ron si lo hacía

Mientras los acordes de una canción lenta se perdían en el lugar Harry tuvo suficiente, si ya no había que tomar y nadie parecía tener intención de invitarlo a bailar, aunque ya lo habían hecho, pero en su estado no lograba recordarlo, decidió salir a caminar, tratando de pasar desapercibido, lo cual no fue difícil por la luz del lugar. Una vez afuera miro su reloj de pulsera, marcaban las 11:37, seguro faltaba aun media hora más del concierto y luego Dumbledore daría su típico discurso de buenas noches y la fiesta estaría oficialmente terminada, mas no así olvidada, Harry estaba seguro que sería rememorada aun muchos años después de que salieran del colegio, pero eso era lo menos que le importaba en ese momento

Camino hasta el lago, acompañado por las destellantes estrellas que brillaban a todo su esplendor, eran hermosas y la luna en cuarto menguante solo acrecentaba la belleza del cuadro

Decidió recostarse un momento, en realidad necesitaba pensar un poco, ya tenía meses que sentía ese hueco en el pecho, como de enterarse que no era realmente útil, de que después de la pelea contra Voldemort su significado en la vida había desaparecido, el había crecido sin saber que hacer con su vida, siendo siempre el "sirviente" de los Dursley jamás pensó que tuviera un futuro delante, cuando cumplió los 11 y se enteró de la existencia de Hogwarts y de la muerte de sus padres, su mayor objetivo había sido vengarse… y ahora, que lo había conseguido, sentía ese vacío en su interior

Cerró los ojos, sus sentidos le jugaban malas pasadas ya, podría jurar que había visto una aurora boreal justo en el cielo sobre su cabeza

Uno…

Dos…

Tres segundos y el grito de cientos de voces provenientes del castillo resonó hasta el lago, sobresaltando a Harry y aclarando sus sentidos un poco

Se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo y hecho a correr rumbo al colegio, podía oír murmuros y exclamaciones mientras mas se acercaba, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero seguro que era grave

Entró corriendo al gran comedor y lo que vio al principio no era distinto a lo que había dejado, entonces enfoco su vista hacía el escenario y vio un pedestal de un color negro muy brillante con un micrófono del mismo color y orilla blanca plateada que estaba en el piso, roto y algo quemado y el dueño, un pelirrosa de excepcional voz no se veía por ningún lado, mientras los demás miembros de BG miraban el punto donde se encontraba el pedestal roto con poco mas que asombro

- "_¿Viste eso?_", "_¡Fuego, fuego!_", "_¿Dónde esta?_", "_¡Shuichi!_", "_Desapareci_"

Pronto Harry llegaba al lado de un Ron muy pálido

- **_¿Qué ocurrió?_**

Pero Ron parecía no oírle, al igual que la mayoría de los demás, quienes estaban asombrados y algunos asustados

- **_¿Ron?_** – le sacudió y el pelirrojo solo susurró un frase

- **_Shuichi desapareció en una bola de fuego…_**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

La calida luz del sol alcanzaba sus cabellos rosados, se sentía extraño, era esa sensación de cuando estas dormido y tienes plena consciencia de ello, podía sentir la mullida superficie de algo, seguro que era un sillón

Trato de abrir los ojos, pero le dolían, igual que todo el cuerpo, le sentía arder, se sentía extraño, al fin se aventuro a abrir sus violetas ojos y lo primero que vio fue una puerta de cristal que daba hacía un balcón justo frente a el

- **_¡¿NANI?!_**

----------

----------

Listo, como dije antes, pido una ENORME disculpa por mi retraso en actualizar, pero he tenido una fuerte crisis, tanto personal como inspiracional, pero ya estoy aquí, lista para continuar escribiendo, mientras el Internet no me siga fallando y las materias no me agobien ^¬^ 

Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, he aquí el nombre de la ganadora del capitulo o POV: **_¡¡nat-chan07!!_**

Te pido que te comuniques conmigo para ponernos de acuerdo sobre tu premio, y si no lo quieres, avísame y se lo paso al segundo lugar **Akari**** Sakurazuka**, quien tendrá una aparición especial en mi fic por sacar el segundo lugar =)

Y no se preocupen los de HP, que ya les tocara su pregunta para ganar también un capitulo/POV

Ahora, referente a la historia, como dije antes, la traducción de la lyric de Shining Collection la he tomado de 2 partes:

-Nittlegrasper.com

-Animelyrics.com

A decir verdad le tengo mas confianza a Nittlegrasper, y su traducción tiene mas sentido y es mas fácil de entender que la hecha por Animelyrics, trate de que sonara coherente y concordante, generalmente al hacer una romanjinización de una canción queda algo abstracta, como si metieras unas frases largas en un traductor on-line, muchas veces no tiene coherencia

Espero que halla quedado bien ^^U

**[1]** Mientras mi mente se debatía por que traducción poner, vi que combinando ambas se obtenía algo tan bonito como esta estrofa: ///  Por favor no llores, tratando de imitar soledad, aunque mis enmarañados lamentos corten el espacio entre nosotros haz brillar los fragmentos de mi fragmentado corazón con ese brillo que sobrepasa cualquier esperanza  ///

La cual, si se fijan bien, describe perfectamente los sentimientos de Yuki por Shu ^ ¬ ^ Como Shu lloraba y sufría porque muchas veces Yuki al ser presa de sus recuerdos le lastimaba y el al escribir la canción, le demostraba que sin importar las apariencias, realmente lo necesitaba, para olvidar, para sanar, para volver a sentir y vivir ¬,¬ … soné tan cursi

**[2]** Como supongo ya lo habran notado los que conocen Gravitation, la lista de canciones que toco el grupo no solo contenían rolas de Gravi, Lost Complex, Spicy Marmalade, Blind Game Again, Easy Action & Jounetsu Ballad SI son de Gravi, mientras que Survival & Kanojo no Modern son de un grupo de J-pop llamado **GLAY** [¬¬ que como ya se dieron cuenta, es el nombre que tengo en mi nick] si les gusta la J-music les recomiendo mucho este grupo, **_MUCHO, MUUUCHOOO, MUUUUUUUUCHOOOOOOOO!!!_** ^^U Ejem… creo que se entendi

**[3]** Igual que en punto anterior pero para las tranquilas

**Grav**i: In The Moonlight Anti-Nostalgic, Glaring Dream, 

**ICEMAN**: Reimei

**GLAY**: Hitohira no Jiyuu

Bueno, ahora llego la hora de responder reviews

**nat****-chan07**: Pues si, le atinaste, era Shining Collection, ¡¡FELICIDADES!! No se te olvide comunicarte para ponernos de acuerdo para tu premio

**Akari**** Sakurazuka**: Bueno, si fue Shining, pero ya alguien había respondido primero :3 Pero como no quise ser mala, de ultima hora decidí premiar también al segundo lugar, o sea tu, espera y te veras en los próximos capítulos

**Amaly**** Malfoy**: Lamento haber puesto un concurso tan desigual, pero prometo hacer uno para los fans de HP, en lo referente al fic, pues si, en un principio pensé en poner a Harry en la banda, pero luego me agarro una de mis loqueras, así que seguí mi corazón y TARAN salio eso, por lo del club, don't worry, ya estas en el =P por lo de Yuki en los ensayos, no, no era Nepotismo o que Yuki estuviera entrenando pa politico mexicano, solo que como ya pudiste ver, Yuki le escribió la rola a Shuichi y estaba ayudando a hacer los arreglos

**HIKARU love**: Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te gustara el fic, pos la rola ya viste cual era, por lo de tu memoria, no te preocupes, que a mi me pasa igual XD, sigue leyendo mis fics

**Dark****-Cold-Gaby**: A decir verdad, a mi tampoco me gusto mucho Bad Grasper, pero como Nittle Grasper es como cortador de Nittle [¬¬ que no recuerdo, creo que es como una planta rara] y Bad luck es mala suerte, pues si las emparejo y saco Bad Grasper sería mal cortador, como mal jardinero XDD Igual ya que, salió gacho en nombre XDD

**Undomiel**** de Vil**: Pues a decir verdad si, Yuki esta algo fuera de personaje, pero me quiero basar, o me estoy basando, en el Yuki y el Shuichi de después de los Ovas, y creeme, el Yuki que pongo es el que me imagino que esta después de la bella escena final del 2ndo Ova =)

**ni€a**: Aquí esta el cap, lamento la tardanza, ojala y lo hayas disfrutado

**Vrag**: Pos ya esta, el club ya tiene vicepresidenta… TU  ^__^ en lo referente a la rola, por ya vites cual era, bueno, y por lo del diario, no se si quedo claro, pero en el estaba Yuki escribiendo la rola

**Snivelly**: Pues ya mero llega el yaoi, yo creo que para próximo cap ya vemos algo mas subidon de tono, sigue leyendo =D

**Rikana**** Tokai**: Gracias por tus comentarios, realmente me animaron, o.O ¿O fue que mencionaste a Ryuichi en el review y se hizo tan feliz que me puso de buen humor? La rola ya viste cual fue =)

**paola**: Pos ya leíste este cap, ojala y te haya gustado, prometo actualizar pronto ^^

**Kendhor**: Gracias, me alegra saber que les agrada mi trabajo, a mi tambiénme paso lo de querer un crossover, un día andaba algo sin inspiración para mis otros fics [¬¬ Que son igual de raros que este] y me dije "Necesito Yaoi" y pos tuve al fin la oportunidad de ver Gravi [Ya lo conocía, pero no lo había conseguido] y ese mismo día pensé ¡Quiero hacer un fic de Gravi! Y como también estaba muy metida en mis fics de HP; pos la ecuación salio de pronto "Yuki es escritor…. HP es un libro… ¡EUREKA! Y ¡PAAAZ! Nació Kiss Shining :)

**XD**: o.O Thanks… I guess

**Murtilla**: Lamento mi tardanza [y lo de Iron -_-] lo del cap al inicio de la rola fue pa'hacer eso del concursillo, y como ya dije prometo poner uno pa los de HP =)

**Aitala**** Kenobi**: Lamento mi tardanza, pero bueno, cuestiones personales y si, coo dice Yuki "0 talento" XDD

**Inacho**** – San**: ^¬^ Se te extrañaba I-chan ¿Puedo llamarte así o.O? Me gusto como sonaba, gracias por tus comentarios, realmente me alegraron el día, pues depende de donde eran los scans del manga de gravi, hay un lugar muy bueno, llamado In The Moonlight, si puedes búscalo, por lo del msn, pos me esta fallando, en cuanto pueda, te agrego y mi edad, pues tengo 21 años, 22 este año, de donde eres? Me suenas como a Mexicano… pero no se, yo soy mexicana =) y por lo de que eres gay, no hay bronca, a mi no me desagradan ni nada de esos tabus [¬¬ Obvio, si no, no estaría escribiendo este fic =P]

**Gala Snape**: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustara, si puedes búscate Gravitation, es una anime [animación japonesa] esta muuuuuy bueno y muy divertido

----------

----------

Bien hijos míos, esto es todo, ojala y les guste y echense una vuelta por "**FELIZ ANIVERSARIO**" Un one-shot fic que siempre no fue un one-shot XDD pero que será cortito o.o muuuuuuuuuuuuuy especial dedicado de mi para ustedes y para mi -^.^-

Se cuidan

****

****

**_¡¡FELIZ CUMPLAÑOS A MI!!! ¬¬ NO es mi cumple, pero miren mi profile o mi fics de Feliz aniversario y sabrán porque =P_**

**_Ja_****_ nee!!_**


	11. Track 11: Verde Carmesí

**||_WARNING – ADVERTENCIA_: Este fic esta clasificado R (****Restricted**** / Restringido****) _POR UNA RAZON_, Contiene escenas y temática para mayores de edad (Entiéndase contenido explicito -¬¬ bueno, no mucho- relaciones homosexuales, etc.) _QUEDA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD SI LO LEES O NO_, Ya estas ADVERTID@ sobre el contenido, _NO deseo reportes o quejas a FF sobre este fic_ ya que T decidiste entrar a sabiendas de su temática y contenido**

**Atte. _Fátima Salinas_, mejor conocida como Gochi Glay Lover ||**

**~ KISS SHINING ~**

----------

**By Gochi Glay Lover**

**_Crossover: Harry Potter / Gravitation_**

****

|| Ningún personaje me pertenece, HP es de Rowling y Gravitation de Maki Murakami, yo solo los junte y los hice bolas ||

**Fic Slash / Yaoi:** **_Harry+Draco – Shuichi+Yuki_**

**Track 11: Verde Carmes**

            Fuego… el fuego, aquel remolino que le envolvió y luego nada, absolutamente nada, si, la conmoción, el ir y venir de los profesores, el espanto de la audiencia, los gritos, el llanto… pero en su cabeza, nada…

- **_¡Hey, Yuki, Yuki, reacciona!_**

Podía oír como alguien le llamaba a lo lejos, ¿Quién era? La voz sonaba tan familiar pero a la vez tan ajena

- **_¡Profesor Snape, Yuki no reacciona!_** – alcanzó a oír como la voz llamaba a alguien, un nombre que sonaba igual de familiar que la voz… entonces su mente toco suelo

- **_¡¡SHUICHIII!!_** – gritó con todo su ser mientras trataba de correr al escenario, pero tanto la multitud como unos brazos se lo impedían

- **_¡Tranquilo Yuki!_**

-**_ ¡Suéltame Weiss!_** – gritó Yuki tratando inútilmente de zafarse de los brazos de su amigo, mientras las miradas a su alrededor volteaban a verle

Tan preocupado estaba Yuki que no se dio cuenta cuando, tras el grito de un hechizo, caía inconsciente

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            "_Bueno, aquí voy_" pensó mientras caminaba rumbo hacía la enfermería con Bulstrode, no sabía exactamente el porque… bueno, si, si lo sabía, lo hacía para ganar mas popularidad, nunca le habían gustado los hospitales ni lugares similares, así que ir a uno para visitar a alguien que no era de su completo agrado no le apetecía en lo mas mínimo, por eso había planeado ir a esa hora, en la que no quedaban mas que meros 5 minutos de la hora de visitas, por lo cual no tendría que estar mucho rato ah

Abrió la puerta y para su enorme suerte, no había nadie, solo estaban Longbotton recostado en una cama, con una fuerte indigestión y, en una cama cercana, descansaba el ser al cual habían ido a visitar

Caminaron hacía el y Millicent dejó en la mesita un ramo de flores que había llevado, luego ambos se le quedaron viendo sin decir nada, Millicent estaba preocupada, se le podía ver en la mirada, después de todo, a ella si le caía bien, en cambio, el rubio pronto se aburri

Draco le miró por largo rato, ¿Cómo era posible que este muchacho le hubiera hecho la vida de cuadrito desde su llegada? Viéndolo ahí, en la fría y aséptica cama de la enfermería lucía tan débil y frágil… y si a eso le agregábamos el gesto de sufrimiento en su rostro, como si estuviese sufriendo de una pesadilla, nadie pensaría que Eiri Uesugi podía a llegar a ser un ser casi tan frío y calculador como Draco, o incluso mas

Luego de algunos minutos, apareció desde su despacho la figura amable, pero imponente de Madame Promfrey, quien al verlos de inmediato se acerco a ellos

- **_Bien chicos, la hora de visitas termino, hagan el favor de salir, gracias_**

Ambos asintieron, y mientras Millicent bajaba su cabeza para besar la frente del rubio como, según Madame Pomfrey, el100% de las chicas que lo habían ido a visitar lo habían hecho, Draco, sin esperar a su compañera, salió de la habitación maldiciendo por lo bajo al causante, según él, de una perdida de tiempo, seguro habría muchas cosas mejores que hacer

- **_Maldito Uesugi_**

Camino por un rato, tenían el día libre, y realmente estaba aburrido ¿Qué podía hacer, aun no era completamente de noche, por lo que ir a su cuarto a dormir no le apetecía, además, aun no era la hora de la cena, tampoco había a quien molestar, el pobretón y la sangresucia no se habían aparecido por su camino en todo el día, tampoco Potter, quien parecía seguirlo evitando

Sacudió su cabeza un poco, ¿Por qué rayos seguía pensando en Potter?, si ya se había propuesto olvidar esa noche, ¿Por qué esos labios tersos le perseguían? Sin mas comenzó de nuevo a caminar, en ese momento recordó algo que siempre lograba tranquilizarlo y distraerlo

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Estaba cansado, si, muy cansado y con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios "_Diablos, seguro me tomé toda la reserva de cerveza de mantequilla que tenía el colegio_" pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor algo aburrido, era una suerte que ese día no hubiesen tenido clases, ya que sin duda ese dolor le hubiera impedido concentrarse, pero, era por eso mismo que estaba tan aburrido, sin clases que le entretuvieran la imagen de cierto rubio volvía una y otra vez a su mente

Se dejó caer en el pasto, ya días atrás se venía cuestionando que era exactamente lo que le provocaba el rubio, nunca antes del beso se había sentido así por el, y ahora parecía que no podía escapar de esos dulces labios que le perseguían incluso despierto, ¿Podría ser atracción física? ¡Pero si el no era gay! Ya había sentido atracción por las chicas y con ningún otro chico se había sentido igual, entonces, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Cerró los ojos y trato por todos los medios de dejar la mente en blanco, ya mucho había estado pensando la noche pasada como para torturarse también ese día

- **_Es una locura_** – se dijo mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y sacudía su túnica, luego miro hacia el campo de quidditch, ¡Si, eso era! La mejor manera de desestresarse sería yendo a volar un rato

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            - **_¿Dónde…?_** – se pregunto en voz baja mientras recorría con la vista el lugar donde se encontraba, podía ver una larga puerta de cristal que conducía a un pequeño balcón, desde el cual se podía observar un par de rascacielos y varios edificios mas de esa poblada ciudad extraña donde se encontraba, miró de nuevo la habitación, había un sillón en una esquina y un par de puertas,  vacilando un poco entro a la que vio mas cercana a la ventana donde estaba de pie y se sorprendió un poco al ver una pequeña cocina, con una mesa rectangular y un par de sillas, también vio las alacenas en la pared, el refrigerador, la estufa en la pared contraria a la puerta, el cuarto estaba medio desordenado, algunos platos estaban sin lavar en el fregadero, todo se le hacía tan familiar, salió de la cocina y recorrió la estancia donde estaba el sillón hasta llegar a la otra puerta, tras la cual encontró un pasillo pequeño que conducía a un recibidor, abrió la primera puerta que vio y se encontró con un baño, luego camino hasta el recibidor, donde vio un par de puertas opuestas a la que suponía conducía al exterior, las miro un momento y decidió abrir la de su derecha

- **_Vaya_**… - se dijo mientras veía un bello aunque frío estudio, donde una mesa pegada a la pared contenía una computadora, la reconoció aun sin estar seguro de lo que era, ya que no llevaba clases de estudios muggle, junto a la mesa, había un librero alto y repleto de libros de todo tipo, gruesos, delgados, viejos, pero por los títulos dedujo eran muggles, y, en medio del cuarto se encontraba una mesilla

- **_Esto es…_** - Shuichi se quedó viendo una pequeña taza con un dibujo muy gracioso en ella y no supo exactamente porque, pero de pronto sintió una enorme nostalgia, sacudió su cabeza y salió del estudio, por un momento, solo por una fracción de segundo, sintió como si algo helado golpeara su cabeza, como si hubiera algo que estaba aprisionado en esta

- **_¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso?_** – se preguntó mientras se rascaba la nuca, entonces miró la otra puerta que no había abierto, y un leve escalofrío volvió a recorrerle mientras su diestra tomaba el pomo de puerta y lo giraba

- **_E- esto…_** - Shuichi no pudo hablar ni coordinar nada, frente a el se extendía una hermosa, aunque sencilla habitación, una cama matrimonial estaba justo enfrente a la puerta donde estaba el de pie, en una pared había un armario y en la otra una mesilla, estaba algo desordenado como el resto de la casa, a excepción del estudio, era una habitación muy simple, pero por algún extraño motivo, Shuichi no podía separar su vista de ella, en especifico de la cama, la cual estaba semi-arreglada, había un pijama azul oscuro sobre esta y en la orilla izquierda, a punto de caer, una sudadera naranja

Entonces lo sintió, de nuevo esa descarga fría en su espina y una imagen, una solitaria imagen paso veloz por su mente, estaban el y su Yuki, en esa cama, en esa habitación, haciendo el amor

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Alguna vez estuvieron ahí? ¿Este lugar era uno de los muchos que habían olvidado?

Todas esas preguntas giraron en su mente mientras se sentaba, sin notar como la túnica, que se había puesto cuando, a la mitad del concierto de la noche anterior, le dio frío, tocaba el piso y se ensuciaba un poco con el polvo que había en el suelo que, sin lugar a dudas, tenía varios días sin barrerse. Fue en ese momento que una voz jovial gritaba un **_"¡Aniki! [Hermano mayor] ¿Estas aquí?_**"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Si, sin duda esto ayudaba, siempre que sentía algún problema podía tomar su Firebolt y volar libremente por el campo de quidditch, este día no era la excepción, justo había tomado su escoba y alzado el vuelo cuando su cabeza había olvidado sus preocupaciones para volverse uno con el viento, abrió los ojos un poco, para orientarse y fue cuando un destello dorado pasó volando frente a el, por instinto, se inclino sobre su escoba y voló rumbo a donde había visto la pequeña traviesa, la cual siguió con velocidad y destreza mientras esta aleteaba sus pequeñas alas tratando de escapar

Harry estaba tan concentrado en su eterna y pequeña rival que, cuando una mano la apartó de su vista, no pudo más que dar un extraño giro en su escoba para ver quien había sido el dueño de la misteriosa mano

"_No, no el_" se dijo mientras su mirada subía, primero esa Nimbus, no muchos la tenían, luego esa elegante túnica y… 

- **_¿Te entretienes con mi snitch Potter?_**

Harry levanto la vista hasta encontrarse con los platinados ojos del ser quien había estado habitando en su mente durante muchos días

- **_Malfoy_** – susurro Harry con un apenas perceptible sonrojo en el rostro - **_¿Qué haces aquí?_** – preguntó sin poder evitarlo

- **_Pensé que el campo era libre, no tenía idea que cara cortada tuviera exclusividad de usarlo _**– respondió Draco mientras giraba con su escoba alrededor de Harry, realmente no se esperaba encontrarse con él en el campo, aun estaba algo confuso sobre el  y sus sentimientos… ¡¿Sus sentimientos?!  ¡¡¿Qué rayos tenían que ver sus sentimientos aquí?!!

- **_Cállate Malfoy_** – le dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a descender, no necesitaba en esos momentos una discusión, poco hacía que su dolor había desaparecido, además, aun no estaba listo como para enfrentarse al causante de su dolor de cabeza

- **_¿A que le temes Potter? _****_¿A dejar de ser el consentido de ese viejo loco si te metes en una pelea?_** – pregunto Draco mientras se guardaba la snitch en un bolsillo interno de su túnica y miraba a Harry desafiante, mientras giraba a su alrededor pocos metros arriba, sin duda su aburrimiento había desaparecido, siempre le había fascinado molestar a los demás, y si ese "_demás_" era Harry Potter, mejor, pronto su confusión se había alejado para dar paso a grandioso sentimiento de la burla

- **_¡Te dije que te callaras! _**– respondió Harry sin voltear a verlo y llegando al arenoso piso del estadio, aun sin verlo, bajó de su escoba y la tomó con cuidado, justo había comenzado a caminar cuando sintió una mano agarrando su hombro

- **_A mi nadie me calla cobarde_** – respondió bajo y arrastrando las palabras, mientras Harry, quien también había olvidado su confusión hacía el otro muchacho, se daba la vuelta y le enfrentaba

- **_¿A quien le dices cobarde, tu maldito hurón?_** – quitando de un golpe la mano del otro chico, que aun descansaba en su hombro

- **_A ti cara rajada_** – respondió Draco sin inmutarse por el pequeño golpe que acababa de recibir

- **_Te lo advierto…_** - amenazó Harry mientras metía su mano a la túnica con celeridad, sosteniendo la varita en su bolsillo

- **_¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a ir corriendo con tu mami para que te ayude?_** – se burlo Draco, sabiendo perfectamente que Harry no soportaba que le mencionaran a su fallecida madre, no, al menos, si la usaban para burlarse de el

- **_¡_****_Pues mi madre no fue ninguna loca que esta presa en St Mungo_** – contraataco el moreno, sabiendo también que el mencionar a la madre de Malfoy era equivalente a un fuerte enojo por parte del rubio

- **_¿A si? ¡Pues al menos tengo madre!_** – respondió el rubio, quien también sostenía su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica

Esta fue sin duda la gota que derramó el vaso, Harry rápidamente sacó su varita y lanzó un "_Expeliarmus_", que fue respondido por otro igual por parte de su contraparte, haciendo que ambas varitas salieran volando

- **_Maldito bastardo_** – gritó Harry sin perder tiempo y se lanzo sobre Draco, golpeándole la cara, a lo cual el rubio respondió de igual manera, haciendo que las viejas gafas de Harry volaran sin rumbo lejos de su cara

Harry volvió a lanzarse sobre el, aunque el rubio era unos centímetros mas alto, logro tumbarlo al suelo y lanzarle varias patadas, que pronto el rubio defendió, tomó el tobillo de Harry y le hizo caer también. El rubio se coloco sobre Harry y comenzó a darle puñetazos en la cara, que el moreno defendió lo mejor que pudo

Aprovechando un leve descuido del rubio, Harry, invirtió los papeles y fue el quien comenzó a lanzar golpes que eran esquivados por Draco. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta habían rodado hasta la baranda, aun golpeándose, pero sin provocar aun alguna hemorragia o herida de consideración, a Harry le sangraba levemente la nariz, mientras el ojo izquierdo de Draco se inflamaba por un corte que tenía centímetros arriba

Fue en ese momento que ambos dieron un golpe al rostro de su oponente al mismo tiempo con tal fuerza que ambos quedaron exhaustos, ya llevaban varios minutos peleando

- **_Es-estupido Potter_** – le dijo Draco a Harry, tratando de golpearlo de nuevo pero su intención se fue al caño cuando noto que el moreno no respondía, en cambio convulsionaba un poco y comenzaba a ponerse violáceo

- **_¿Potter?_** – preguntó y levantó el rostro del otro y notó como su contraparte tenía la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de tomar aire sin lograrlo, fue cuando vio algo que no se esperaba

- **_¡Potter!_** – Draco comenzó a sacudir la cabeza de su contraparte sin saber que más hacer, su último golpe había ocasionado que la lengua de Harry se fuera rumbo a su garganta, impidiendo el paso del aire, ¡Harry se estaba asfixiando! [1]  
  
Lleno de desesperación, Draco busco algo con que regresar la lengua a su posición normal, ya antes había visto esto por su televisión, en un partido de fútbol, un extraño juego muggle del que poco conocía, un jugador había recibido una patada en pleno rostro y le había ocasionado lo mismo que el golpe a Harry y el entrenador del equipo había usado un extraño palo parecido al de las paletas para colocarla normal [2], entonces llegó a su mente

- **_¡Accio varita!_** – gritó y en menos de un segundo su varita estaba en su mano, tomo el rostro morado de Harry con una mano y con la otra metió la varita, intento regresarla a su estado natural un par de veces hasta que por fin esta cedi

Draco pudo ver como el rostro de Harry comenzaba a tomar una tonalidad rosada pero no respiraba, entonces hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y sin pensarlo unió sus labios con los de Harry lanzando una fuerte bocanada de aire hacia sus pulmones y así varias veces

Una extraña sensación de deja vu llego a la mente del rubio cuando los violáceos labios de Harry comenzaron a responder y como si un rayo los hubiera golpeado ambos abrieron los ojos y se separaron de un salto

Ninguno sabía que decir, ambos estaban aun confusos, Harry respiraba profundo aun tratando de hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas a pesar de haber estado pálido apenas segundos atrás y se negaba a ver el rostro de su enemigo, Draco solo miraba a Harry aun sin creer lo que acababa de pasar

Había ocurrido lo mismo que la noche pasada, ¡Lo mismo! Solo que esta vez el que estuvo a punto de morir fue Harry y no Draco

Ninguno estaba seguro de lo que ocurriría, esto ya era demasiado para sus pobre sentidos

- **_Gra_****_-gracias_** – murmuró Harry aun sin mirar a Draco, aun un poco asustado tanto por estar cerca de la muerte como por el beso que acababa de pasar, aun recordaba, se sentía como si estuviera en el limbo, listo para partir al otro barrio cuando una calidez en sus labios le llamo y el se aferró a esa suavidad como pudo

- **_No fue nada_** – respondió Draco volteando a ver hacia donde se encontraba su escoba, se puso de pie y dio media vuelta mientras sus pies comenzaban a irse

No se dio cuenta cuando un súbito jalón le hizo darse la vuelta o cuando un extraño calor llegaba a sus labios en forma de un beso, desesperado, ansioso, hambriento, un beso con sabor a caramelo y miel, un sabor que Draco sabía a la perfección a quien pertenecía, un sabor al cual no podía ni quería escapar

Se dejo llevar por el salvaje beso que Harry le estaba dando, no podía, no deseaba separarse, era tan mágico, tan correcto, tan, tan… Harry

Pronto la falta de aire reclamo su atención y ambos se separaron

- **_Yo, este, yo…_**- intento decir Harry como tratando de disculparse pero una leve frase le interrumpió y sintió como los pequeños cortes que había en su rostro desaparecían

- **_Gracias…_** - volvió a susurrar, llamó a su varita y curó el corte sobre el ojo de Draco y las otras pequeñas cortaduras que tenía el rubio

Ambos se quedaron viendo antes de que sus labios volvieran a reunirse, como si no hubiera un mañana, lenguas encontrándose con fiereza, como cediendo a un deseo reprimido tiempo atrás

Como pasaron de estar de pie a encontrarse recostados en el arenoso piso del campo quedaría en un misterios para siempre, pero era algo que en ese momento no importaba, Harry estaba sobre Draco, besando su cuello, recorriendo con sus manos bajo la camisa, que se negaba a ceder a diferencia de la túnica y el suéter que segundos atrás habían sucumbido a ante el, por su parte Draco entrelazaba sus dedos entre el rebelde cabello del moreno, el cual tenía el torso al descubierto

-**_ Mmhh... _**– dejó Draco escapar un leve gemido mientras recorría la espalda de Harry, era tan extraño todo esto, minutos atrás estaban peleando como dos enemigos mortales y ahora estaban ambos ahí, en el campo de quidditch compartiendo caricias que ninguno de los dos había compartido con nadie mas

Poco a poco Draco sintió como mas prendas abandonaban su cuerpo y haciendo acopio de su fuerza volteo la situación, ahora era el quien recorría el cuerpo del moreno, sus manos palpando cada tramo de piel, era una sensación espectacular, tan excitante, todo Harry era excitante, extraño, misterioso… ¿Cómo era posible que ese joven de indomable cabellera y dulces ojos esmeralda fuese el mago mas poderos de la actualidad? 

Los pensamientos de Draco se vieron interrumpidos cuando unos labios ansiosos buscaron los suyos, mientras sentía como una mano descendía hasta el cierre de su pantalón y lo bajaba lentamente

Pronto ambos quedaron completamente desnudos, las estrellas llenaban ya el manto de la noche pero ninguno tenía la intención de marcharse

Draco jugueteaba con un pezón de Harry mientras su boca buscaba más piel, deseando saciarse de ese deseo que habitaba en su corazón durante muchos días atrás

Harry descansaba su espalda contra el arenoso piso, mientras sentía como las ardientes manos de Draco trazaban senderos por toda su piel, nuevos caminos que nadie mas conocía, no estaban seguros cuanto tiempo llevaban ya entregándose al imperioso deseo de estar juntos, de tocarse y amarse de esa manera, pero ninguno pensaba en ello, fue entonces cuando Harry sintió como la calida boca del rubio Slytherin tomaba su erección y comenzaba a succionar lentamente, como si temiera lastimarle, como si todo fuese un sueño que pronto llegaría a su fin, pero no llego, Draco sintió como una mano empujaba gentilmente su cabeza, tratando que las caricias ganaran velocidad y así lo hicieron

Pero el no podía quedarse atrás, así que con un poco de fuerza volvió a invertir los papeles y fue su turno de descender por el esbelto pero atlético torso del rubio, bajando hasta donde nunca antes nadie había llegado, se sentía extraordinario el saber que eras el primero, el primero en besarlo, en tocarlo, en llevarlo a las estrellas

Sin perder mucho tiempo Harry tomó a Draco dentro de su boca, era una sensación extraña pero extremadamente sensual, subía y bajaba mientras sus manos acariciaban cuanta piel tenían a su alcance, suaves gemidos acompañaban a cada movimiento que el moreno realizaba, Draco no podía mas, sentía que si Harry no se detenía llegaría al clímax en cuestión de mero segundos

Pero el moreno no se detuvo y Draco lanzando un gemido prolongado se dejo llevar los las olas del placer mientras descargaba en la boca del moreno, el cual se retiro y dejo que el rubio se compusiera un poco antes de recomenzar el juego de la seducción, juego que el rubio volvió a dominar en pocos segundos, tomando de nuevo la erección del moreno dentro de su boca, lamiendo, jugueteando, repitiendo patrones que el mismo moreno le había mostrado minutos atrás

Harry se sentía volar con el rubio a su alrededor, pero quería mas, sentirlo mas, tenerlo mas cerca, estar con el, amarlo y ser uno por una eternidad y como si este hubiera leído sus pensamiento, Harry sintió como un dedo se hacía paso dentro de él y el moreno no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito que demostraba el dolor que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo, dolor que conforme avanzaba el tiempo se hacia cada vez menos, hasta que, después de algunos minutos, Draco se inclino hasta besarlo al tiempo que le poseía, lentamente, tratando de no aumentar el dolor que hacía pocos minutos había comenzado a disminuir

Si el cielo tenía una sucursal en la tierra, seguro que era ese viejo y algo descuidado campo de quidditch, pensó Harry al sentir al Draco dentro suyo pero en cuanto el rubio comenzó aquella antigua danza comprendió que la sucursal del cielo no era el campo, ni siquiera la escuela, el paraíso tenía una filial donde quiera que estuviese Draco, y en ese momento estaba con el, dentro de el, fundiéndose mientras sus cuerpos danzaban al ritmo eterno que imponía esa entrega

Draco estaba extasiado, jamás pensó que existiera algo tan maravilloso como aquello, la dulce estrechez, el calido cuerpo que estaba poseyendo, lo tiernos y entrecortados gemidos que llenaban el aire, todo era mágico, todo era fantástico. Fue cuando tomo la erección de Harry entre sus manos y comenzó a moverse con la misma cadencia con la que embestía

Ambos estaban seguros que nada en el mundo podría igualar aquello, eran uno, estaban ahí, entregándose, amándose, sin esperar nada, sin desear nada más que pasar la eternidad así, juntos

Cuando estaban seguros que no podrían aguantar mas Draco bajo su rostro y atrapo los labios de Harry en un salvaje beso que ahogo los fuertes gemidos que ambos soltaron cuando llegaron a su culminación, Draco dentro de Harry, el moreno entre ellos

Pronto cayeron rendidos bajo el manto estrellado de la bella noche de Noviembre, entrelazados

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Los tenues rayos de lo amenazaba con ser un caluroso día de Noviembre comenzaban a despuntar, se sentía extrañamente cansado, no tenía idea de donde estaba o porque se sentía extraño el colchón donde se encontraba, pocos segundos bastaron para comprender que no estaba en un colchón sino en un arenoso piso

Abrió los ojos en pánico al saberse fuera de su habitación, miró al frente y vio que se encontraba en el campo de quidditch, a lo lejos un par de escobas y... ¡Un brazo que le rodeaba el pecho!

Se volteo con rudeza y observó unos dorados cabellos, una pálida piel, unos labios tersos y sonrosados

- **_¡Oh-Dios-mío!_** – gritó cuando a su mente llegaron los sucesos de la noche pasada... Era imposible, el, EL ¡Se había acostado con Draco Malfoy!

Aun algo confuso se levantó como pudo, se vistió, tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo dejando a un somnoliento y desconcertado Draco Malfoy detrás

**----------**

**----------**

YES!! Lo se, soy malosa, malosa!!

Pero todo forma parte de ese extraño fic que he creado  ^0^

Lamento tanto mi tardanza, pero tuve pequeños inconvenientes -_-U

*0* Pero lo compense con la primera escena Harry+Draco de mi fic!! Espero les haya gustado, la siento algo floja, pero bueno, estoy fuera de practica con esas escenas -.-

Explicaciones: 

**[1]** _¿No han visto eso? Es horrible verlo, igual que Draco, lo vi en la TV... es espantoso, pero posible, así que si tenían dudas, si, si puede pasar ~.~_

**[2]**_ El palito aplanado era un abate lenguas ^^U_

Como nota personal, me la cure tanto con releí el capitulo y vi bien la frase de Draco: **_¿Te entretienes con mi snitch Potter?_**  XDDD Dios sabe que tengo una mente cochambrosa XDD

En fin, agradezco a:

**Gala Snape**.- Pues algo, pero es que Harry ta medio loco aun sin alcohol XD

**paola**.- Pues ya viste, gracias por perdonarme por el retraso, ojala y perdones este también -_-

**snivelly**.- Pos ya explique y segurito que los que conocen un poco sabrán donde esta ^_~

**Murtilla**.- Pos ya viste donde se metió, ojala y les haya gustado el chap a ti y Chibi-Murti

**nat****-chan07**.- Gracias por los consejos sobre Shining Collection ^^ Espera en el prox cap tu premio

**Sadame**.- Pos ya viste donde ta Shu ^^U

**Akari**** Sakurazuka**.- Pos que bueno que te alegre que te reconociera a ti tb *0* Hija, aquí tuve siempre!

**Amaly**** Malfoy**.- Gracias por tu comentarios, y ya viste, Yuki lo hacía por amor =)

**BISHOUJO HENTAI**.- Pos ni tan mala, ojala y que te haya gustado el chap =)

**zhakdna****-yhizet**.- Pos ya viste que paso con Shu, y no, no me persigas en la facuuu!!! WAAA!!! - *_sale corriendo_*

**Lupi****-chan**.- Gracias, acá esta la continuación, ojala y te guste =)


	12. Track 12: De Platicas y Recuerdos

**||_WARNING – ADVERTENCIA_: Este fic esta clasificado R (****Restricted**** / Restringido****) _POR UNA RAZON_, Contiene escenas y temática para mayores de edad (Entiéndase contenido explicito -¬¬ bueno, no mucho- relaciones homosexuales, etc.) _QUEDA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD SI LO LEES O NO_, Ya estas ADVERTID@ sobre el contenido, _NO deseo reportes o quejas a FF sobre este fic_ ya que T decidiste entrar a sabiendas de su temática y contenido**

**Atte. _Fátima Salinas_, mejor conocida como Gochi Glay Lover ||**

**~ KISS SHINING ~**

----------

**By Gochi Glay Lover**

**_Crossover: Harry Potter / Gravitation_**

****

|| Ningún personaje me pertenece, HP es de Rowling y Gravitation de Maki Murakami, yo solo los junte y los hice bolas ||

**Fic Slash / Yaoi:** **_Harry+Draco – Shuichi+Yuki_**

****

**Nota**: Bueno, aquí esta lo que esperabas **_Nat-chan_**, tu premio, un POV de Yuki… es algo cortito, ojala y te guste

**Track 12: De Platicas**** y Recuerdos**

- **_Nee... Yuuukiii...._**  – escucho como una voz melosa y por demás conocida me habla al oído, tratando de despertarme... y ya lo había conseguido

- **_Mmmhh..._** – pregunto aun sin abrir los ojos, estoy cansado y no deseo despertar tan temprano, después de todo es Domingo

- **_Yuki me prometiste llevarme a comer, levántate ya que se hace tarde _**– insistió el dueño de la voz... Dios sabe como amo esa voz, pero no a las... un momento, ¿Dijo se hace tarde? ¿Qué hora es?

Abro los ojos y miro unos violetas que me observan, luego volteo rumbo hacía el reloj digital que esta sobre la mesita y veo que marcan las 11:30 de la mañana ¿Cómo rayos dormí tanto?

- **_Yuki, ya despertaste_** – me dice mientras se agacha y me besa, un beso delicioso con sabor a fresa, un beso que respondo gustoso, ya hace tiempo que pasó el Tokyo Bay  Music Festival, casi un año para ser exacto y podría decirse que después de que este terminó decidí echar las cosas por la ventana y olvidarme del pasado, ¡Al diablo con Kitazawa, con mi padre, con todos! Decidí ser feliz y dejar salir el viejo yo, aunque fuese solo con Shu-chan

- **_Buen día Shu-chan_** – le digo después el beso y el solo sonríe, esa sonrisa que tiene locas a mas de la mitad de las chicas en Japón, una sonrisa brillante en esos deliciosos labios sonrosados, labios que miles de personas quisieran poseer, pero que nadie mas que yo tiene derecho a besar

- **_Vamos Yuki, ya es tarde y me dijiste que me llevarías a comer_** - me recuerda mientras se pone de pie de un salto y camina rumbo a mi lado de la cama, sacándome de un jalón

Me dejo llevar hasta la ducha, donde mi Shu-chan comienza a besarme de nuevo, mientras las primeras gotas de agua recorren nuestros cuerpos aun vestidos, pero no por mucho, pronto mis manos ansiosas le despojan de la pequeña playera y el molesto pantalón del pijama, por su parte el se deshace de la elegante camisa del pijama con manos seguras y juguetonas, poco después siento como ambos hemos quedado ya completamente desnudos, el agua cayendo constante sobre nuestros cuerpos

- **_Mmhh... Yuuukiii...._** – escucho como mi pequeño cantante gime al sentir mi mano recorrer su vientre, haciéndome paso hacía la zona mas sensible del pelirrosa mientras mi boca juguetea en su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas que mi lengua y el agua borran a los pocos segundos, el, por su parte, acaricia mi espalda y mi cabello, dejando pequeños rasguños que no duelen, con su cabeza echada para atrás suelta otro fuerte gemido mientras mi boca besa donde se encuentra su cuello con su pecho y mi mano rodea su virilidad y comienza a moverse

Pero el muy pícaro no puede quedarse atrás y rápidamente lleva su mano hacía mi, rodeándome de igual manera que yo a el

- **_Aaahh... Shu-i-chi... _**- siento su mano recorrerme y no puedo evitar el gemido que escapa de mi garganta, puedo ver como sonríe mientras continua tocándome, igual que yo a el

Continuamos así algunos minutos mas, hasta que la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo mío se apodera de mi ser, así que llevándolo con cuidado hacía la pared lo recargo en ella y levanto su cuerpo, mi Shu de inmediato enrosca sus piernas a mi alrededor y tras algunos minutos preparándole lo poseo

Gemidos desesperados comienzan a escapar de nuestras bocas mientras comenzamos esa vieja pero por demás excitante danza, esa cadencia que poco a poco nos transporta a otro mundo, uno lleno de sensaciones siempre nuevas y excitantes

- **¡Yuuukiii!** – mi nombre gritado por Shu se confunde con el suyo que ha salido de mi boca cuando llegamos juntos a la cima, nuestros cuerpos unidos, nuestras almas entrelazadas, sus ojos reflejando el mismo sentimiento que los míos

Una hora más tarde salimos juntos rumbo al restaurante más elegante de Tokio, él en el asiento del acompañante, en mi mercedes negro, yo conduciendo tranquilamente, mi mano izquierda sobre el volante, la derecha entrelazada con la suya sobre su regazo, su cabeza recargada en mi hombro, sendas sonrisas cubriendo nuestros rostros mientras que, de su mochila que se había quedado en el coche el día anterior, sobresale la mitad de un grueso libro, cuyo titulo en dorado y letras estilizadas resalta por efecto de los rayos solares...

-**_ ¿Cómo esta Eiri el día de hoy Poppy? _**– escucho como una voz menciona mi nombre, una voz extrañamente familiar

- **_Esta mejor, pero aun no logro que despierte_** – responde la voz de una mujer... huele a antiséptico y medicinas... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿En un hospital?... si es así... ¿Dónde esta mi Shu-chan?

Abro los ojos y lo primero que se encuentran son unos brillantes ojos tras unos pequeños lentes de media luna

- **_Has despertado_** – me dice el viejo... un momento... lo conozco, entonces comienzo a ver un sinnúmero de imágenes, mi casa, mi laptop, mi Shuichi besándome en el sillón de la sala, la sensación de caída... el ataque del lobo y el enorme perro que nos salvó, el viejo director, las clases, el concierto, mi Shuichi en una llamarada de fuego... ¡Un momento!.. ¡Mi Shuichi en una llamarada de fuego!

- **_¡Shu-chan!_** – grito y ambas personas intentan tranquilizarme, me dejo llevar por el efecto de la poción que la mujer acaba de suministrarme, todo es tan confuso... veo dos diferentes pasados, el de la Maho no Hi y el de Tokio... pero ¿Cuál es real?

A los pocos segundos vuelvo a caer en una profundo sueño, uno donde mas imágenes de mi y Shuichi en Tokio llenan mi cabeza...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Mi paso es lento, aun no logro asimilar del todo lo ocurrido... ¿Cómo es posible que me pasara esto? Acostarme con mi enemigo declarado... y lo peor es que me fascino y quiero mas y mas, deseo volver a tener ese atlético cuerpo entre mis brazos, recorrer su rostro con mis manos, perderme en esa lagunas verdes que tiene en lugar de ojos, respirar su shampoo de manzanilla, sentir sus acaramelados labios sobre los míos

- **_Dios, soy patético..._**- murmuro mientras camino por las mazmorras rumbo a mi habitación, no me importa que sea Martes, hoy no asistiré a clases, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar, de pronto siento como algo frío me baña, furioso levanto mi vista, sin mirar se exactamente quien es el culpable

- **_Peeves..._** – el Poltergeist me mira y exclama una sonrisa burlona

- **_Tú te lo buscaste por pasar por MI pasillo niño pipo_**- exclama y lanza otro globo repleto de lo que RUEGO sea agua

- **_Lo lamento, justo iba a mi sala común, creo que de paso le comentare al Barón Sanguinario tu GRAAN acción_** – respondo de manera fría y con un deje de sarcasmo y veo con placer que sus ojos se abren mas de lo normal y su rostro adquiere una expresión de temor puro, pero pronto se recupera y tras hacer una pedorreta sale por una pared, yo solo saco mi varita y me seco, el maldito de Peeves se ha vuelto mas molesto desde la derrota del Lord Oscuro atacando tanto a alumnos como a maestros por igual

Llego a mi sala común y en pocos segundos ya estoy encerrado en mi habitación tras ignorar monumentalmente a la estúpida de Pansy, que me llena de preguntas sobre mi ausencia y felicitaciones por el concierto

- **_Cielos santo..._** – me tiro en mi cama tratando de dormir, pero de nuevo las imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior llegan a mi mente "Rayos..." y sin dudarlo saco de mi mesita de noche una pequeña botellita que hacía mucho no había utilizado, la poción luce en buenas condiciones y por lo que conozco el tema aun lo esta

Abro con cuidado el frasco y el olor a nardos llena la habitación, sin pensarlo le doy un trago y lo vuelvo a cerrar mientras mis ojos comienzan a sentirse pesados, en momentos así agradezco que mi padrino sea un experto en pociones, sin el no habría tenido acceso a esta poción para dormir sin sueño, una que me dio cuando ocurrió lo de mis padres y mi mente estaba tan confusa que no lograba conciliar el sueño, y si lo hacía, miles de imágenes de la batalla, la captura de mi padre y la locura de mi madre llenaban mi mente, pronto me dirijo al mundo de los sueños por lo que espero sean muchas horas

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            - **_Valentía y coraje_** – grito en cuanto llego corriendo frente al retrato de la señora gorda, la cual me abre el paso aun medio dormida, sin perder tiempo, corro hacía la ducha de mi habitación y me meto con todo y ropa, me siento sucio, miserable, pero a la vez fascinado, extasiado... ¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado de estar medio matando a Malfoy a estar haciéndole el amor? Y lo que mas me confunde es que YO di el primer paso y el NO opuso resistencia

Paso la siguiente media hora bajo el agua, pensando... algo que realmente detesto, ya que en cuanto comienzo a reflexionar llego siempre a la misma conclusión: Me gusto mucho hacer el amor con Draco... ¿Draco? ¿Desde cuando le llamo por su nombre?

"_Desde que te gusta_" me responde una voz interior y yo me quedo pálido ante el descubrimiento... Realmente me gusta Draco Malfoy

Salgo de la ducha cual si fuera un autómata y me cambió, aun es temprano y mis compañeros apenas han comenzado a despertar, así que tomo mis libros y me dirijo al comedor donde no hay casi nadie, algunos maestros y un par de alumnos

- **_¡¡Harry-kun!!_** – escucho como alguien me llama y veo como Ryuichi me saluda desde nuestra mesa, me dirijo hacía el y veo como sus ojos, generalmente brillantes y llenos de vida, están algo hinchados y con una pequeña sombra bajo ellos, entonces a mi mente llegan los sucesos ocurridos el domingo por la noche y recuerdo como el estallo en lagrimas cuando Shuichi desapareció y, según recuerdo, se quedo toda la noche cuidando de Yuki, según dijo el "_Shuichi no me perdonaría si no cuido de el_"

- **_Buenos días na no da_** – me saludo y yo respondí de igual manera, comenzamos una platica durante la cual comenzaron a llegar lo demás y para mi fortuna, no apareció el rubio, no estoy preparado para hablar con el, aun no

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            - **_¡Aniki! ¿Estas aquí?_** – escuche como una voz llama a su hermano mayor y no supe que hacer, estaba en una casa desconocida y probablemente el dueño me lastimaría si descubriera que había entrado sin permiso

Sin saber que hacer trato de esconderme, pero sin conseguirlo, ya que, en cuanto pase frente a la puerta esta se abrió y me golpeo en plena cara, tirándome al piso. Con los ojos cerrados espero que el dueño me reclame o me saque a patadas de ahí, pero en cambio siento como se agacha a mi lado

- **_Shuichi, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué haces vestido así si no estas en un concierto?_**

Abro los ojos sorprendido y veo a un joven frente a mi, si no conociera a la perfección a mi novio juraría que el que esta frente a mi es Yuki con el cabello teñido de negro y con una mirada por demás picara

- **_¿Quién eres?_** – alcanzo a preguntar en un hilo de voz y veo como el joven abre los ojos en sorpresa

- ¿**_Estas borracho Shuichi? Soy yo, tu grandioso y súper sexy cuñado, Tatsuha _**– me responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras me ayuda a ponerme de pie mientras mi mente analiza la información a toda velocidad

Es verdad, Yuki tiene un hermano de nombre Tatsuha... pero el... y... no, es demasiado, mi cabeza comienza a dolerme fuertemente y me dejo caer al piso mientras por mi mente desfilan cientos de imágenes, de mi infancia, cuando conocí a un tal Hiroshi, la primera vez que vi un concierto de Nittle Grasper, cuando conocí a Yuki, la tarde en el callejón Diagon cuando compramos los libros... me siento mal... porque parece como si tuviera dos vidas, como si existieran dos pasados...

- **_Shuichi... ¿Te sientes bien?_**

Pero no respondo, entonces siento como soy levantado en alto y alcanzo a escuchar algo como "_Te llevare al hospital_" y "_¿Donde esta el estúpido de mi hermano cuando se necesita?_"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Heme aquí, en la biblioteca tratando inútilmente de concentrarme, pero no lo consigo, me he pasado todo el día pensando sobre lo ocurrido anoche y mi mente regresa a la conclusión de que tengo que hablar con el rubio, pero no lo he visto, no apareció en ninguna de las clases que compartimos, pociones incluida, y tampoco llego a la cena

Me siento culpable, ya que no le di tiempo de hablar lo ocurrido, simplemente me desespere y salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y ahora mi mente me repite que vaya a buscarlo y hable con el

Ya no hay nada de gente en la biblioteca y por las miradas que me hecha la señora Pince mejor voy ahuecando el ala, ya que se ve que la hora de cerrar ya ha pasado varios minutos atrás

Salgo rápidamente, no sin antes sacar en préstamo el libro "**Los asombrosos Wigtown Wanderers**" de Kennilworthy Whisp, realmente necesito algo que me distraiga y los libros sobre quidditch generalmente logran este efecto... pero hoy parece que no

Voy caminando cuando siento como el hambre se apodera de mi, no es de extrañar ya que no cene mucho que se diga, así que me encamino hacía las cocinas cuando una sombra llama mi atención, por lo que veo se dirige al mismo lugar que yo

Entonces llega frente al cuadro del frutero y por fin lo alcanzo, mi mente se queda en blanco cuando voltea y mis ojos se encuentras con las de un muy confundido Draco Malfoy

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            No se que hora es, pero ya es tarde por que puedo oír gran barullo en la sala común, lo que indica que la cena ya ha terminado, me levanto aun mareado, he dormido todo el día y siento un hambre atroz , así que llamo a un elfo, el cual de inmediato llega

-**_ ¿Se le ofrece algo señor? _**– me pregunta y yo le pido algo de comer, pero veo como el agacha la cabeza algo avergonzado y entonces recuerdo algo que me enfurece un poco

- **_Olvídalo, iré yo_** – veo como desaparece y me meto a bañar, aun estoy algo sucio por lo del campo, mientras el agua recorre mi cuerpo recuerdo de mala gana el porque el elfo no podía cumplir mi petición, todo por la maldita P.E.D.D.O que le ha dado horarios a los elfos, claro que podrán cocinar lo que le pidas, pero después de determinada hora no te servirán en la habitación sino tendrás que ir directamente a las cocinas

- **_Maldita sangresucia estúpida_** – murmuro al salir del baño y cambiarme, entonces salgo rumbo a las cocinas sin llamar demasiado la atención, para cuando termine con mi baño la mayoría, por no decir todos, ya se han ido a sus habitaciones

Camino aun inseguro, si bien se como llegar a las cocinas no puedo recordara como entrar... pero que mas da, probablemente cuando llegue lo recordare

Sigo caminando y entonces llego al famoso cuadro del frutero, ahora ¿Cómo se abría?

Mi mente trata de recordarlo cuando siento como alguien llega junto a mí, de inmediato volteo y no puedo ocultar mi sorpresa y confusión al ver a un igual de sorprendido Harry Potter frente a m

----------

----------

¡Listo! Si, he aquí un nuevo capitulo de Kiss Shining, bueno, antes que nada les pido una ENORME DISCULPA

La verdad es que he estado con algunos problemas, quizás el mayor es que hace 2 semanas aproximadamente mi cable de conexión local [osease el LAN] ha pasado a disfrutar de una mejor vida [o sea que se petateo] Es decir que me quede sin Internet en mi PC, pero la de mi hermano si tiene, la bronca es que yo no tengo disketera, así que no había manera de pasar los trabajos terminados de una PC a otra, pero entonces hace poco conseguí un CD RW y pues pensé que mi problema se había resuelto, pero no, ya que el CD no quería quemar, así que tuve que conseguir otro y bla, bla, bla... ;_; Ya no tengo cara para verles... Pero bueno, ojala y les haya gustado el chap Y la misma explicación va para mis demás fics -_-

Y para Nat-chan, he aquí el POV, se que esta algo cortito, pero créeme, originalmente Yuki no despertaba aun, modifique un poco la historia, espero haya sido de tu agrado ^0^

Y ya vieron, ahora explique un poco el porque Yuki esta algo Fuera de personaje en este fic =)

Agradezco a

**Gala Snape**.- Pos ya vistes algunas de las cosas que preguntaste =)

**snivelly**.- Pos ya viste que no es en el único que se esta borrando ^^

**Vrag**** Valset**.- Pos si quieres te vendo las únicas fotos que saque 8) del "evento" XD

**ni€****a**.- Pos poco a poco ire explicando todo

**Murtilla**.- Pos gracias port us comentarios y pues ya versa quepronto ire aclarando cosas.. y complicando otras =)

**paola**.- Pos ya viste que paso, y no mates a Harry, luego que pasara con Draco -_-

**kalisto**.- Me alegra haber depertado en tila curiosidad por ver la serie, ojala y que sigas leyendo este fic ^o^ Espero no decepcionarte

**Sadame**.- Gracias a ti =)

**nat****-chan07**.- Pos he aquí tu premio, ademas ya viste ma o meo lo que paso

**zhakdna****-yhizet**.- @~@ Cielos, tanta pregunta… estoy pensando en desbloquear el vinculo nomas pa no escribir las respuestas… ¬¬… Nah! mejor sufre XD ya viste que paso con algunas cosas, no, no estaba buscando a Ryu, sino a Eiri, la saeta ya te había dicho que se la llevo y por como reaccionaran al verse, lo veremos en el sig cap =P… **P.D.-** **AMO MI** **¡¡PULSERITA DE GLAY!!** *0*

**Undomiel**** de Vil**.- Pos que bueno que te alegre el día, y pos ya viste, el correr le ayudop a aclarar su sentimientos =)

**Amaly**** Malfoy**.- Pos gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me alegran el día y debo admitir que no me gusta actualizar hasta que tu me dejas algun review, tu opinión es muy importante para mi [No digo que las demas no lo sean] En lo que respecta, ya vistes contestadas algunas preguntas, gracias por ser paciente conmigo T_T

**Kary****-chan**.- Gracias, me alegra que te gustara, ojala y sigas leyendo mi fic =)

Nos vemos cuando nos veamos

ja nee!


	13. Track 13: Un Paso Mas Cerca

**_WARNING – ADVERTENCIA_: Este fic esta clasificado R (****Restricted**** / Restringido****) _POR UNA RAZON_, Contiene escenas y temática para mayores de edad (Entiéndase contenido explicito -¬¬ bueno, no mucho- relaciones homosexuales, etc.) _QUEDA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD SI LO LEES O NO_, Ya estas ADVERTID sobre el contenido, _NO deseo reportes o quejas a FF sobre este fic_ ya que T decidiste entrar a sabiendas de su temática y contenido**

**Atte. _Fátima Salinas_, mejor conocida como Gochi Glay Lover **

**KISS SHINING **

----------

**By Gochi Glay Lover**

**_Crossover: Harry Potter / Gravitation_**

****

Ningún personaje me pertenece, HP es de Rowling y Gravitation de Maki Murakami, yo solo los junte y los hice bolas

**Fic Slash / Yaoi:** **_HarryDraco_****_ – ShuichiYuki_**

****

**Track 13: Un paso más cerca**

"_Mi cuerpo... lo siento ligero, mi mente tan clara..._" – pensó mientras intentaba abrir los ojos, pero le pesaban demasiado, no estaba seguro de donde se encontraba o que estaba haciendo ahí... por lo menos de algo estaba seguro, era una cama mullida y muy calentita donde su dolorido cuerpo descansaba, hasta hacía algunos segundos se encontraba en el maravilloso mundo de Morfeo, soñando... pero unos ruidos cercanos le hicieron despertar.

- **_¿Dígame doctor, se pondrá bien?_** – escuchó una de los dos voces que le habían despertado, hablaban de alguien y por lo que podía deducir, era sobre el mismo, sino ¿Por qué estaban a su lado mientras el dormía?

- **_Si, el desmayo que sufrió parece haber sido ocasionado por alguna clase de liquido extraño, hemos encontrado rastros de algunas sustancias desconocidas en su sangre, por lo que nos gustaría ampliar la investigación, siendo alguien tan reconocido como lo es el posiblemente haya sido victima de alguna clase de atentado, por lo que sabemos su pareja ha desaparecido, al igual que el vocalista de Nittle Grasper, esto ya no es de mi jurisdicción, después de todo soy medico no policía, pero pienso que al ser tan famosos quizás los hayan secuestrado por dinero_** – respondió el que autonombro doctor

- **_Si, hemos pensado lo mismo, de hecho ya se ha solicitado una investigación..._** – contesto la otra voz y de inmediato el joven que estaba en la cama dio un leve respingo abriendo los ojos al reconocer al dueño de la voz

-**_ ¡Hiro!_** – gritó, haciendo a ambos hombres voltear a verle

- **_¡Shu-chan!_** – respondió el aludido y se abalanzó a abrazar a su mejor amigo, realmente estaba feliz, había pasado poco mas de un mes y medio sin haber tenido noticia alguna de el para que de pronto esa mañana recibiera una llamada diciéndole que estaba en el Hospital General de Tokyo inconsciente

- **_¡Iitai!_** **[¡Duele!] **– gritó Shuichi ante el asfixiante abrazo de su mejor amigo

- **_Perdón_** – respondió el otro soltando un poco al pelirrosa, quien se recostó de nuevo

- **_¿Cómo se encuentra señor Shindou?_** – preguntó el doctor acercándose para examinarlo

- **_Me duele todo... pero fuera de eso me siento bien..._**

- **_Ya veo, ok, aun esta débil, pero me gustaría que respondiera a algunas preguntas para poder darle un mejor tratamiento, ¿Esta usted de acuerdo?_** – preguntó el galeno y Shuichi solo asintió con la cabeza, aun se sentía algo mareado... por lo que veía se encontraba en un hospital, pero ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Lo ultimo que recordaba era haber estado tocando en Hogwarts... entonces sintió como una escalofrió le llenara y un fuego intenso le cubrió haciéndole caer... o al menos eso sintió el... luego se encontró en un departamento... el de Yuki... ¿Pero como era posible?

-**_ Ejem... disculpe, ¿Me esta escuchando señor Shindou? _**– pregunto el joven doctor en cuya placa de identificación venía el nombre "_Dr. G. Camui_"

- **_Perdón, ¿Me decía?_** – contesto Shuichi mientras se mejillas se tornaban de un rojizo intenso por haber hecho el ridículo

- **_Le preguntaba si me podría decir que le pasó, donde estuvo estas semanas, si le hicieron beber algo extraño, solo así podremos determinar a ciencia cierta que le fue suministrado y poderlo contrarrestar eficazmente_**

- **_¿Qué me suministraron? ¿A que se refiere? No me han dado nada_** – respondió el pelirrosa

- **_¿Qué fue lo ultimo que comió?_** – preguntó el Dr. Camui, el pequeño hizo memoria a lo ultimo que había ingerido...

- **_Mmhh_****_... Si mal no recuerdo fue algo de pastel y jugo de calabaza, algunas ranas de chocolate y unas cuantas cajas de grajeas de todos los sabores... ¿Por qué pregunta? ¿Piensa que algo de ello me cayó mal? ¿Qué fue muy poco? Generalmente como mucho antes de un concierto, pero al ver que ninguno de los compañeros de la banda comían mucho decidí moderarme_**

Ninguno de los hombres frente a el entendía que rayos decía el chico, para empezar por lo de las ranas y el concierto

- **_¿Qué concierto Shuichi?_** – preguntó Hiro acercándose a su amigo para verlo mejor

- **_El que dimos en Hog..._**- tan pronto como empezó a hablar se tapó la boca, no podía decir nada, Hiro era muggle, no comprendería... ¿Muggle? ¿Había pensado muggle? ¡¿Pero que rayos era un muggle?!

De nuevo su mente estaba confusa, millones de imágenes salían a su memoria intentando ganar el lugar de otras, no sabía cual era real o cual no... Sabía que habían llegado de la gira que pocos meses atrás dieran por el norte de Asía, todo un éxito, como los siguientes días había estado en casa descansando y leyendo algo... algo que no lograba recordar y luego... el despertar en la enfermería de Hogwarts, pero no concordaba, ¿Como era posible que recordara que en su quinto cumpleaños su padre y madre le hubieran llevado al Odaiba Amusement Park a comer y jugar todo el día, pero a su vez, también recordaba como ese mismo día sus padres lo habían llevado a ver el juego de los Toyohashi Tengu, su equipo de quidditch favorito? ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera dos recuerdos diferentes de cada fecha importante, recordaba que había conocido a su Yuki en un parque en una calurosa y bella noche, pero también que la primera vez que vio a su rubio había sido en la Maho No Hi, el primer día de clases, que se topó con el en los pasillos rumbo a su clase de Pociones

Sin comprender aun todo lo que le pasaba por la mente cerró los ojos, fue entonces que se escuchó una voz por el anunciador

"_Doctor Gackt Camui, se le solicita en sala 3, Doctor Gackt Camui, se le solicita en sala 3"_

- **_Debo irme, volveré en una cuantas horas, por lo pronto dejare indicaciones con la enfermera, si desea puede quedarse con el, no tardara en llegar la policía a interrogarlo sobre su posible secuestro, así que trate de no exaltarle, bien señor Shindou, regresare pronto_**

Con esto y una inclinación de cabezaque correspondió Hiro el doctor se marchó, en cuanto hubo abandonado el cuarto, Hiroshi paso una mano por su rojo cabello y dirigió su mirada hacía su amigo, el cual de nuevo dormitaba

"Bueno, supongo que tendré que esperar para hablar con el" se dijo mientras se sentaba en la pequeña silla junto a su amigo, el cual, sin embargo, fingía dormir para evitar hablar del asunto con el pelirrojo, aun no estaba seguro de que había pasado pero de algo estaba seguro, si le comentaba algo a Hiro de seguro le tacharían de demente

-----

** - Potter –** murmuró el rubio después de que su asombro se pasara un poco, lo que menos se esperaba en esos momentos era encontrarse con el, no tan pronto, no cuando sus sentimientos estaban hechos una maraña, se sentía enojado, contento, frustrado, indeciso, jubiloso "¿Cómo es posible que me ocasiones todo esto? Maldito Harry"

- **_Malfoy_** – se escucho como el moreno murmuraba también el nombre de su interlocutor con la misma expresión de sorpresa y confusión en el rostro, por lo que se podía observar se encontraba igual de confuso al tenerle enfrente

Ninguno dijo otra palabra, no tenían idea de que hacer, todo aun estaba tan fresco, el recuerdo de la noche pasada en el campo de quidditch aun bailaba constantemente en la mente de ambos

"_Grrrr_" como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, ambos estómagos gruñeron, recordándoles a sus dueños el porque habían enfilado hacía las cocinas en primera instancia, así que, tras tomar un poco del valor que supuestamente poseen los Gryffindor, Harry se acerco al cuadro y le hizo cosquillas a la pera, logrando que la pintura se moviera para darles paso hacía las cocinas del colegio, el moreno fue el primero en pasar seguido por el rubio, ambos seguían sin pronunciar palabra

Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro un pequeño elfo domestico hizo su aparición frente a Harry

- **_¡Oh, Harry Potter! ¿Se le ofrece algo al señor Harry Potter? Con gusto... _**– pero el mismo se interrumpió al ver quien era el otro estudiante que había llegado con su amigo

- **_¿Dobby?_** – pregunto el rubio y vio como el rostro del elfo cambia a una expresión indescifrable

- **_A-amo Dra-co _**– murmuro atropelladamente el elfo y por un momento Harry pensó que saldría corriendo, pero su rostro se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver como el pequeño elfo corría y se abrazaba fuertemente al Slytherin, quien no tardo en responder al abrazo

- **_¡Dobby! No tenía idea que trabajaras aqu_** – le dijo el rubio mientras terminaba el abrazo para dar un par de leves golpecitos en la cabeza del quien fuera su sirviente tiempo atrás

- **_Así es amo Draco, luego de que Dobby fuera liberado por el señor Harry Potter el señor director Albus Dumbledore me ofreció un trabajo en las cocinas del colegio Hogwarts_** – respondió jubiloso el pequeño elfo mientras sus ojazos verdes miraban con poco mas que adoración y respeto al joven frente a el

- **_Me alegro Dobby_** – le comento Draco segundos después con una sonrisa que Harry solo había visto un par de veces en el rostro del que la noche anterior había sido su dueño, al recordar esto sacudió levemente su cabeza al tiempo que Dobby les comenzaba a ofrecer comida, Harry notó como a diferencia de otras veces la cocina estaba desierta por completo, solo se encontraban ellos y, escondida en una esquina limpiando obsesivamente la vajilla, se podía ver a Winky, canturreando una extraña melodía, Harry no pudo dejar de sonreír al ver como la elfina se había recuperado de su trauma por el despido que había sufrido de parte del señor Crunch apenas poco tiempo atrás

Ambos chicos se sentaron frente a una larga mesa la cual Dobby, ni tardo ni perezoso, comenzó a llenar de viandas y exquisiteces

Ninguno de los dos había cruzado palabra desde que entraran a aquel lugar, pero de pronto el sonido de un carraspeo hizo que ambos chicos apartaran su vista de los platos que apenas segundos atrás llenaran de alimentos

- **_¿Ocurre algo Dobby?_** – preguntó Harry al ver como el pequeño elfo les miraba como si tratase de decir algo, entonces lo recordó, los horarios de la P.E.D.D.O establecían que, después de las 11 de la noche ningún elfo debía seguir trabajando, a menos que fuese por algo muy importante o por orden del director o algún maestro, no estaba seguro si estar feliz o enojado con su amiga por haber por fin logrado establecer la P.E.D.D.O al menos en el colegio, si bien era verdad que muchos elfos se negaron, otros mas lucieron felices, Dobby entre ellos, solo que, con la reforma, algunas de las pequeñas cosas que Harry disfrutaba se fueron al caño, como por ejemplo, pasar horas y horas en las cocinas con Ron o los gemelos comiendo o, si se le apetecía, pedir un antojo nocturno

- **_Esta bien Dobby, pueden irse_** – Harry vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Draco

- **_Gracias, buenas noches amo Draco, señor Harry_** – y con un "_POOF_" tanto el como Winky desaparecieron, dejando a un par de chicos nerviosos y muy callados en las cocinas

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que se dedicaron simplemente a comer, fue cuando la "_hormiguita_" de la culpa comenzó a molestar a Harry, todo el día se la había pasado pensando en que debía hablar con el rubio y ahora lo tenía ahí, era ahora o nunca, pero no tenía idea de cómo iniciar la conversación

- **_E... es... bueno, no, no sabía que Do-bby te apreciara tanto_** – dejó salir lo primero que le pasó por la mente y observó de reojo como el Slytherin le miraba como si tratase de encontrar rastro de malicia en su comentario, algo que no logro ya que las palabras fueron pronunciadas de manera inocente y hasta algo nerviosas

-**_ Bueno si, Dobby fue mi elfo domestico después de todo, pensé que lo sabrías Potter _**– respondió el rubio de igual manera aunque mas tranquilo, mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla, bebida que en cuanto Harry vio como Dobby le ofrecía rechazo casi alarmado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio

- **_Pero, bueno, pensé que como tu padre trataba a Dobby.._**. – dejo la frase a medias sin saber si terminarla o no pero de inmediato se arrepintió de haberla hecho, ya que notó como el semblante del rubio se endurecía

- **_¿Estas insinuando que soy como mi padre Potter?_** – pregunto Draco con la voz peligrosamente baja y arrastrando cada letra, Harry de inmediato pareció ver una copia de Snape enojado

- **_N-no, yo no..._** – Harry intento disculparse, pero su resolución se fue al trasto al ver como la expresión del rubio seguía impasible

- **_Me has decepcionado, pensé que tendrías un mejor criterio de las personas Potter_** – volvió a hablar de manera fría y Harry ahora podía jurar que el espíritu de Snape había abandonado su cuerpo para ir a posesionar el del rubio

- **_¿Y que esperabas? Después de tantos años siendo mas molesto que una espiga en el trasero no esperaras que de la noche a la mañana piense que eres el sucesor de la madre Teresa de Calcuta, ¿cierto?_** – le reclamó Harry, no le gustó para nada como le estaba tratando el rubio

- **_Cierto, muy cierto.._**. – le concedió este y Harry no supo que decir, la sarta de comentarios hirientes que planeaba lanzar a su contraparte murió antes de poder ver la luz

- **_Perdón, creo que yo..._**- Harry de nuevo intento disculparse con el Slytherin quien no había cambiado su expresión en toda la conversación

Ninguno habló después de eso, hasta que, cerca de cinco minutos después y tomando fuerza de sepa-dios-donde Harry intentó de nuevo iniciar una conversación sobre lo ocurrido en el campo

- **_Malfoy..._** – comenzó y el rubio volteo a verle mientras mordía un trozo de pastel de zarzamora, sin necesidad de hablar le pregunto con la mirada que deseaba, ya no lucía molesto, pero tampoco parecía contento, de hecho, no mostraba ninguna clase de emoción, pero no por ello su rostro lucía malvado

- **_Bue_****_-bueno, yo... ¡Perdón!_** – gritó cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza

- **_¿Perdón?_** – repitió el rubio mirando intrigado al Gryffindor hasta que supo perfectamente de que estaba hablando

- **_Si, per-don... perdón por haber salido corriendo ayer... yo... estaba confundido, es... es que todo pasó tan rápido..._** – susurró Harry mientras miraba sus manos que descansaban en su regazo, pudo sentir la mirada del rubio sobre el

- **_¿Estabas confundido? ¿Quiere decir que ya no lo estas?_** – pregunto Draco y de inmediato Harry levanto su rostro para enfrentarlo, su expresión sin emociones seguía ahí, pero un brillo en esos ojos color tormenta hizo que le diera un vuelco al corazón, podía ver ansiedad, pura y sencilla ansiedad y entonces supo que lo que había pasado la noche pasada en el estadio de quidditch no había sido un impulso o un error

**_- No, ya no lo estoy_** – respondió seguro y con la voz en un tono un poco mas alto de lo normal

De nuevo ese brillo que hacía que su corazón se pusiera a bailar la macarena en su pecho, entonces se aventuró a preguntar - **_¿Tu lo estas?_** – vio como el rubio dejaba su tarro de cerveza de mantequilla en la mesa y tras un segundo respondía

- **_Yo nunca lo estuve_** – el brillo de esos ojos plata chocó con el que había nacido en los esmeralda, entonces, como si fuese presa de un mandato divino, Draco levanto su mano y la paso por la mejilla del moreno, sintiendo como este se estremecía al contacto y así, lentamente se fueron acercando el uno al otro, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que sus labios se encontraban, pero a diferencia de las pasadas ocasiones el beso fue tímido, tembloroso, lleno de una inocencia que ninguno supo de donde salió pero que ambos sospechaban era de su corazón

Pero nada era eterno, así que, segundos despues se separaron, mirándose a los ojos y sorprendiéndose de lo que encontraron: Cariño, el más puro cariño que ninguno sintió en toda su vida

- **_¿Estas seguro de esto? Seremos criticados, vistos con malos ojos, nos insultaran..._** – preguntó Draco mientras pasaba una mano por el alborotado cabello del que la noche pasada había poseído, marcándolo como suyo

- **_Lo se y si, lo estoy, ahora lo estoy_** – respondió Harry sonriendo alegre

- **_Bien_** – dijo Draco levantándose

- **_Bien_** – repitió Harry haciendo lo mismo, ya era tarde y tenían que regresar a sus habitaciones, pero eso no les impedía compartir unos momentos juntos. Se abrazaron y de nuevo sus labios se perdieron en los de su, ahora, pareja

Fue en ese momento que un fuerte brillo inundó las cocinas cegando a ambos chicos por unos instantes, Harry instintivamente soltó su abrazo para llevarse las manos a la cicatriz, que había comenzado a dolerle de la manera mas horrible que jamás hubiera sentido en su vida

Cuando, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, la luz y el dolor desaparecieron tan repentinamente como llegaron, Harry abrió los ojos

- **_¿Draco?_** – preguntó en voz alta al notar la ausencia de su chico, busco por todos lados, bajo la mesa, detrás de las sillas y los estantes, por un momento pensó que se había ido, pero luego, al fijarse bien debajo de la silla mas cercana a donde se encontraban pudo ver la capa que el rubio había llevado puesta momentos atrás. Fue entonces que una teoría llego a su mente

- **_Oh no..._** – y tan rápido como un bólido salió rumbo al despacho del director

-----

Se levantó, era cerca de media noche por lo que pudo observar en su reloj, miró a su alrededor y se extraño, ¿En donde estaba? Paseo un poco mientras intentaba recordar porque estaba ahí, parecía una enfermería pero en lugar de los clásicos instrumentos que se esperaría ver en un lugar así había cosas extrañas, como botellas en forma de esqueletos, calderos pequeños y otras cosas por el estilo, fue entonces que, al acercarse a la cama de la que se levantó, observó, en el espejo de a lado como vestía ropas algo extraña y que le quedaban asombrosamente chicas

- **_¿Quién fue el baka _**_[estupido]** que pensó que ponerme ropas tres tallas mas chicas me haría feliz?**_ – sin pensarlo se quitó la camisa del pijama que le apretaba y, tras examinar un poco el lugar encontró unos pantalones mas grandes, los cuales sin dudar se puso, estaban en un cajón que parecía abandonado, además había una camisa blanca algo maltratada, unos pantalones cortos color caqui y una sudadera anaranjada que inmediatamente reconoci

Tras ponerse el pantalón negro y la camisa blanca se acercó al espejo y miró sus dorados ojos, que apenas sobresalían bajo su rubia cabellera, lucían algo cansados, el mismo parecía mas pálido que de costumbre

- **_¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?!_** – una voz le hizo voltear al tiempo que las antorchas del lugar se prendían al mismo tiempo

- **_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted?_** – preguntó de inmediato el rubio a la defensiva, la mujer frente a el lucía mayor pero emanaba una presencia autoritaria que le ponía los pelos de punta, miró como la mujer se fue acercando y al hacerlo, su rostro comenzó a mostrar claros signos de sorpresa

- **_Joven Uesugi, ¿Es usted?_** – oyó como preguntaba la mujer que claramente se veía era una enfermera

- **_¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?_** – preguntó el rubio dando un paso hacía atrás, estaba sorprendido, esa mujer conocía su apellido real, no el apodo que había adoptado tiempo atrás

- **_¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué le paso?!_** – preguntó alarmada intentado acercarse, pero el rubio dio otro paso hacía atrás

- **_¿Qué me paso? ¿De que habla usted?_** – Yuki la miraba como si la mujer fuese lo mas extraño que jamás hubiese visto en su vida ¿De que hablaba? Salvo la palidez de su rostro el estaba bien

- **_¡¿Cómo que de que hablo?! ¡Solo mírese! ¡Esta enorme! Luce como si tuviera mas de 20 años_** – la mujer sacó su varita y con un movimiento hizo que el espejo se posara frente a los ojos de un muy espantado rubio

- **_¡¿Qué rayos?!_** – gritó sobresaltado el rubio, ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer pudiera hacer flotar el espejo? ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

La mujer, viendo el estado asustado del rubio no tuvo otra alternativa que la de lanzarle un Desmauis para luego, tras coger un poco de polvos flu, dirigirse al despacho del director

-----

Miró a su alrededor, el lugar lucía vacío y todo estaba muy ordenado, se levanto de ese cómodo sillón en el que había despertado y comenzó a explorar la casa, sin duda era una muggle

Una pequeña cocina integral, un baño grande, una recamara.... todo el sitio estaba solo, como si lo hubiese estado por semanas o meses

Fue entonces que, al entrar a la última puerta que no había abierto, además de la que obviamente daba hacía la salida, se encontró con un bello estudio, estaba lleno de estanterías con libros, un escritorio y varias cosas mas, se acerco poco a poco hacía el escritorio y miró como, en una mesita cercana descansaba una taza de café, la tomó y sin saber porque pensó que esa taza le quedaría perfecta al vocalista de su banda, a pesar del poco tiempo que convivieron llego a tomarle aprecio

Tras dejar la taza en su sitio, se acerco al escritorio y comenzó a buscar en los cajones algo que le dijera donde estaba o como había llegado hasta ah

Lo ultimo que parecía recordar era que, tras una breve platica, al fin había cedido antes sus sentimientos y había terminado por aceptar una relación seria con el que fuera su mayor rival por muchos años, Harry Potter

Luego de un rato de buscar entre documentos y papeletas de citas bibliográficas, abrió el ultimo cajón, el que parecía mas escondido, sacó con cuidado de no maltratar los papeles que había dentro y, justo debajo de estos se encontró con un marco boca abajo, por el tamaño, podía juzgar que la fotografía no era muy grande, sin pensarlo lo sacó y en cuanto lo volteó se sorprendió de las caras que le recibieron al otro lado

En medio de un marco perfectamente pulido y cuidado se encontraban la pareja más controversial que jamás tuvo Hogwarts

Sonriendo, como siempre, se encontraba Shuichi Shindou, quien abrazaba a un alegre Eiri Uesugi, mejor conocido como Yuki, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió de la foto era el hecho de que en ella, ambos lucía mucho mayores, el pelirrosa cercano a los veinte y el rubio sobrepasándolos

- **_¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Eiri-san?_** – escuchó como una voz calmada y aristocrática llamaba desde la puerta de entrada. Sin pensarlo guardó todo en su lugar y se asomó por la puerta con sumo cuidado

Alcanzó a ver como un hombre que aparentaba veinticinco años entraba por la puerta, lucía algo extravagante con su pantalón y camisa negras, sobre las cuales descansaba un abrigo negro también que en la solapa y el cuello estaba adornado por plumas del mismo color, sus manos estaban enfundadas en un par de guantes negros y su rubia cabellera estaba coronada por un sombrero negro, sus ojos verdes sobresalían entre tanta tonalidad oscura

Volvió a cerrar la puerta con cuidado de no ser visto y se recargó en ella, esperando que aquel hombre no lo encontrase

-----

Llegó como alma que lleva el diablo ante la gárgola que dirigía al despacho del viejo, y sin dudarlo comenzó a recitar cuanto dulce se le ocurría, hasta que, sabe-dios-porque soltó la palabra "_pastelillos brinca-cabezas_" que activó la gárgola, la cual se abrió cediéndole el paso

"_Knock__, Knock_"

Tocó Harry y un "_pasa Harry_" le respondió del otro lado, no quiso averiguar como el director supo que era el, solo entró corriendo

- **_Profesor Dumbledore, Draco, él, en las cocinas, y la luz, y luego, mi cicatriz, y la túnica, y el desapareció y..._** – comenzó Harry atropellándose con las palabras

- **_Tranquilo Harry, tranquilo, toma aire y trata de ordenar tus ideas, que has dicho mucho pero a la ves no has dicho nada_** – le tranquilizó el director y entonces Harry le contó como Draco había desaparecido, ni siquiera le importó decirle sobre su nueva relación con el chico, le dijo todo tal y como pasó, en ese momento estaba mas preocupado por el bienestar de su novio que por el "_que dirán_"

- **_Bien Harry, creo que..._** – pero el viejo se vio interrumpido cuando la enfermera apareció en su recinto y tras un leve saludo ignorando por completo a Harry informó al director que algo le había pasado a Yuki

Los tres salieron de inmediato a la enfermería y lo que encontraron sorprendió mucho a Harry y puso algo incomodo al director quien soltó un suspiro pesado, frente a ellos en la cama, inconsciente por efecto de un hechizo se encontraba quien parecía ser Eiri Uesugi, Yuki como todos le conocían

Lucía tranquilo y todo parecía normal, salvo el hecho que ese Yuki aparentaba tener cerca de 22 años, su cuerpo alto y esbelto, sus facciones finas pero varoniles, su cabellera un poco más larga

- **_¿Usted que cree que le paso?_** - preguntó la enfermera y tras soltar otro sonoro suspiro y llamar a un elfo a que fuera a despertar a Severus, el director invoco algunas sillas confortables

- **_Creo que hay algo que debemos decirles..._**

----------

----------

Ok, un nuevo capitulo de Kiss Shining esta terminado... WoW... creo que me quedo mas largo de lo que esperaba =)

Bien, como vieron todo comienza a complicarse... =D

**Como les prometí, aquí va la pregunta para que ls fans de HP ganen un cap/POV de algún personaje:**

**_Díganme, quien propuso primero el ED y que significado le dio y luego, quien le cambio el significado y cual es... ¿Sencillo? Yo creo que si, resumiendo:_**

**__**

**_- Primer significado de ED y quien se lo dio_**

**_- Segundo significado de ED y quien se lo dio_**

Y lo siento Nat.chan, pero esta vez no podrás participar para ser justos con los demás que no han ganado, Akari Sakurazuka si quiere si puede participar

El primero que me deje un review con la respuesta será el(la) afortunad ganador(a), recuerden que deben dejarme su correo para poder comunicarme con ustedes ;)

Ahora a responder a los reviews:

**Gala Snape.-** Pos gracias por tu comprensión, ojala y te guste este nuevo cap

**snivelly****.-** Bueno, ya viste lo que ha pasado, =)

**Murtilla.-** Pues ya viste que paso, y si, lo volví a dejar en suspenso

**lunalunera****.-** Gracias por tomarte un poco de tu valiosos tiempo en leer este fic, realmente son reviews como el tuyo el que me impulsan a seguir adelante, arigatou!

**zhakdna****-yhizet****.-** Yep, te entiendo, y no hay pex, ya viste que la espera valió la pena… creo, en fin, ya sabes que no desbloqueare el vinculo, pero alégrate, muchas veces has leído partes del fic antes de que lo suba [n.n Tiene ventaja venir a mi casa, cierto?]

**Luzy**** Snape.-** Ya viste que paso, sigue apoyando el fic

**AGUILA FANEL.-** Gracias por tus comentarios

**Paola.-** Pus no andabas muy perdida con respecto a Harry, ya viste que paso

**nat****-chan07****.-** Pues ya viste de perdido que Yuki despertó… a ver que sigue mas adelante

**Amaly**** Malfoy.-** Pues creo que muchas de tus dudas ya han sido aclaradas.. y otras salieron a la luz, ojala y que sigas apoyando el fic… y tb me gustaría que apoyases uno que estamos haciendo una amiga y yo [ella estudia letras, por lo que el fic tiene una excelente calidad]

Se llama Magical Storm y lo anuncio mas abajo, sería un honor si te dieses una vuelta por el, prometemos acción, aventura, misterio, comedia y quizás romance [aun no lo decidimos] Se de antemano que te gustara

Bueno, es todo por esta actualización, cuídense

Ja Ne!

--- **VISITEN EL FIC "MAGICAL STORM" [DE HARRY POTTER] QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO ENTRE ZHAKDNA-YHIZET, OZIEL [UN AMIGO DE ESCUELA] Y YO**

**Story ID: **1874047

**URL: h t t p : w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / r e a d . p h p ? s t o r y i d = 1 8 7 4 0 4 7 & t i m e = 1 0 8 5 2 8 5 2 0 9**

**ESTA MUY BUENO, SE LOS GARANTIZO, PLEASE, ECHENLE UNA OJEADA, LES ASEGURO QUE NO SE ARREPENTIRAN n.n [esta en el usuario de Zhakdna-Yhizet, quien por cierto tiene un fic muy interesante de Gravitation que no se pueden perder]** ---


	14. Track 14: Enfrentando la Verdad

**_WARNING – ADVERTENCIA_: Este fic esta clasificado R (****Restricted**** / Restringido****) _POR UNA RAZON_, Contiene escenas y temática para mayores de edad (Entiéndase contenido explicito -¬¬ bueno, no mucho- relaciones homosexuales, etc.) _QUEDA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD SI LO LEES O NO_, Ya estas ADVERTID sobre el contenido, _NO deseo reportes o quejas a FF sobre este fic_ ya que T decidiste entrar a sabiendas de su temática y contenido**

**Atte. _Fátima Salinas_, mejor conocida como Gochi Glay Lover **

** KISS SHINING **

----------

**By Gochi Glay Lover**

**_Crossover: Harry Potter / Gravitation_**

****

Ningún personaje me pertenece, HP es de Rowling y Gravitation de Maki Murakami, yo solo los junte y los hice bolas

**Fic Slash / Yaoi:** **_HarryDraco – ShuichiYuki_**

****

**Track 14.- Enfrentado la verdad**

- **_¿Usted que cree que le paso? _**-  preguntó la enfermera mientras tomaba el pulso de un inconsciente Yuki Eiri, el cual lucía de 22 años, el director, por su parte, soltó un sonoro suspiro y tras llamar a un elfo para que fuese a despertar a Severus, invocó algunas sillas confortables, tomó asiento en la mas cercana y miró a sus acompañantes.

- **_Creo que hay algo que debemos decirles..._**

Ni Harry ni madame Pomfrey supieron que decir, solo tomaron asiento mirando extrañados al director ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para que el viejo y siempre alegre director tomara esa actitud?

No tardarían mucho en averiguarlo, ya que tan solo un par de minutos pasaron cuando apareció la lúgubre figura de Severus Snape frente ellos.

            - **_Ok, tranquilo, estas encerrado en un cuarto, en una casa que no conoces y hay una persona afuera buscando a un tal Eiri-san quien quizás sea tu compañero de clase_** – se dijo Draco Malfoy muy bajito mientras seguía recargado en la puerta de estudio, hacía apenas unos minutos que se había despertado en ese lugar, no tenía ni la mas remota idea de lo que pasaba o como es que había llegado ahí... ni siquiera donde se encontraba.

"_Ojala y no entre aquí, ojala y no entre aquí..._" pensó, pero justo en ese momento vio con horror como la perilla giraba.

"_Demonios_" pensó y trató de hacer fuerza, pero sin mucho esfuerzo, ya que la puerta cedió y el rubio de hace algunos momentos asomó su cabeza dentro.

- **_Eiri-san, ¿Eres tu?_** – preguntó viendo a Draco, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error – **_Tu no eres Eiri, ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?_**

- **_Yo, no-no he hecho nada, no se que estoy haciendo aquí, cuando me desperté ya me encontraba aqu_** – respondió Draco poniéndose de pie y retrocediendo hasta el escritorio, mientras el hombre frente a el le miraba de forma inquisitiva, entonces se dio cuenta que solo llevaba el elegante pijama negro con el emblema de Slytherin en el pecho.

- **_¿Eres amigo de Shindou-san?_** – preguntó el hombre y Draco le respondió con otra pregunta.

- **_¿Shindou Shuichi?_** – el hombre asintió – **_Si, le conozco._**

- **_¿De donde?_** – volvió a preguntar el hombre, entonces bajo un poco la cabeza y tras una pequeña carcajada agregó – **_Oh, lo siento, no me he presentado, Tohma Seguchi, a tu servicio _**– el hombre extendió su mano al tiempo que daba una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, Draco respondió al saludo.

- **_Yo soy Draco, y conozco a Shuichi del colegio_** – fue la respuesta del rubio Slytherin, entonces se escuchó el singular sonido de un teléfono al sonar, Tohma de inmediato saco de su abrigo un pequeño celular.**__**

- **_Seguchi al habla... si... ¿Cuándo?.... iré de inmediato_** – el hombre y dueño de NG Records colgó el teléfono y le habló a Draco – **_Bien muchacho, te alegrara saber que Shindou-san a recuperado la consciencia, justo en este momento me dirijo al hospital, tendrás que venir conmigo._**

Draco solo asintió, inseguro de que hacer, pero con la convicción de que si veía a Shindou él le ayudaría a regresar al colegio.

            - **_¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?!_** – preguntó sumamente sorprendida la enfermera, mientras miraba al rostro bonachón de su amigo y director del colegio, pero no era la única sorprendida por la noticia recibida, también el joven sentado a su lado miraba a su director, su maestro de pociones y su compañero de escuela alternadamente.

¿Acaso era posible? ¿Acaso esa historia descabellada que acababa de escuchar era cierta? No podía ser, simplemente no podía ser verdad.

- **_Lo que han oído Puppy, el joven Uesugi, aquí presente, es en realidad habitante de un mundo distinto, no estamos seguros como o porque llegó aquí, lo único que sabemos es que todo es parte de una profecía_** – respondió el director mientras el maestro de pociones asentía con desgana al notar que la enfermera y el chico de oro le veían para cerciorarse de la autenticidad del relato.

- **_¿Una profecía?_** – preguntó Harry poco mas que asombrado.

- **_Así es, hace algún tiempo la profesora Trelawney profetizó la llegada de ellos, fue así que estuvimos preparados para modificar su memoria cuando llegaron_** – aclaró el maestro de pociones tomando por primera vez la palabra desde que la conversación había iniciado.

- **_¿En verdad? Siempre pensé que la mujer era una charlatana_** – murmuró la enfermera, ante lo cual asintió le menor de los presente.

- **_A pesar de lo que la mayoría piense, Sybill realmente tiene el "ojo interno" desarrollado lo suficiente como para hacer algunas profecías buenas de vez en cuando_** – comentó el director sobando su barba, taciturno.

- **_¿Y cual es la profecía?_** – preguntó Harry con la curiosidad carcomiéndole.

- **_Bien, la profecía reza mas o menos así;_**_ "…Llegaran el fuego y el hielo, estrellas de distante y extraña morada, que causaran que la luz y la sombra se fundan, cuando una tercera estrella aparezca, rodeando la cuna y prodigando inestabilidad a las fichas del domino que se mueven por el tablero, provocando que la cuna vibre y lanzando al infinito incierto a la luz, con la sombra a sus espaldas, entonces la cuna hará una transición eterna…"_ - explicó el viejo y los presentes callaron un momento.

- **_No tardamos en descubrir que la parte inicial, sobre el fuego y el hielo, estrellas de distante y extraña morada se referían a gente que no pertenecía a nuestro mundo, sino al mundo más allá, aquel mundo que casi ninguna persona conoce_** – dijo Severus, mientras miraba al hombre joven que descansaba en la cama de la enfermería.

- **_Y supongo entonces que la tercera estrella es..._** – comenzó madame Pomfrey, pero una voz le interrumpió.

- **_Si, soy yo_** – todos voltearon a ver la entrada de la enfermería y no pudieron mas que sorprenderse al ver la silueta de quien creían y era casi seguro se trataba de Ryuichi Sakuma, solo que "_éste_" Ryuichi lucía mayor, mucho mas grande que Yuki, cercano ya a los treinta años, la típica mirada infantil y de ojos grandes y expresivos había sido reemplazada en ese momento por una de ojos pequeño y calculadores, como los de Yuki, su inseparable conejo, Kumagorou, descansaba bajo su brazo derecho y la expresión desafiante reinaba en un rostro apacible.

- **_¿Ryu-chan?_** – preguntó Harry al ver al hombre frente a él, vestía solo un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa de cuello de tortuga del mismo color, Ryu volteó a ver al chico y le brindó una sonrisa por demás conocida, a pesar del gran cambio físico esa sonrisa no cambiaba en lo mas mínimo, esa sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- **_Si, soy yo Harry-kun_** – respondió el aludido mientras avanzaba a los presentes y les miraba.

- **_¿Es verdad lo que dice?_** – preguntó la enfermera y el director asintió, haciendo aparecer una silla en la que el recién llegado se sentó.

- **_¿Pero como es posible?_** – preguntó de nuevo la mujer y tras tomar aire el director comenzó a narrar como se había enterado de la profecía, lo que les había costado descifrar algunas partes y de la creación de la poción y el hechizo.

- **_¿ Memento memoria adaptatus?_** - Preguntó la mujer, recitando lo recién escuchado, ante lo cual asintieron los maestros.

- **_Pero todo parece indicar que lo que provocó que los muchachos entraran a este mundo se ha realizado, es decir, la profecía se ha cumplido, por eso es que el hechizo y la poción han perdido su efecto_** – comentó el director.

- **_Y es por eso que han regresado a su apariencia real, sin duda, este donde este, Shindou debió haber recuperado ya su apariencia real._** – agrego Severus.

- **_La cual no es muy distinta a la que vieron, después de todo Shu-chan tiene 19 años_** – comentó con agrado Ryuichi.

- **_¿Eso quiere decir que pronto Yuki y Ryuchi regresaran a su mundo?_** – preguntó la mujer y fue en ese momento que Harry recordó el porque había ido a visitar al director en primera instancia y al parecer el viejo también lo recordó, ya que negó con la cabeza.

- **_Aun no, no hasta que la luz regrese_** – agregó el viejo y todos le miraron extrañados, a  excepción de Harry, quien sabía de quien hablaba.

- **_Un momento Albus, ¿La luz? Yo pensé que la luz era Potter_** – se levantó el maestro de pociones, haciendo que un rayo de entendimiento cruzara tanto por los ojos del antes mencionado como por los de la enfermera.

- **_¿La luz?... Un momento, Potter es... Potter es la sombra de la profecía, ¿cierto?_** – habló la mujer y los hombres asintieron, la mujer continuo – Pero entonces, ¿Quién es la luz? ¿Y que quiere decir eso de que el fuego y el hielo las fundirán?

De inmediato el rostro de Harry tomó una tonalidad más rojiza que un tomate, sabía exactamente lo que significaba la parte de "_fundirse_", de hecho, ya lo había vivido a sangre propia, pero no fue hasta ese momento que comprendió la gran extensión del asunto, Shuichi, Yuki y Ryu-chan habían entrado exclusivamente para unirlos a él y a Draco, a la luz y la sombra.

Al parecer el director se dio cuenta de este conflicto interno que el joven león llevaba en su mente, pero si querían encontrar la solución tendrían irremediablemente que darlo a conocer. Carraspeando un poco para llamar la atención de los presente, en especifico del joven chico, el director les miro a todos y contesto un simple nombre.

- **_Draco Malfoy, él es la luz_** – de pronto todos los ojos estuvieron sobre el chico de oro, la parte de fundirse de pronto se volvió muy clara, demasiado para el gusto del chico, cuya tonalidad rojiza comenzaba a volverse escarlata.

- **_¿Significa...lo que creo que significa....?_** – preguntó la mujer al aire, no que le molestara, pero simplemente no se imaginaba a los chicos de esa manera.

- **_Si_** – murmuró Harry bajando un poco la cabeza al verse observado.

- **_No tiene nada de malo_** – exclamó una voz desde la cama junto a la que todos estaban sentado, llamando la atención de los presentes de inmediato.

- **_¡Oy... hola Yuki-san na no da!_** – saludó Ryuchi tomando por un momento esa actitud infantil que le caracterizaba. Todos voltearon a ver al rubio recostado en la camilla, como preguntado si el hombre era siempre tan cambiante y el solo asintió levemente.

- **_¿Cómo se siente?_** – preguntó de inmediato la enfermera, poniéndose de pie para atenderle

- **_Bien_** – respondió de manera cortante el joven, tratando deponerse de pie.

- **_Supongo que oíste todo, ¿No es así Uesugi?_** – preguntó Severus, mirando al rubio, el cual asintió.

- **_Bien, entonces no hay mucho que explicar, hay que buscar la manera de hacer que ustedes regresen a su mundo y que el joven Malfoy vuelva al nuestro_** – habló el director, poniéndose de pie.

- **_Decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo_** – murmuró Severus, quien, al igual que el viejo, se puso de pie, acercándose a la ventana de la enfermería, que aun reflejaba un panorama de oscura y perpetua noche.

- **_Debe haber alguna manera_** – exclamó Harry, con un tono entre desesperado y ansioso, uno que no pasó desapercibido por los demás ocupantes de la sala.

- **_Tranquilo Potter, no necesitamos más problemas con gente hiperactiva_** – afirmó la mujer al tiempo que señalaba a la cama del rubio, por la cual alrededor saltaba un muy energético Ryuichi, levantando a su Kumagorou y canturreando algo sobre Shuichi feliz.

- **_Puppy tiene razón Harry, seguro que habrá alguna manera de solucionarlo, antes que nada, hay que buscar una forma de conectar ambos mundos y enviar a alguien a que busque a Draco y Shuichi_** – el director habló pausado, analizando cada palabra, como había dicho Severus, decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, pero seguro que habría alguna manera, después de todo tanto Shuichi como Draco habían ido hacía allá, y ambos lo habían hecho en el colegio, así que, e algún lugar de este debía estar la zona donde la conexión entre ambos mundos era mas delgada.

- **_Creo que lo mejor ahora es que todos vayan a descansar, aun es de noche y mañana nos espera un largo día, si lo desean, Uesugi y Sakuma pueden descansar aqu_** – Yuki asintió ante la propuesta del director, después de todo el hechizo que le había echado la enfermera aun le tenía algo mareado, Ryuichi solo grito un "_¡Hai na no da!_" y sin mas se lanzó a la cama más próxima a la de Yuki y no bien hubo tocado la almohada estaba ya en el mundo de Morfeo.

- **_Tu también Harry, mañana en la mañana te mandaremos llamar, no te preocupes_** – y sin mas remedio que obedecer Harry partió rumbo a su alcoba, aun sin saber que les esperaría, pero sin duda no podía darse por vencido, el chico al que quería estaba allá, en algún lugar extraño y él tenía que ayudarle.

            Draco miraba para todos lados desde su lugar, a través de los vidrios cromados de la lujosa limosina en que estaba viajando, sin dudas ese era un lugar sorprendente, muy similar al mundo muggle, pero mucho mas fascinante y con algunas cosas que no había visto antes, además todo estaba escrito en caracteres japoneses y aunque el no sabía el idioma era capaz de comprender.

- **_Veo que no sales muy seguido, ¿no?_** – señalo Tohma desde su lugar, frente al chico de ojos plata y pijama elegante, cubierta en ese momento por un estrafalario saco que el CEO de NG Records le había prestado muy amablemente.

- **_¿Disculpe?_** – preguntó el Slytherin, quien no había escuchado la pregunta, puesto que se había distraído viendo una pantalla gigante en un edificio. Tohma rió ante aquello y simplemente descartó el comentario, decidiendo cambiarlo por otro.

- **_Ya estamos cerca del hospital _**– señaló el rubio mayor asomándose un poco por la ventanilla semi-abierta y saludando con una sonrisa a un par de chicas que le reconocieron en el semáforo donde se encontraban esperando.

- **_¿En verdad?_** – preguntó Draco, incapaz de conjurar otro comentario, no sabía donde estaba o como había llegado, por lo tanto, no quería correr el riesgo de hablar mas de la cuenta.

Ambos siguieron el resto del trayecto en silencio, lo cual no fue mucho, ya que apenas unas cuadras más adelante se encontraba el Hospital General de Tokyo.

La limosina se paró justo enfrente del edificio y ambos rubios bajaron, el menor siguiendo al mayor, quien se había puesto un sombrero y unos lentes oscuros para que nadie lo reconociese fácilmente.

Los dos subieron por las escaleras ya que, por alguna extraña razón desconocida para Tohma, el chico de nombre Draco no deseaba usar el ascensor. Por suerte para ambos la habitación del joven vocalista de Bad Luck se encontraba en el tercer piso solamente.

- **_Bien, es aqu_** – indicó el empresario y sin perder tiempo abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el familiar rostro de Hiroshi, quien dormitaba junto a la cama. Draco entró detrás del hombre, sorprendido por todos los aparatos con los que contaba el lugar.

Tohma, acercándose a la cama, noto como el chico de cabellera pelirrosa se encontraba dormido también. Así que, y sin perder tiempo, llamó al pelirrojo guitarrista.

- **_Nakano-san_** – le llamó, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió con un adormilado "_La transmisión de un agente infeccioso se da a través de una fuente de infección, un vector de diseminación y un huésped susceptible_" antes de reaccionar por completo y ponerse rojo por la vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

- **_Bien, todos sabemos que es un genio Nakano-san, pero por ahora que le parece si va a descansar un momento, el joven aquí presente y yo nos quedaremos para cuidar a Shindou-kun_** – fue e ese momento que Hiro notó que había alguien mas aparte de ellos en la habitación. El pelirrojo amigo de Shuichi miró extrañado al chico frente a el, pero por respeto y cansancio decidió no preguntar nada, y tras despedirse de ambos y tras desearle a un Shuichi dormido un "recupérate amigo" salió de la alcoba, la que minutos después se llenó de un silencio incomodo, el rubio se había sentado en el sitió que Hiro dejara apenas minutos atrás y había visto el rostro semi cubierto de su compañero de clases, por algún extraño motivo le veía diferente, pero frente a ese hombre de rubia cabellera y brillante ojos verdes prefirió no decir nada.

Todo continúo por un rato igual, hasta que, cerca de diez minutos después de la partida de Hiro, unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos rubios.

- **_Iré a ver_** – hablo el mayor, saliendo por la puerta, para casi de inmediato asomar su cabeza de nuevo – **_Por nada del mundo vayan a salir, aquí esta lleno de reporteros_** – y tras cerrar la puerta todo quedo en silencio.

- **_¿Reporteros?_** – se preguntó Draco en voz baja.

- **_Si, reporteros_** – la voz de Shuichi llenó la habitación y de inmediato Draco volteo a verle, aun seguía con la sabana del hospital tapándole la mitad de la cara.

- **_Shindou, pensé que dormías_** – habló Draco, acercándose un poco al pelirrosa.

- **_No, he estado despierto desde que llegaron, de hecho, desde antes, solo que no deseaba hablar_** – respondió sentándose, destapando por fin su rostro, algo que hizo que le chico frente a el se sorprendiera.

- **_Shindou... ¿Qué te pasó?_** – preguntó Draco al ver al chico con una apariencia mayor a la que recordaba, pero Shuichi solo negó con la cabeza.

- **_No tengo nada, solo que, bueno, es que es una larga historia, pero no estoy seguro de todo, creo que algo tiene que ver el_** **_día que llegue a Hogwarts y el director, quien podría jurar sabe mucho de lo que me pas_** – habló Shuichi, Draco no entendía del todo lo que su compañero de banda decía, pero de algo estaba seguro, nada relacionado con el pelirrosa, Yuki o Sakuma era como todos habían creído.

Shuichi por su parte, sabía que algo andaba mal, y aunque el desconociera sobre la profecía y los hechizos que le modificaron la memoria, ya poco a poco su mente se aclaraba y los recuerdos falsos comenzaban a abandonarle, dejando solo los hechos crudos. Aun no entendía del todo como había ido a parar a Hogwarts y vivido cerca de dos meses ahí, pero sabía que la respuesta estaba donde todo había iniciado, la sala de su apartamento.

Mirando la puerta por la que su jefe había salido minutos atrás, Shuichi llegó a una decisión.

- **_Draco, necesitamos llegar a mi casa cuanto antes, tendremos que escapar de aquí, ahora_**.

----------

----------

O.O Si, lo se, ToT no tengo excusa, soy una irresponsable, sobretodo por no avisarles, y es que decidí agarrar un fic mió, anterior a este y terminarlo, solo que, como FF no permite poner capítulos de notas y yo no quería emocionarlos cuando apareciera una actualización que en verdad era solo una nota, decidí esperar hasta que escribiese un nuevo cap, para tratar de compensar mi falta.

Bien, como solo la gente que leía mi fic "_Magical Secret_" se enteró, ahí va de nuez, lamento que tardara tanto, pero necesitaba terminar el fic antes mencionado, por lo que le pegue duro y macizo a este, dejando un poco, bueno mucho, abandonados otros fics, como este, Ironía, entre otros.

Pero creo que les alegrara saber que, como ya he terminado el fic de Magical, ahora es el turno de Kiss Shining para ser actualizado. =)

Lamento como no tienen idea mi ausencia, pero bueno, no solo fue por lo del fic, al fin, me quede sin Internet, ya hace poco mas de 2 meses que no tengo inter en casa y como cayeron las vacaciones y no puedo conseguir dinero si no estoy yendo a clases – bueno, si puedo, pero batallo- pues es como si todo se hubiera contra fabulado contra mi (Eso y que estuve unos días con 40 de temperatura, en cama, imposibilitada de usar la PC) y con un chorro de ideas nuevas, ideas que se reflejan en mis nuevos proyectos, lastima que no serán de Gravi, pero para aquellos fans de HP que me leen, pues esperen cosas nuevas, extrañas y divertidas.

Bien, aprovecho para anunciar a la ganadora del POV: Gala Snape

Y también agradezco a quienes me leen:

Gala Snape

zhakdna-yhizet

Luzy Snape

Murtilla

paola

snivelly

malena

Cerdo Volador

natalia

CPV-Phantoms-CTFA: Por cierto, tu review mw hizo reir y si, soy de Mèxico... XDD A mexican taco XDDD

Amaly Malfoy

BISHOUJO-HENTAI

nat-chan07

Andy KG

hyya tsukino

AGUILA FANEL

perla almogabar

Kiluja

Por ser tan pacientes conmigo =) Prometo hacerlos esperar tanto

Solo para que no quede dudas, las respuestas, según el 5to libro, la versión traducida al español son las siguientes:

**ED**

**Entidad de defensa.- Cho**

**Ejército de Dumbledore.- Ginny**

Bien, esperen pronto nuevos capítulos, que ya queda muy poco, muuuy poco de este amado fic, ¡Chaito!

Ja Ne!


	15. Track 15 La conexión entre mundos

**_WARNING – ADVERTENCIA_: Este fic esta clasificado R (****Restricted**** / Restringido****) _POR UNA RAZON_, Contiene escenas y temática para mayores de edad (Entiéndase contenido explicito -¬¬ bueno, no mucho- relaciones homosexuales, etc.) _QUEDA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD SI LO LEES O NO_, Ya estas ADVERTID sobre el contenido, _NO deseo reportes o quejas a FF sobre este fic_ ya que T decidiste entrar a sabiendas de su temática y contenido**

**Atte. _Fátima Salinas_, mejor conocida como Gochi Glay Lover **

**KISS SHINING  
**----------  
**By Gochi Glay Lover  
****_Crossover_****_: Harry Potter / Gravitation_**

****

Ningún personaje me pertenece, HP es de Rowling y Gravitation de Maki Murakami, yo solo los junte y los hice bolas

**Fic Slash / Yaoi:** **_HarryDraco – ShuichiYuki_**

****

**Track 15.- La conexión entre mundos**

La situación en la que se encontraban no era para nada alentadora, ¿Cómo escapar de un hospital lleno de reporteros si eres una estrella de la música? Bueno, Shuichi y Draco estaban por averiguarlo. Miraron a su alrededor, era una habitación amplia y privada, típico de algo pagado por Tohma, pensó Shu-chan, los amplios ventanales, la puerta que daba al balcón, las comodidades… sin duda, si otra fuera la situación, Shuichi se recostaría y disfrutaría del lugar, pero ese, claro esta, no lo era, y muy a su pesar Shuichi se levantó de la cama, agarrando con su mano izquierda la parte de atrás de su bata, realmente odiaba esas estúpidas batas de hospital que estaban abiertas de atrás para que los pacientes pudieran "orearse" las asentaderas, siempre pensó que era algo que las enfermeras planeaban.

Shuichi sacudió de su cabeza esos pensamientos, no era el momento, seguro Tohma no tardaría en deshacerse de los reporteros y para ese momento ellos tendrían que haber salido ya del edificio, si no, Tohma era capaz de cerrar todo el lugar con tal de encontrarlos.

- **_Bien Draco, debemos escapar_** – habló de nuevo Shu-chan llamando la atención del rubio frente a si, a pesar de la diferencia de edades tenían la misma estatura.

- **_Acepto ideas_** – respondió el rubio, quién veía por la ventana los altísimos rascacielos y demás edificios.

Shuichi guardó silencio, ya que no sabía como escapar, fue cuando la vio, ¿Cómo no la notó antes? Bueno, quizás porque estaba muy bien camuflada con la pared.

- **_Por aqu_** – dijo Shu, jalando el brazo de Draco hacía una puerta cercana a la pared de enfrente, la puerta de las enfermeras.

Ambos muchachos abrieron lentamente la puerta y notaron con gusto como no había nadie y en cambio había batas y demás uniformes médicos. Ni tardo ni perezoso Shuichi se puso una bata de medico sobre la suya de paciente y tomó una toalla para cubrirse el rostro, simulando que estaba secándose el sudor, Draco por su parte no tuvo problemas, ya que el llevaba el saco extravagante de rubio aquel, que por cierto le llegaba casi a los tobillos.

Cuando estuvieron listos, o lo tan listos que se podía estar en esa situación, salieron con cuidado de la sala de enfermeras, caminando lo más normal hacía las escaleras, después de todo los elevadores estarían repletos y más concurridos.

Bajaron, lo cual fue fácil, salir también lo fue, pero de eso a llegar al departamento sin ser notado, bueno, eso si que sería difícil.

**&&&&&**

La mañana llegó y lo encontró despierto, a decir verdad había dormido poco, y es que los sucesos de la noche anterior aun danzaban frescos en su mente, ¿Y como no habrían de estarlo? Después de todo no todos los días te enteras que se han movido cielo, tierra y mar solo para hacer que te unieras como pareja a alguien.

Alguien

Harry sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó al recordar los sucesos de la noche pasada, cuando se habían confesado el y Draco, en la cocina del colegio. ¿Cómo es que había caído en las maravillosas redes del rubio por el que ahora perdía el sueño? No estaba del todo seguro, pero el hecho era que había sucedido, después de muchas y muy extrañas vicisitudes. Harry se movió incomodo en el lecho, mientras su mente volaba dos noches atrás, al campo de quidditch, haciéndole sonrojar de nuevo, no es que no se hubiera pasado recordando esa escena el día anterior, pero ahora la recordaba con un punto de vista distinto, recordaba las caricias y los besos, tiernos y a la vez apasionados, exigentes, el roce de sus cuerpos, todos los momentos de esa fantástica noche se arremolinaban en su mente, haciendo a su corazón hincharse de felicidad, sin embargo, en ese momento había algo que empañaba su felicidad

Draco, su novio, su amante

Este había desaparecido en una brillante luz y nadie tenía idea de donde podía estar, pero según el director, podía estar allá, en otro mundo, un mundo del que nunca había oído hablar, pero del que supuestamente venían Shuichi, Ryu-chan y Uesugi, sus compañeros de la Maho no Hi, una escuela que, a pesar de si existir, nunca albergó a sus compañeros japoneses. Si esto era cierto, Draco estaba solo allá, en un mundo que no conocía, en un lugar extraño donde la magia no se manifiesta de igual manera que en su mundo.

El moreno sacudió su cabeza y trato de dormir unos minutos más con la cabeza bajo la almohada, algo que no logró, se sentía extraño, preocupado, en fin, no deseaba hacer nada más que llegar y abrazar a su rubio chico, esperaba que estuviera bien.

Dándose cuenta que era inútil tratar de dormir, Harry se puso de pie y tomo un baño antes que al alba acabase de despuntar por completo, por lo que, para la hora que generalmente se despertaba ya se encontraba listo para lo que fuese.

Los demás leones se levantaron poco a poco, para encontrarse que el joven niño-que-vivió estaba junto a la ventana recibiendo una lechuza negra y muy hermosa.

- **_¿Qué es eso Harry?_** – preguntó Ron aun medio dormido, asustando un poco al ojiverde.

- **_No es nada, solo Dumbledore que me llama_** – habló Harry tratando de sonar despreocupado, pero para alguien como Ron, con quien el joven ojiverde había compartido buenos y malos momentos por ya muchos años la mentira no paso desapercibida, sin embargo, el pelirrojo no dijo nada, ya hacía días que notaba a Harry extraño, pero entre él y Herm habían decidido no comentar nada, después de todo, sabían que fuese lo que fuese, Dumbledore estaba involucrado, así que Harry estaba seguro.

Sin perder tiempo, Harry tomó la nota de la pata de la hermosa lechuza y tras un "_Nos vemos luego_" dejó la habitación de los chicos de quinto para irse a la enfermería.

El viaje a la enfermería, que usualmente le parecía largo, al menos desde su sala común, esta vez le parecía espantosamente largo, así que, para cuando arribó al lugar, iba ya algo desesperado.

- **_Buen día Harry_** – le saludo Dumbledore en cuanto hubo cruzado la puerta, Harry observó el lugar, en la misma cama que había estado Yuki ahora se encontraba Ryuichi, roncando como poseso, los demás, es decir, Dumbledore, Snape, madame Pomfrey y Yuki se encontraban en ese momento en el despacho de la bruja, todos dentro, a excepción del viejo director, quien le esperaba en la puerta del despacho, con una sonrisa algo cansada.

Harry caminó hasta el hombre de gafas de media luna y tras saludarle entró al despacho, la escena que encontró no le sorprendió tanto como ver al rubio novio de su amigo pelirrosa, de pie, cerca de la única ventana del lugar, se encontraba él, de pie vistiendo un pantalón negro de vestir, parecía costoso, una camisa de vestir roja con los primeros botones abiertos y un saco abierto, también negro que hacía juego con el pantalón, en su boca descansaba un cigarrillo y en su rostro, un par de ojos que eran una extraña mezcla entre fríos e inexpresivos, como su viese al mundo inferior a el, pero que no le importase, tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- **_Buen día_** – saludó el Gryffindor mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de la enfermera, quien había hecho aparecer la silla acojinada.

- **_Buen día Potter_** – respondió cordial la enfermera, pero fue la única que lo hizo, Snape solo movió la cabeza un poco, haciendo notar que le había oído, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, y Yuki ni siquiera se preocupo por voltear a verle, seguía con su mirada fija en el bosque, su cuerpo recargado en el quicio de la ventana, dejando salir el humo por esta.

- **_¿Cómo has dormido Harry?_** – preguntó cordial el director notando las leves ojeras que habían aparecido en el joven rostro de su discípulo favorito.

- **_No muy bien_** – admitió el chico - **_¿Han encontrado algo?_** – preguntó de inmediato, y para su agrado notó como una leve sonrisa aparecía en el rostro del amante de los dulces.

- **_Bueno, no estamos del todo seguros, es algo, pero no podemos garantizarte resultados fructíferos_** – el hombre sacó su varita y agitándola en el aire hizo aparecer un pergamino, parecía algo viejo… bueno, muy, muy viejo, le faltaban partes, pero aun así era entendible… para aquellos que conocieran el idioma en que estaba escrito.

- **_No le entiendo_** – murmuró el chico por lo bajo.

- **_Claro que no le entiendes niñato tonto_** – le dijo Snape tomando el pergamino de su mano con un accio – este es el idioma de los centauros.

Harry se sorprendió, un documento centauro, sabía que la relación entre estos y los magos no era buena, por lo que se sorprendió al saber la procedencia del documento. El viejo pareció adivinar su línea de pensamientos, ya que se aclaro la garganta y continu

- **_Bien, Harry, este documento básicamente trata de la historia de las alineaciones estelares y como, en una ocasión, ocurrió una alineación extraña, lo que provocó que una persona de aquel mundo llegase a este, no se sabe quien era, ni mucho sobre esta, pero se sabe que, para volver, tuvo que estar en el mismo sitio del que llegó, también debía haber algo que activara la transición, los centauros de aquella época decidieron guardar la información, ya que les pareció algo extraordinario _**- explicó el viejo mientras recibía el pergamino de manos de Snape y lo doblaba, Harry, sin embargo, aun tenía algunas dudas.

- **_Pero profesor, ¿Cómo es posible que si este es un documento centauro tan importante, este en nuestro poder?_** – el chico vio como el hombre se acomodaba sus gafas y se recargaba en la silla.

- **_Hace muchos años que lo tenemos en nuestro poder, tantos, que se remonta a tres directores antes de m_** – contestó el hombre con una sonrisa – **_además, fue el pago aun viejo favor, de cualquier manera, no dice demasiado, o al menos no lo suficiente, sin embargo, todo parece indicar que debemos estar en el lugar donde aparecieron para poder regresar a Uesugi._**

Ante esta declaración, todas las miradas fueron a parar en el cuerpo del chico rubio, quien sin apartar la mirada del bosque y aun con el cigarrillo en la boca habló con una voz gruesa y una tonalidad aburrida que intentaba ocultar la gran preocupación que en realidad sentía

- **_Solo se que fue en bosque prohibido, yo caí en un lado, Shuichi unos metros más alejado, no recuerdo del todo donde_**

- **_Ese quizás sea un problema_** – murmuró el viejo – **_pero debemos intentarlo de todas formas_**

- **_Pero hay un pequeño inconveniente_** – empezó Snape, atrayendo la atención de todos – **_para que funcione, Shindou deberá estar también en el mismo lugar del que fueron traídos._**

El semblante de todos pareció ensombrecerse un poco, era verdad, sin importar cuantos esfuerzos hiciesen, si Shuichi no se encontraba también en el lugar indicado, nada de lo ellos intentaran daría resultado.

- **_Lo estara_** – escucharon todos, volteando hacía la fuente de la voz, encontrándose con que Yuki, habiendo botado ya la coleta del cigarro, se encontraba mirándoles, su rostro todo un kaleidoscopio de emociones donde la que más dominaba era la seguridad.

- **_¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_** – preguntó Madame Pomfrey.

- **_Por que es Shuichi_** – se escuchó la voz de Ryuichi desde la puerta de la enfermería.

Todos se miraron en ese momento, era hora, sabían que ese día era en el que, los japoneses regresarían a su mundo, y cierto rubio ojiplateado volvería a los brazos de su chico

**&&&&&**

El bullicio era mucho, demasiado para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a él, como lo era Draco Malfoy.

Sin separarse demasiado de su pelirrosa compañero, quien seguía con la toalla en la cabeza, recorrían a paso veloz las atribuladas calles de Japón. Era un lugar extraño, y Draco no podía más que maravillarse y aterrarse a la vez con todas las cosas extrañas y novedosas que sus platas ojos observaban. Pantallas gigantes, edificios altísimos de lo que parecía cristal, música por aquí y por allá, símbolos en kanjis que no sabía como comprendía o incluso como sabía su nombre, en fin, todo un extraño mundo de cosas que parecían llamarle, sin embargo, no fue hasta que llegó a una esquina que observó la que quizás más le robó la atención.

- **_Hey_****_ Malfoy, ya estamos por llegar a mi depa…_** - pero Shuichi detuvo su perorata cuando observó que su amigo ya no le seguía, cuidando de no dejar ver su identidad volteó hacía atrás, solo para encontrar al rubio como hipnotizado con algo. Siguiendo la mirada de este llegó hasta la fuente de distracción y no pudo más que maldecír por lo bajo. Sin perder tiempo se acercó esquivando gente hasta el chico.

- **_Vamos, no tenemos tiempo para esto_** – le dijo bajito, temiendo que alguien reconociera su voz, pero solo provocó que el chico volteara a mirarle, aun con la misma expresión.

- **_¿Shindou… tu?_** – Shuichi volvió a maldecir, mirando de reojo el espectacular donde aparecían el, Hiroshi y Suguru, anunciando su más reciente álbum "_Bird_", en el aparecían ellos en el video de Bird, bailando al ritmo de la canción, la cual se escuchaba fuerte y clara por medio de los parlantes espectaculares que había en ese, el edificio que tiempo atrás no visitaba, NG Records.

Malfoy por su parte estaba más que asombrado, sabía que el pelirrosa tenía una banda en su lugar de origen, pero no sabía que fuera así de famosa, además, seguía aun impactado por ver al chico luciendo una apariencia mucho mayor a la que le conocía, todo le daba vueltas en su cabeza a velocidad hipersónica, pero nada tenía sentido, no sabía donde estaba, no sabía como regresar con Harry, simplemente no sabía nada.

- **_No hay tiempo Draco_** – exclamó Shuichi jalando el brazo del rubio quien aun algo atontado le siguió.

Caminaron un rato más, hasta que el pelirrosa por fin divisó su departamento, por lo que, sin pensarlo echó a correr, seguido por el Slytherin, quien a pesar de no saber que ocurría, sabía que si alguien podía ayudarlo en esa situación, ese era Shindou.

Entraron y una vez cerrada la puerta, Shuichi se dirigió al la habitación, donde se puso ropa más cómoda, bueno, se puso ropa, ya que jamás consideraría llamar ropa a una batita diminuta y una bata de medico.

Draco mientras tanto observaba ese departamento donde hacía poco más de una hora había despertado, ahora que le observaba con más calma realmente podía afirmar que este lugar le pertenecía s ese par de chicos japoneses.

Desde lo ordenado del estudio, toda una marca personal de Yuki, hasta los estrafalarios posters de un grupo llamado Nittle Grasper, del cual curiosamente, el vocalista era igualito a Sakuma, todo seguramente perteneciente a Shindou.

El joven Slytherin caminó por todo el lugar hasta que, cansado, decidió esperar al chico en la sala, estaba algo descuidada y polvorienta, pero no por ellos lucía mal.

Se recostó, esperando que el chico saliera, cuando notó algo en su espalda, sin moverse demasiado lo tomó, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa cuando leyó el titulo de ese libro que sostenía entre sus, ahora, temblorosas manos, lo observó algunos segundos, hasta que llevado por la curiosidad lo abrió, leyendo las primeras líneas de la hoja elegida al azar

_"-**Buenos noches queridos alumnos, esta noche, tengo un importante anuncio que hacerles, y antes de que se arme una revolución por la falta de comida…**- su pudo ver como el director observaba a todos, especialmente a Fred y George, los cuales adoptaron su mejor cara de inocencia -**… sin mas preámbulo es un placer presentarles a estos dos jóvenes de intercambio que estarán con ustedes a partir de hoy y por algún tiempo, pasen por favor**_

**__**

_En ese momento entraron por la puerta de los profesores un par de chicos con facciones japonesas, los cuales si situaron junto a la mesa principal_

_- **Ellos son Shindou Shuichi y Uesugi Eiri, son estudiantes procedentes de la Maho no hi, espero se lleven bien con ellos**"_

Draco detuvo su lectura, sorprendido, ¿Cómo era posible que algo que les pasó estuviese escrito en un libro? ¿Por qué?

Cientos de preguntas se arremolinaban en la cabeza del chico cuando Shuichi hizo acto de presencia en la sala, observando al chico rubio, cuya expresión era una mezcla entre el horror, la duda y el miedo.

Fue cuando un a extraña luz comenzó a delinear el libro en cuya portaba brillaban en dorado las palabras "Harry Potter"

----------  
----------

Dios santo, creo que es de las actualizaciones que más me he tardado en subir y es que esta vez no fue por la escuela y las tareas, en esta ocasión… ¡SE ME SECO EL CEREBRO! Yep, así es, total y completamente P También cabe decir que me siento algo… ¿atrapada… sofocada? Porque en alguna parte del fic perdí la visión global y adelante eventos y ahora no puedo remediarlo, por lo que, he decidido no hacerme pato por más tiempo y darle un final digno ahora que puedo y no arruinarlo más

Pero bueno, es lo de menos, ya estoy aquí, entregando lo que es el penúltimo capitulo de este fanfic y agradeciendo los reviews de la gente bonita que aun me lee:

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI.-** Pues seguro que en la de Gravi, ya que en la de HP me han borrado P y si, un review es un review )

**Gala Snape.-** Bien, este capi va dedicado a ti, como nunca me dijiste que poner, sino que me diste tarjeta verde, pues bueno, este va por ti )

**nat****-chan07****.-** Pues espera un capitulote final, pero fuera de eso, pues ya no habra más Kiss Shining --U Gracias por leerme D

**Cerdo Volador.-** Pues ya recupere el inter por un rato ) Y gracias por leer mi cap, no, no me digas maña T.T

**GaBo0**.- Pues tendras que leer más para saber )

**Amaly**** Malfoy-** Pues ya veras en el next chap, no comaís ansias )

**Diora**** Whiten.-** vaya que te luciste con tanto review ) Ahora, contestando algunas de las cosas que me dijiste, la combinación de pluma de fénix SI es común, lo que no era común era el fénix del que fue hecha la de Harry, ya que, a diferencia de otros, solo tenía 2 plumas, y lo curioso sobretodo fue que Voldemort tiene la otra, no porque obtener plumas de fénix fuera tan extraordinario, ok que la de unicornios y dragones posiblemente sea más fácil de obtener el material, pero eso no significa que las varitas de pluma de fénix sean especiales, la de Harry si, pero por lo que te explique anteriormente, ni modo n.n formé la banda, gracias por leerme

**Tasartir****.-** Bueno, la que yo tengo, la que sacó salamandra, es en la que mase, no se que versión tengas ) Gracias por leerme

Bien, es todo, gracias a quienes me leen, y si alguno conoce a gente que me estuviera leyendo en la sección de HP, avísenles que me han borrado ya de ahí, y que solo estoy en la de HP... Eso me pasa por desobedecer reglas, intentare avisar yo tb, pero no garantizo nada --

Se cuidan

Ja ne!!


	16. Track 16 Estrellas de distante morada

**~ KISS SHINING ~**

**By Gochi Glay Lover**

_**Crossover: Harry Potter / **__**Gravitation**_

|| Ningún personaje me pertenece, HP es de Rowling y Gravitation de Maki Murakami, yo solo los junte y los hice bolas ||

Nota: Aun no puedo creer lo mucho que he descuidado mis historias de FFNet, me siento avergonzada, así que empezando por esta me dispongo a continuar con las mismas hasta donde me sea posible con mi atareada agenda y con mis nuevos proyectos de vida.

Disfruten este último episodio de Kiss Shining, a decir verdad ya tenía planeado que este fuera el último episodio, solo no había tenido los ovarios para terminarlo. Las primeras partes de este episodio fueran escritas ya hace mucho, aunque trate de retocarlas un poco, mientras que la ultima parte la he escrito estos últimos días, por lo que es posible que la redacción del texto esté algo extraña.

**Track 16: Estrellas de distante y extraña morada…**

Las seis figuras que se encontraban en la oficina de esa vieja y algo descuidada enfermería se miraban unos a otros. El mayor de todos miraba al hombre cercano suyo, ambos intercambiando ideas y opiniones con la mirada, algo que solo años de amistad e interacción habían logrado, Ninguno estaba seguro de que hacer pero no podían evitar sentirse inútiles a pesar de saber que mucho de lo que pasaba estaba más allá de su control. La verdad era que ninguno de los dos eran genios ni dioses, solamente eran dos simples magos con la experiencia de la edad y la batalla y por más que quisieran resolver todo con un movimiento de su varita ambos entendía que había ciertas cosas que eran controladas por una magia superior a la suya, una magia más antigua y poderosa de que ellos mismos podían entender.

Cerca de ellos, una mujer también mayor miraba a los chicos, posando su mirada en el rubio, pasando por el moreno, luego el chico del conejo rosa en la cabeza, para luego regresar al rubio, y así por largo rato, sus ojos reflejaban la incredulidad ante lo vivido y la preocupación dignas de cualquier madre y aunque ella no fuese la madre de ninguno, su corazón sentía un gran amor por cada uno de los estudiantes.

En el quicio de la puerta un joven tenía su mirada fija en el menor de todos los ocupantes de la habitación, en su cabeza un muñeco de felpa rosado descansaba movido solo por el leve viento que entraba por la ventana y pasaba por la puerta, en su rostro la preocupación y sabiduría de un hombre y no era para menos, después de todo a pesar de su apariencia el hombre con el conejo en la cabeza ya tenía más de 30 años.

Recargado en la ventana se encontraba la figura de un chico de 22 años, su mirada reposaba en dos personas, primero en el viejo sentado en la silla principal de la habitación, segundo en el chico de cabellos negros sentado frente a este, el joven no sabía si maldecirlos o agradecerles, por su culpa estaba allí, en un mundo extraño lleno de seres míticos y habilidades fantásticas. Todo por culpa de una, a su parecer, muy estúpida profecía donde decía que el y su pareja tendrían que ir a ese extraño lugar para lograr reunir a un par de chicos. Pero también quedaba el hecho de que gracias a todo esto había vivido una experiencia maravillosa y que, quisiera admitirlo o no, la había disfrutado.

Y por último se encontraba él, de todos el único que no veía a nadie, sino que sus verdes ojos se encontraban fijos en sus manos las cuales descansaban en su regazo, su mente estaba hecha una maraña de ideas y su único pensamiento descansaba en alguien que no estaba ahí, uno de los motivos por el que estaban donde estaban.

- ¿Harry? – escuchó como le llamaban y levantó la vista para toparse con la del viejo frente a el.

- ¿Eh? Oh, disculpe profesor Dumbledore, estaba distraído – habló el chico y miró de reojo a todos en la habitación. Todos los ojos ahora se encontraban posados sobre él y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no había notado cuando le habían hablado ni cuanto tiempo llevaban haciéndolo.

- Está bien Harry, solo les decía a los demás lo que haremos cuando llegue el momento indicado – respondió el director levantando sus gafas por la montura, Harry miro perplejo al director, la verdad es que no había puesto nada de atención a la platica y no sabía de que rayos hablaban.

- ¿El momento indicado? – repitió como un autómata y pudo escuchar como el profesor de pociones bufaba.

- Si Harry, el momento indicado, es decir, la hora que hemos acordado para llevar al cabo nuestro plan… nuestro último plan – hablo el viejo pero de inmediato notó que Harry no había puesto atención a nada de lo dicho, así que suspirando levemente se pasó una mano por la barba - …el momento en que vamos a dividirnos e ir a los sitios que por seguro sabemos pueden conectar ambos mundos y montar guardia permanente por si algo ocurre.

- ¿Los sitios?... Es decir… las cocinas… - comenzó Harry, y antes de que pudiera continuar otras voces se unieron a el.

- La oficina del director – dijo Ryuichi mientras que el aire movía sus cabellos y casi hacía caer a Kumagorou, aunque eso no pareció importar al hombre.

- El comedor – agrego Snape sin mirar nada en especial y con voz algo cansada

- Y El Bosque Prohibido – habló por último Yuki, casi en un murmullo, luego todos guardaron silencio, eran cuatro sitios, todos separados por una gran distancia, salvo el comedor y las cocinas, que estaban exactamente donde mismo solo que en diferentes pisos, algo que todos notaron cuando miraron el mapa que yacía en la mesa de la oficina.

- ¿Y qué haremos si algo malo pasa? Es decir, no sabemos exactamente donde ni cuando ocurrirá y cuando lo haga, tanto Uesugi como Potter deberán estar ahí – preguntó la enfermera rompiendo el súbito silencio que se había apoderado de la sala.

- No lo sé Poppy, debemos pensar en alguna clase de magia, quizás un traslador… - explico el viejo pero antes de que terminara, Snape le interrumpió

- Sabe muy bien Director, que no podemos usar un translador en los terrenos de Hogwarts – comentó la enfermera con algo de aprehensión, mientras, los demás miraban el intercambio de palabras sin decir nada, todos sabían que dentro de las barreras de Hogwarts esa clase de magia estaba prohibida.

- Sería posible si quitáramos las barreras… - intento de nuevo el director, pero de nueva cuenta fue interrumpido

- ¿Quitar las barreras? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que estas proponiendo Albus?! ¡Sería entregar Hogwarts a los renegados! – ante la declaración del maestro de pociones, la enfermera retuvo el aliento, hablar de los renegados aún y cuando ya eran muy escasos, todavía podía lograr miedo en algunos, así como tiempo atrás lo hacía el decir el nombre del Lord Oscuro. Los Renegados eran un grupo de magos seguidores de Voldemort que sobrevivió y huyó tras la gran batalla, los cuales al ver su muerte, en vez de rendirse decidieron seguir atormentando y aun en día traían en jaque al ministerio y los aurores

Todos sabían que su mayor objetivo era atrapar a Potter y a varios se les había visto merodear por los alrededores del colegio, pero sin el respaldo de su líder Hogwarts era una objetivo inalcanzable, sin embargo, no se daban por vencidos y esperaban cualquier oportunidad para atacar el recinto, oportunidad que les sería otorgada si las barreras eran removidas

- Yo lo se Severus, pero realmente no se me ocurre que hacer – respondió el director y la sala volvió a quedar en silencio.

- Yo estaré en el bosque – habló de pronto un frío y calculador Yuki Eiri, quien había encendido un nuevo cigarrillo y se encontraba dándole una aspirada profunda.

- Uesugi… - comenzó el director, pero fue interrumpido por una voz chillona y alegre

- Kumagoro y yo estaremos en la oficina del director na no da – y sin decir más, Ryuichi salio corriendo, todos miraron la puerta, antes que el sonido de la ventana abriéndose por completo llamara su atención, haciéndoles voltear a ella solo para ver como Yuki saltaba hacía afuera por ella

- ¡Joven Uesugi, espere! – grito el director, logrando detener al joven, quien giro su rostro aún con el cigarro en los labios.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto casi sin despegar sus labios.

- ¿A dónde piensa que va? – pregunto esta vez Severus, recibiendo una sonrisa al más puro estilo Slytherin.

- ¿Qué no lo dije antes? Iré al bosque prohibido

- Pero como sabe… - comenzó Albus, pero antes de terminar, el rubio volvió a interrumpirle

- Si desea saber, pregúntele a Potter – alcanzaron a escuchar las últimas palabras del japonés y fue en ese momento que los dos hombres mayores giraron y vieron a Harry Potter saliendo de la oficina, el maestro de pociones corrió y detuvo al chico, sacándolo de su momentáneo lapso de inconsciencia.

- ¿Profesor? – pregunto al tiempo que el director y la enfermera llegaban a su lado.

- Harry, muchacho, ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto el director y el chico asintió algo confuso.

- ¿A dónde ibas muchacho? – pregunto la enfermera.

- A las cocinas – respondió el como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

- ¿Y para que diablos ibas a las cocinas? – preguntó el maestro de pociones. Harry lo miró y con una expresión que mostraba lo mucho que el chico considero inútil la pregunta, contestó.

- Para encontrarme con Draco.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Draco miro a ávidamente el libro que sostenía en sus manos mientras su mente intentaba asimilar todo cuanto leía... ¿Que significaba esto? ¿Por qué su vida, sus secretos más personales, incluso sus pensamientos más íntimos estaban plasmados en ese libro?

Si esto era verdad... ¿Entonces el solo era un personaje de un cuento para niños? ¿No era real? ¿Nada era real? ¿Ni el mismo, ni su mundo, ni Harry?

Una punzada de dolor se apodero de su pecho, esto no podía ser así, no, él ERA real, él podía tocar el libro, sentir la tenue brisa salada rosar sus mejillas y jugar con su cabellera. Todo era real, Shindou era real, ese departamento, ese sol que se ponía por la ventana... ese dolor que crecía en su pecho al recordar a Harry, a su mundo, ese dolor no podía ser falso.

Shuichi miro como el rubio se había quedado quieto sosteniendo el libro en sus manos e incluso él pudo imaginarse por lo que su joven amigo estaba pasando.

Con paso lento se acercó y le quitó el libro suavemente de las manos. Este simple acto pareció desatar toda una tormenta en el Slytherin, el cual sintió tibias lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

- ¿Que... que es lo que soy? - susurro Draco mas para sí que para el chico pelirrosa, pero el japonés respondió con una simple frase.

- Eres Draco Malfoy

Antes de que el rubio tuviera la oportunidad de refutar, el chico continuo - Eres el guitarrista de Bad Grasper, el Slytherin más popular de tu generación, sino es que de toda la escuela, eres una persona que ha pasado por mucho para llegar a ser quien eres.

- Pero... - intento continuar Draco, pero Shuichi lo detuvo, casi podía adivinar lo que pensaba el rubio frente a él.

- No, ningún "pero", tú eres Draco, eres tan real como yo o como Yuki, estas aquí, usando un pijama negro y sentado en un sillón frente a mí, te siento… – Shuichi tomó la mano del rubio entre las suyas y la llevo al pecho del inglés - …me sientes… – continuó posando sus manos ahora en su propio pecho, luego con movimientos lentos le guió a la ventana - …sientes el aire, oyes a los pájaros trinar, miras los rascacielos por esta ventana igual que yo lo hago. La verdad es que no entiendo para nada lo que esta pasado, pero sé que eres real, eres real y eres mi amigo. – finalizó el japonés mientras miraba fijamente al joven que durante todo su tiempo en Hogwarts había sido tanto un rival como un amigo.

En sus ojos podía ver miedo e incertidumbre, sentimientos que el mismo estaba sintiendo en su pecho. No podía evitar pensar en cómo podría solucionarse esto, en como su Yuki volvería a él y como podría mandar a Draco al lugar donde pertenecía.

Draco escuchó las palabras del chico pelirrosa y poco a poco una nueva fuerza comenzó a brotar desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Este no era el momento para ponerse a llorar ni para tener dudas.

Allá en su mundo estaba cierto pelinegro que lo esperaba, ¿Que importaba si no era real o si ese libro era un portal mágico o un fragmento raro de la imaginación alocada de un escritor? Lo único que importaba ahora era ir a los brazos de Harry.

Mucho habían pasado para llegar a ese punto en sus vidas, para ceder a sus corazones y entregarse a ese amor y por Merlín que no iba a quedarse en un mundo completamente extraño cuando podría estar entre los candentes brazos de su joven amante.

Draco se giró de la ventana y limpio casi con furia en la manga de su elegante pijama sus lágrimas, luego saco su varita que siempre estaba con él y la agito, pero no sintió la calidez que siempre acompañaba a su vara recorrer sus dedos.

Respiro profundo, una, dos, tres veces, estaba seguro que ese libro era la conexión que lo llevaría a su mundo, ahora era solo cuestión de encontrar la forma de activarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Camino como autómata, como guiado por una fuerza mas allá de su control mientras centenares de sonidos mezclándose creaban el sonido casi exótico que hacía del Bosque Prohíbo uno de los sitios más temidos de Howgarts, incluso de Europa.

Era extraño como aún sin saber cómo estaba seguro que sus pies lo estaban guiando a sitio donde había aparecido ya hace tantos meses atrás.

Una parte de su muy inteligente mente le decía que esto no era normal, que nada podría explicar cómo su cuerpo parecía recordar algo que su mente no sabía.

"Magia" una parte de su mente susurraba.

Si se lo hubieran dicho tiempo atrás no lo hubiera creído, sin embargo ahora no podía negar que había una fuerza más allá de toda explicación que era capaz de concebir las cosas más maravillosas y extrañas que jamás pensó ver.

Otra parte aún más alejada a lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo se decía que tendría una muy fuerte conversación con esa autora inglesa que conociera en una cena con su editora ya tiempo atrás. Algo le decía que ella sabía mucho sobre lo que les había pasado a ambos.

Pronto hubo llegado justo al punto donde una madrugada ambos aparecieran semi-desnudos solo para ser atacados por un lobo que al final resulto ser un hombre.

En sus labios un nuevo cigarrillo, aunque sin encender, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era atraer la atención de cualquier ser que rondará por ese peligrosos bosque.

Entre la espesura de los arboles era difícil poder decir que hora era y la verdad es que no tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando ni que tan adentro del bosque se encontraba, solo que tenía que estar ahí.

En ese mismo instante sintió como si un rayo lo hubiera golpeado en la nuca y mientras sus ojos se abrían muy grandes sintió su cuerpo caer…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡Ranas de Chocolate!... ¡Diablillos de Pimienta!... ¡Sapos de Menta!... ¡Vamos estúpida cosa, déjame entrar no daaaa! – gritó cada vez más desesperado Ryuuchi mientras golpeaba la gárgola que daba acceso a la oficina del director con todas sus fuerzas.

En su cabeza descansaba el peluche de Kumagorou increíblemente a pesar de tanto salto y golpe no se caía de su cabeza.

Cada vez más desesperado el peliverde hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente y echándose en el suelo comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón.

- ¡Estúpida gárgola! ¡Por tu culpa no estaré listo para el gran show!

- Dulces de limón – escuchó decir detrás de él y con sendas lágrimas aun recorriéndole el rostro se giro para encontrarse con el viejo director quien lo veía con una sonrisa benévola.

Albus miró al hombre frente a él y justo cuando iba a decirle algo más el japonés se metió de inmediato a la oficina sin dudar y cuando el director se dispuso a seguirlo un fuerte resplandor procedente del cuarto frente a él lo cegó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry caminaba de un lado al otro de las cocinas sin prestar atención a las decenas de elfos que caminaban a su alrededor cocinado y preparando todo para la cena, ¿O era la comida? El chico no estaba seguro, lo único que sabía es que tenía que seguir ahí, que no podía irse, que por más sueño, hambre o cansancio que tuviera debía permanecer en su sitio.

Durante todo ese tiempo su mente no pudo evitar reflexionar en todas las cosas que había vivido en esos últimos meses junto a los japoneses y a Draco.

Saber que algo más poderoso y misterioso de lo que jamás conoció había decidido mover cielo, mar y tierra para reunirlo con su otra mitad era apabullante.

¿Quién había sido? ¿Quién había decidido que él y Draco debían estar juntos? ¿Por qué entraron esos jóvenes de otro mundo solo para unirlos? ¿Por qué era tan importante que ellos estuvieran juntos?

Quizás muchas de esas dudas no tuvieran respuesta y en cierta forma Harry sentía que así debía ser.

Junto cuando daba una vuelta más por la mesa donde un par de elfos preparaban una ensalada de frutas algo como un rayo muy brillante lo deslumbro y algo muy pesado golpeo su cuerpo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Vamos… funciona…" pensó de nuevo el rubio mientras apuntaba con su varita el libro frente a él, sus nudillos blancos del fuerte agarre que su mano tenía sobre la fina madera.

Shuichi estaba a varios metros de él, algo entro de japonés le decía que debía estar lejos, que por ningún motivo debía interferir. Su misión había terminado, el ya no formaba parte de esa historia. El cuento mas bizarro que jamás conoció ya no tenía más libreto para él.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y por un momento titubeo. No tenía idea de quién podría ser, pero fuera quien fuera no era bienvenido. El golpeteo de la puerta no había distraído al rubio y Shuichi estaba decidido a que así siguiera.

Aunque a simple vista no había ningún cambio visible, el pelirrosa podía sentir como el aire a su alrededor fluctuaba y como alguna clase de magia comenzaba a rodear al rubio frente a él.

De nuevo el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada interrumpió la aparente calma de la habitación, pero antes de que Shuichi pudiera hacer algo, esta se abrió revelando una figura en ropa casual.

Era una mujer, una dama de cabellos rubios y mirada amable que en su mano derecha portaba algo que el cantante no esperaba ver en su mundo.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó mientras una parte de su mente se sorprendió al ver que a pesar de toda lo que estaba sucediendo el inglés no parecía distraerse. Era como su el joven mago estuviera en otro lugar por completo.

La mujer no respondió de inmediato, sino se adentró mas a la casa cerrando la puerta con un movimiento de su diestra, luego con esa misma calma se giro a ver al joven que estaba frente al libro, completamente concentrado en su labor.

Shuichi no estaba seguro de interrumpir el momento, pero su curiosidad fue mayo y volvió a preguntar la identidad de la joven dama.

Al fin, tras cerca de un minuto de silencio la mujer volteo a ver al cantante.

- Shindou-san… - dijo y su voz portaba un fuerte acento inglés -…te agradezco, a ti y a Uesugi-san.

- ¿Eeh? – el pelirrosa no comprendía sus palabras, pero la mujer no le dio tiempo de preguntar algo coherente, ya que de inmediato se acercó y lo abrazo levemente susurrándoles en el oído

- Gracias por cuidar de ellos, son como mis hijos – su voz era tierna, dulce, como la de una madre que habla orgullosa de sus pequeños. Alejándose un poco, la bella dama saco un sobre de su bolsillo y lo depositó suavemente en las manos de un muy perplejo cantante.

Luego moviéndose como las hojas en el viento, la joven mujer se acercó al rubio, poniéndose frente a él. El chico no la veía, su mirada completamente fija en el libro, su frente bañada en sudor que cubría su cuerpo y hacia que su elegante pijama se pegara a su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa la misteriosa mujer levantó con su diestra su varita e hizo un par de movimientos que el japonés no pudo reconocer antes de tocar la punta de la vara levemente en la frente del mago.

Justo en el momento que eso sucedió una fuerte luz inundó la habitación, Shuichi se protegió de la cegadora luz con sus brazos antes de que algo pesado cayera sobre él, noqueándolo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Oe, estúpido, despierta baka – escuchó una voz, una voz que él conocía muy bien, una voz que evocaba tanto recuerdos dulces como amargos, una voz que le pertenecía.

- ¿Yu-Yuki? – preguntó abriendo los ojos, estaba recostado en el sillón de la sala y algo pequeño y cuadrado le molestaba en la espalda, pero no le dio mayor importancia cuando un par de suaves labios descendieron sobre los suyos en un beso suave y cadencioso.

Tras pocos segundos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Yuki lucía extremadamente sensual con su ropa algo desarreglada y su cabello desordenado y a Shuichi le estaba costando mucho recordar que había estado haciendo antes de quedarse dormido ante una visión tan atrayente.

Pero al fin todo le llegó de golpe y se levanto de un salto, golpeando su frente con la de su novio, provocando que ambos cayeran del sillón.

- ¡¿Qué te sucede idiota?! - preguntó adolorido el escritor mientras sobaba su frente y veía a su pareja mirar para todos lados antes de centrar su vista en el pequeño libro que momentos antes estaba bajo su espalda.

Las letras Harry Potter brillaban en dorado, pero desde su posición apenas podía distinguirlas bien.

¿Habría sido un sueño? El viaje, los meses en Hogwarts, sus aventuras, su banda, sus amigos… ¿Acaso pasó?

Entonces fue que lo recordó y buscó con desesperación el sobre que la extraña mujer le había dado, encontrándolo tirado cerca de la mesa de café.

Como su leyera su mente, Yuki se acercó a gatas hacía él y lo hizo voltear con una mano en su mejilla, mientras la otra tomaba el sobre y lo habría.

Dentro había solo una hoja de papel con una simple frase

"Gracias por ayudarme a enmendar mi error al reunir lo que siempre debió estar junto y que por temor no me atreví a juntar"

Debajo de esa frase había otra más corta pero con la misma caligrafía

"Gracias por cuidar de todos mis hijos"

Shuichi miró a Yuki, quien a su vez miraba al pelirrosa, ambos con asombro e incredulidad plasmados en su mirada. Todo había sido cierto, todo había sido real.

Ninguno de los conservaba nada de aquel maravilloso mundo salvo sus recuerdos.

- Bueno Shu-chan, las vacaciones terminaron – habló el rubio pasando su brazo por los hombros de su novio, quien por inercia recargo su cuerpo contra el atlético cuerpo del rubio. Luego ambos se levantaron, guardaron la carta en su sobre y se encaminaron hacia el sillón, donde el maravilloso libro descansaba sobre los cojines.

El cantante pelirrosa se agacho a tomar el libro y al ver la portada no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa

En la portada, debajo de las letras brillantes, se leía un titulo, un titulo que ningún otro libro de Harry Potter tenía, un titulo que lo hacía único, especial, que lo convertía en la puerta a un mundo de magia y aventura, un mundo que quizás ninguno de los dos volvería a visitar, pero que guardarían con reverencia propia al más fino de los tesoros.

"Harry Potter y la Leyenda de las dos Estrellas de Distante y Extraña Morada"

Y justo debajo de las letras doradas una imagen de dos chicos, uno rubio y uno pelinegro fundidos en un tierno beso, sus cuerpos entrelazados en el más tierno de los abrazos.

Pronto la voz de Ryuuichi se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta seguida por la voz de Hiro y Suguru, todos tratando de entrar a la casa. Incluso Shuichi podría jurar que oía la risa histérica de K en algún lado.

Con un suspiro, el rubio guio a su novio rumbo a su oficina, donde ambos pusieron el libro en una estantería, protegido de miradas inquisitivas y manos inquietas antes de enfrentar a su grupo de amigos y tratar de explicar algo que ni ellos mismos comprendía bien.

No muy lejos de ahí, pero al mismo tiempo a todo un mundo de distancia, una par de chicos se abrazaba entre mesas en una cocina llena de elfos y comida, lagrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus ojos mientras se apretaban fuertemente, no queriendo soltarse nunca más.

Aun no podían creer que estaban juntos de nuevo, en brazos de la persona que mas amaban en ese mundo.

Impulsados por esa misma alegría que sentían se tomaron de las manos y tras compartir un dulce beso salieron corriendo de las cocinas, sus dedos entrelazados y sendas sonrisas en sus rostros sonrojados.

Y sin importarles las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros de colegio corrieron por los pasillos, debían encontrar al jefe de Slytherin e informarle del regreso de Draco, debían encontrarse al director y decirle que ya todo volvía estar en la vida para Harry.

Debían hacer muchas cosas, pero la única que se les ocurría era el estar juntos, juntos y felices… como siempre debió ser.

Así lo decían las estrellas.

**FIN**

_Oh Dios Mío…. No puedo creerlo, pero al fin se concluyó este fic. Lo inicié el 01 de diciembre de 2003 ya hace casi 10 años._

_La verdad es que no hay excusa para esto, podría decir que pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida, y sería verdad, hablamos de 10 años, es mucho tiempo para cualquier persona, pero diga lo que diga no es excusa para dejar tanto tiempo una historia. Así que les pido disculpas de todo corazón._

_Sobre el fic, bueno, antes de que me pregunten, sí, la dama es JKR, mi idea al final fue que ella originalmente hubiera planeado unir a Harry y Draco, pero por temor a la crítica y al público, decidió no hacerlo, dejándolos separados y para siempre alejados de su verdadero amor, pero aún en el fondo quería que estuvieran juntos, así de dejó una profecía dentro de los libros. Cuando conoció a Yuki, supo que él y su pareja serían quienes al final ayudaran a cumplir el destino… o algo así … espero que no quedara tan confuso._

_Agradezco a todos los que leyeron esta historia y espero que alguno quede por ahí y pueda leer el final de la misma._

_Gracias y espero nos estemos viendo en mas historias, que planeo primero Dios seguir terminando mis inconclusas y tengo algunas nuevas por escribir_

_Saludos y buena suerte ;) _


End file.
